


Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

by FallenVengeanceIN



Category: Brave Frontier, Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), 山田くんと７人の魔女 | Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 73,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenVengeanceIN/pseuds/FallenVengeanceIN
Summary: Set a month after the events of Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches (Manga version), Yamada-kun and friends have found a woman that could pose a dangerous threat as she plans to eliminate them and destroy the high school they were once in.WARNING: RATED NC-17 FOR EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND UNCOMFORTABLE/SEXUAL SCENES.THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION, THUS I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM "YAMADA-KUN AND THE SEVEN WITCHES". NOR DO I OWN "DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB" OR "BRAVE FRONTIER" CHARACTERS!THIS BOOK IS COMPLETED!





	1. Introduction

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return of the Dark Phoenix

Set a month after the events of Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches (Manga version), Yamada-kun and friends have found a woman that could pose a dangerous threat as she plans to eliminate them and destroy the high school they were once in.

WARNING: RATED NC-17 FOR EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND UNCOMFORTABLE/SEXUAL SCENES.

THIS IS ONLY A FANFICTION, THUS I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM "YAMADA-KUN AND THE SEVEN WITCHES", "DOKI DOKI LITERATURE CLUB" OR "BRAVE FRONTIER" CHARACTERS.

This story is still in the works and a overall preview of the series would be available next month before officially launching in Feb 2018.

Shiraishi and Yamada's kids are three and one respectively. (In this story)

This book happens after the manga version of Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches, which is 16 years after "the incident" happened. (Or 14 years after Shiraishi and Yamada first met).

They first met in second year in high school (before their memories got erased), which is when they're 17 years old. So they go until third year and graduate, which then they would be 18.

10 years later, when they're married, they are 28. When they have their children (one three, one one), they are 31.

Sounds complicating, I know. But hopefully it gets clearer when the story comes out.


	2. Soundtrack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack for Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

This is the soundtrack for Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

1\. CANDY MAGIC by mimimemeMIMI (Theme Song)  
2\. Heart Shaker by TWICE  
3\. Twilight by Cover Drive  
4\. I Don't Like It, I Love It (feat. Robin Thicke and Verdine White) by Flo Rida  
5\. If I Die Young by The Band Perry  
6\. Love Me Again by John Newman  
7\. Counting Stars by OneRepublic  
8\. Despacito (Remix) by Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber  
9\. Again (feat. XXXTENTACION) by Noah Cyrus  
10\. Drive By by Train  
11\. She Doesn't Mind by Sean Paul  
12\. What The Hell by Avril Lavigne  
13\. Por Favor (feat. Fifth Harmony) by Pitbull  
14\. Die Young by Ke$ha  
15\. Ghostface Killers (feat. Travis Scott) by 21 Savage, Offset and Metro Boomin  
16\. Broken People by Logic and Rag'n'Bone Man  
17\. i hate you, i love you (feat. olivia o'brien) by gnash  
18\. Airplanes (feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore) by B.o.B  
19\. Safe and Sound (feat. The Civil Wars) by Taylor Swift  
20\. Without You (feat. Usher) by David Guetta  
21\. Turn Up The Love (feat. Cover Drive) by Far East Movement  
22\. Coming Home (feat. Skylar Grey) by Diddy-Dirty Money  
23\. Beautiful Now (feat. Jon Bellion) by Zedd  
24\. https://youtu.be/32xdsPaoJ1o (copy link for song)  
25\. 不該 (Shouldn't Be) by Jay Chou and aMei  
26\. Finesse (Remix) (feat. Cardi B) by Bruno Mars  
27\. River (feat. Ed Sheeran) by Eminem  
28\. So Far Away (feat. Jamie Scott and Romy Dya) by Martin Garrix and David Guetta  
29\. Boss by Lil Pump (Bonus Track)  
30\. CANDY MAGIC shortened version (https://youtu.be/6qywZPoSZ4Q) by mimimemeMIMI

That being said, remember to look out for the first episode of the fan fiction on 16 February 2018!


	3. Episode 1

2 years ago, before the events of "Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches"...

It was in a warehouse.

Shiraishi, in a off-the-shoulder white dress and high heels, tried wiggling her hands free of the ropes, but to no avail. Her legs were also tied together, not allowing her to run. She was gagged with a cloth. 

She sighed, "I deserved this." She thought.

A girl walked towards her. 

"How are you enjoying this?" She smiled. Shiraishi growled. The girl then took out her gag.

"Ha ha ha." She laughed, "You should have never mess with my gang members, bitch. You should never ever touch my stuff and ruin the shit out of it!"

"You were doing bad!" Shiraishi screamed, "I can't just sit down and see you destroy the school!"

The girl slapped Shiraishi, "You're one of us. How could you betray us?"

"I was forced to join you, you bitch!" Shiraishi said, "You threatened me!"

"You're still in our gang anyways!" The girl shouted, "And that's what you get for getting too social!"

She took out a sword. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Shiraishi asked in fear.

"Oh, it's nothing." The girl said, "It's just a policy of my gang. You backstab, you die. And you're going to die."

"Please, Kameko!" Shiraishi cried, "There's a way we could talk!"

"There's no way, especially when you're the sister of the guy I fucking hate to the fucking core!"

As she was about to slice Shiraishi's head, someone shot Kameko's back. She groaned in pain as she turned back and saw a man.

"Stop what you're doing." He dropped his gun and took out a sword as he walked towards Kameko.

"You son of a bitch." Kameko sighed. 

"Let go of her, Kameko." The guy said, "I promise I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go."

"Ha ha ha." Kameko laughed, "Really bent of asking me to release her, aren't you, Kento? Then, I got one condition."

Her gang appeared at her back as she prepared to fight with her sword.

"Fight me here, and whoever goes down is the loser."

The guy thought for a while, then looked at Shiraishi.

"Don't do this, Onii-san." Shiraishi begged, "I'm sure there's a way we could talk her through."

"I'm doing what's best for you, Shiraishi." Kento sighed, "You need to study harder to top the schools like I used to do. You still have a bright future in front of you. "

His gang then appeared behind him. 

"And I don't have a future the moment I've stepped into the dark side. I've failed terribly as your older brother. Now it's time for me to pay it back."

"No, Onii-san!" Shiraishi cried, "Don't do it!"

Kento took his sword, "I'm ready, Kameko."

"I see." She smiled, "Let's start then."

Kento charged forward with his sword. Kameko also charged forward with her sword and both of them jumped as they clanged their swords against each other.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return of the Dark Phoenix

Episode 1

16 years later...

Shiraishi sent her kids to their beds and sang some bedtime songs to them. When they finally slept, she walked out of the room and slowly closed the door.

She looked at the clock. 

"It's eleven thirty," She thought, "Why isn't Yamada back?" She distracted herself by taking the broom. She took her phone and played a song. When the song started, she used the broom as a guitar and started singing. 

"You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun

"You're on your knees  
Begging please,  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

"All my life I've been good, but now  
Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, what the hell  
What? What? What? What the hell?

"So what if I go out on a million dates  
You never call or listen to me anyway  
I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

"You're on your knees  
Begging please,  
Stay with me  
But honestly  
I just need to be a little crazy

"All my life I've been good, but now  
Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, what the hell

"La la la la la la la la  
Whoa, whoa  
La la la la la la la la  
Whoa, whoa  
You say that I'm messing with your head, boy  
I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I'm messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed

"All my life I've been good, but now  
Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell"  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about  
If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good, but now  
Whoa, what the hell  
La la la la la la la la"

She then threw the broom onto the floor and bow down to an imaginary audience.

After a few minutes, she went to the couch and closed her eyes to rest, but she accidentally slept.

Yamada came back and saw her sleeping. He carried her to the room and placed her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and covered her body with a blanket before he went to bathe.

The next day, Yamada and his two children went to school and work while Shiraishi mopped the floor and went to clean clothes. 

Shiraishi then went to the market and went to bought some ingredients for dinner. As she was picking a fresh vegetable, a hand touched hers. 

"Damn it." The guy muttered, "I was late. Again." 

He then lifted up his hand, "It's okay. You can take it. I'm to blame for being late again. I always oversleep when I have no work."

Shiraishi passed the vegetable to him, "Take it. You've must been wanting this for a long time."

"Shiraishi?" The guy was surprised. He turned to look at her, "It's really you!"

"And you are?" She asked.

"The guy who had a crush on you and went to jail." 

"Oh." She smiled, "It's you, Han."

In Shiraishi's house, she poured tea for Han as he sat down on the couch.

"How are you, Shiraishi-kun?" Han asked.

"I'm fine." Shiraishi said, "How are you? I heard from just now that you're a businessman."

"Yeah, and I'm successful." Han smiled, "I sell new cars. And I make money out of it."

"Such a good life." Shiraishi said, "You must be living in a good house."

"I'm living in my own house," Han said, "So don't worry about it."

"Oh yeah," Shiraishi sighed, "Have you ever heard about my brother since you are out of jail?"

"Sadly, no." Han said, "I only heard his sentence was 16 years."

"You weren't involved in the fight years ago, aren't you?" Shiraishi asked.

"Nah. I was busy taking care of my mother. Sadly, she died a few months ago."

"My condolences." She said.

"Thanks." Han replied, "And I think I should get going."

"Well then, take care, Han." Shiraishi said, "There's one more question I hope to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What's my brother's gang pseudonym?"

"I forgot." Han quickly said.

"Okay, thanks, Han. Hope to see you again."

"You will." Han then walked out of the house. He then called someone.

"Hey, I read your message. You said that bitch's coming back?"

In a prison cafeteria, prisoners took food from the chef and sat down at their own tables. Some threw food at each other while some others talk loudly and rowdy.

A guy in sunglasses walked towards a table and started munching on some apples and pears. He then brought his rice with vegetables and ate it.

A bully was walking through the hallway when he saw the guy eating. He snickered and walked to the cafeteria.

The guy was scooping rice with his spoon. He placed the rice into his mouth and chewed. As he was about to do it again, someone pushed his face into the rice.

He got his face out of the rice.

"You must be a pussy, aren't you?" The bully laughed, "You didn't even stand up and hit me."

The guy continued eating and ignored the bully.

"Hey, are you hearing me talk?" He pushed the guy's face into the rice again. 

The guy used his hands to remove the rice from his face, "Don't make me do something violent."

"Violent?" The bully laughed so loudly the prisoners looked at him, "You're making me choke so hard!"

He pulled the guy's hair and continuously pushed his head in and out of the rice until the plate dropped on the floor.

The guy stood up and turned towards the bully.

"Would you mind to tear my shirt off?" The guy asked, "I need to clean my face."

"With pleasure." The bully tore off his shirt.

"Thanks." The guy turned back and cleaned his face to take the apples. When he turned around, the bully and every other prisoner gasped in shock. The back of the guy's body is a tattoo of a white dragon that covered his whole back. He slowly stepped back.

The guy turned around again, "Where are you going? I was thinking of treating you apples."

"Umm... I'm busy." The bully said, "I think I need to attend my english class."

"C'mon, free apples." The guy said, "Or free pears. Or both. Don't reject me, man. I'll feel bad."

"I know you're kind." The bully said, "But I seriously need to attend my classes."

"You can skip your lessons." The guy said, "I can tell your teacher a valid reason. Just tell me your teacher's name."

"Miss...Miss Fiona."

"Miss Fiona." The guy nodded, "I'll remember. So, come on to my table. Free food."

The bully walked slowly towards the table.

"Sit down." The guy offered him a seat opposite him. The bully shivered in fear.

"What's wrong?" The guy asked, "I'm offering you a seat. Just fucking sit."

The bully slowly sat down. The guy gave him an apple. 

"Eat it." The guy said. The bully pushed back the apple to him.

"Eat it, man." The guy said, "I have too many extras. Plus it helps boost your health."

"Why...why...do...do I ne...need that?" 

The guy placed the apple in front of the bully's face on the table. He then went to the bully's back.

"You seriously don't want to eat?" He asked surprisingly. The bully shook his head.

"Okay, I'm gonna feed you then." The guy stretched his hands, which made a "crack" sound.

He placed his hand on the bully's head and started smashing his face onto the apple continuously. He then pulled him out and punched him.

The bully fell onto the floor. He stood up but the guy kicked his private part and his face. The bully fell down again and tried to stand up and run.

The guy took a canteen table and whacked the bully's face with all his might. The bully flew to the female toilet's door, which is in front of the cafeteria.

He fell onto the floor, seriously injured. The guy shouted, "Damn, the satisfaction of injuring people! 12 community hours more to go before I get to make these assholes suffer again!" Everyone stared at him with fear. He then walked to the bully.

"Guess you don't listen to warnings, don't you?" He asked, "I told you I would do something violent. You didn't believe and even thought I was joking."

The guy laughed, "Matthew Cummings. School bully who hung someone during a prank. I knew your mother when I was a kid. She served me food during my junior high school days. She's kind.

"Which makes me wonder. How did she raise you? Maybe it's some weird teaching. I don't know. Anyway, when you get out of jail, remember to help me say hi to your mum. Say Mr K came to 'visit' you. I'm stuck here for a long fucking time because my sentence had been increased. Luckily I'm going to be out two days later.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you what I did in the past to make me suffer so long in jail. This guy was pissing me off. Making fun of me and my name. He thinks my real name sounds like bento. You should know what bento is. He thinks it's funny. Of course, I couldn't stand his joke after a while. 

"So what I did was to 'surprise' him. I hid in his cell and beat him to death. He didn't survive shit. And my sentence got increased.

"You're lucky you didn't get killed by me, unlike that unlucky guy. So, from now on, Matthew, whether you're in or out of jail, you address me as 'White Dragon'. You understand?"

Matthew nodded weakly.

"Good boy." White Dragon replied, "Now, if you excuse me, I gotta tell your teacher a valid reason why you did not attend the lesson. Who is it again?"

He thought for a while, then snapped his fingers, "Miss Fiona. Ahhh. I'll be off to tell her. Remember to tell your mother I 'visited' you. Also remember to wash your bloody face in the girl's toilet. Maybe the girls might feel pitiful for a pussy like you." He then walked away.

As he walked, he passed through a wall where a news article that is dated 16 years ago is clipped there. It read, "Gangster White Dragon arrested over fight with another gang over a girl."

 

To be continued in Episode 2


	4. Episode 2

16 years ago...

"Bro, wake up!" Han shook Kento's body. It is eight in the morning, and Kento is still in his bed in the gang hideout. 

"Let me sleep, you sucker." Kento flipped his body to the another side of the body. 

"It's urgent, asshole!" Han screamed and slapped Kento's back.

"Ouch!" Kento groaned in pain, "What could be so urgent that you gotta wake me up from your sleep?"

"Dark Phoneix is back." Han shook his head.

"And that's normal." Kento said, "As long as she don't hurt any one of us, I don't bother giving a fuck."

"The bad news is..." Han stopped.

"What's so fucking urgent? Let me have my beauty sleep. Every day is filled with gang related issues. And I'm fucking tired as shit."

"The bad news is that your sister kidnapped by her." Han sighed.

Kento got up immediately, "Did you just say Shiraishi is kidnapped by that bitch?"

Han slowly nodded.

"Get the gang. I gotta discuss this."

A few minutes later, four other gang members came. Kento got out from the toilet after bathing.

"Boss," Han said, "I got Roi, Jay, Ma and Shaggy here." 

"Great." Kento walked to the living room as he saw the four members waiting for him.

"I'm glad you guys can make it." Kento said, "Considering you can get off the police's radars."

"We're smart." Roi said. He is a brown hair guy who looks like a douchebag. He's a look alike of Robin Thicke, a famous singer known for his song "Blurred Lines."

"So, why did you call us here, Boss?" Ma asked. He's a look alike of Miles Teller.

"I'm sorry to call you at such an early time." Kento said, "You see, Dark Phoneix had striked again."

"And I though you said not to bother her anymore." Jay said. He's a look alike of Kim Jae-Wook.

"I sincerely do not wish to give a fuck about her." Kento replied, "But she kidnapped my sister from what Han said."

"You'd better give her a call." said Shaggy, who is a look alike of singer Rag'n'Bone Man, "She might be baiting you."

"I don't even need to call her." Kento said as his phone vibrated, "She messaged me."

He went to look at the message and realized that she sent a video. Kento pressed the play button. 

It was a ten second clip that showed Shiraishi struggling to get free from the ropes. There was also a message sent. It read "Meet me at our meeting point."

"Let's get down to business." He and the gang went down to their weapon room. He picked up a shiny sword while the others got their knifes and guns.

"I've never felt more happy to touch this again." Kento smiled at the sword. 

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 02

16 years later...

Shiraishi and Nene Odagiri were waiting for their kids to be released from school, which ends a few minutes later.

"So, you're saying Yamada's busy?" Odagiri asked.

"He didn't spent lots of time with me like he used." Shiraishi sighed, "He told me he's doing a very important project that could determine whether he could get promoted to Manager."

"Then you should feel happy for him and encouraging him." Odagiri said, "He's taking on a big thing. He might get stressed over it. Remember, if he comes home, you got to welcome him properly."

The kids then came out from school. The two girls took their kids and walked while talking.

"I know I should feel proud." Shiraishi said, "But even my sons miss playing with him. I miss the old him. I guess this is what happens when I marry a good businessman. There are good and bad points."

"You're probably right." Odagiri said, "Well, at least you get to rest at home. That useless Ushio don't make enough money that even I have to go to work to earn money."

"Indeed I feel blessed." Shiraishi said, "Hopefully Yamada is almost finished with his project."

Yamada is in the office, working with a woman for his latest project.

"Thanks, Paris." Yamada said, "Thank you for coming down all the way from Elgaia to help me with this."

"You're my good friend, plus I'm good at Geography." Paris said, "Of course I'll help you."

After a few minutes, they were done with the Geography part.

"And it's all done." Paris wiped her sweat away. 

"I can't thank you enough, Paris." Yamada said, "Call me when you need help."

"Sure. But what's this project all about?"

"It's all about how to get customers from all around the world." Yamada explained, "I'm planning to get customers from the best of the best so that they can pay much more money and we'll be richer."

"Well, it actually depends." Paris said, "Some customers have different interests."

"But if I convince them hard enough, I'll be able to attract them to sell the products."

"Sure you can. I believe in you." Paris patted his shoulder. Two other girls came in.

"Paris, we're going to be late for the movie!" A black-haired girl with red armor screamed.

"Seria, we can be patient." The girl, who looked like a goddess, said, "If Paris is done, then we'll move on."

"I'm done, girls." Paris shouted back, then turned to Yamada, "I'll see you again when I'm finished with my touring."

"No problem." Yamada replied, "And thanks." 

"You're welcome." Paris then walked away with the girls. Yamada flipped through his file. He had done five out of six sections of his project. 

"Finally, I'm almost done." He thought. "I'm left with one last section. After this, I'm gonna enjoy spending time with my pretty wife and my two lovely children."

He flipped to the last few pages of his file and saw the last section.

"Comments on project by colleague." 

"Oh shit, this is the worst part." Yamada sighed and shook his head. He thought of somebody who he can trust to write a good review.

No one. But the only person in the office...

Yamada walked to the door of someone's work room. He thought about the comments made by people about her.

"She's a crazy bitch. She'll do anything to achieve her goals. But she's so smart, she knows your strengths and weaknesses in your work and can correct them for you."

"She's a weirdo, but the smartest person in the office. Any help you need in your work, just ask her, and if she's willing, your problem's resolved."

"She's approachable for help and if you talk extra nicely to her, you have a higher chance of having professional help from her."

He breathed in and out nervously, "I can do this." He whispered to himself. He knocked the door thrice.

A woman's voice could be heard, "Come in."

Yamada opened the door and saw a girl doing work on her table.

"May I know who are you?" She asked while looking at her work.

"Ms Ara Li." Yamada called out.

She looked up at him, "Oh, it's you, Mr Yamada. Come on, take a seat at my comfortable sofa."

Yamada closed the door and sat on the sofa as Ara took a seat on a chair opposite him.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I...I was hoping..." Yamada stammered, "Hoping...you...c...could help me look at my project and c...c...comment on it."

"Comment on it, huh?" Ara nodded, "Let me take a look at it. Come back tomorrow to see my comments."

"Th...th...thank you, Ms Ara." Yamada stood up and bowed down.

"It's okay, go home and spend some time with your family." Ara said. 

"Okay, and goodbye, Ms Ara." Yamada walked out of the room. She smiled at Yamada. 

"Such a cute boy." She thought, "Guess I shall give him the best marks he could get."

In prison, White Dragon and the prisoners were released out of their jail cell to the indoor sports hall for sports. They all ran to the parade square to play basketball, soccer or dodgeball.

White Dragon thought about what he head heard about his sister. She has a husband. She even has two children: one three, another one.

"Whatcha' thinking about, man?" Another prisoner sat beside him, "Must be some deep shit."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lucas," the guy shook White Dragon's hand, "You must be White Dragon, the famous gangster boss of the gang White Dragons. Great job on beating up that son of a bitch just now."

"And what's your concern?" White Dragon asked, annoyed with him talking.

"Look, I'm just trying to make friends." Lucas said, "I want to make the prison a better place for me. For the past 7 years I was always picking fights with people. There was no end. I regretted it, and for this eighth and last year that I'm going to be in prison, I'm changing my ways to make jail more fun."

"As if you suffered 15 years of pain." White Dragon sighed, "But what I did was worth the pain. As long as I get to see my sister enjoy her life as a happy girl, I'm contented. I'm even willing to stay in jail for eternity."

"But you're getting released soon." Lucas said. 

"I am." White Dragon sighed, "But something's bugging me. And it's a piece of disturbing news."

"Oh, I see." Lucas nodded, "Let's go to the locker room and continue talking there, shall we? I need to take something."

Both of them walked into the locker room. Lucas locked the door.

"Look, White Dragon." Lucas said.

"And I really feel like punching you." White Dragon said, "You're lucky you're in the public. I do not want any more community hours after I beat up a person. What do you want?"

"Look, I know you don't trust me." Lucas said, "I used to work for the Dark Phoenix. I know. I'm an asshole. But you gotta trust me this time. You got to."

"I got to?" White Dragon pushed Lucas to a locker, "What makes you think I'm going to trust my enemy's worker?"

"Just trust me. She's planning something big this time. She visited me a few days ago. She wants to bomb the high school your sister used to be in. Not just that, it looks like she lost a hand. 

"She also told me she's gonna kill your sister and everyone related to her, be it by school or by family. And then she's going to take you down."

White Dragon let go of Lucas, "So what you're saying is true?"

"I wouldn't lie to you anymore." Lucas said, "I've realized my mistake. Please, trust me. She's back. She's stronger. She's up for revenge."

White Dragon stared at the mirror and clenched his fists, "Looks like the news were true."

He remembered him watching his sister's graduation from university from afar with a guy. He remembered him watching his sister's marriage from outside the window, marrying the same guy. He remembered when his sister first got pregnant, he was watching from the outside of the ward. All of this was made possible by the kind officers who allowed him to go out during her special events.

"I'm gonna make a move now." Lucas unlocked the door and walked out. White Dragon took his towel out and walked out of the room.

Yamada drove home from work. As he walked into the house, he saw unfamiliar sneakers outside.

"What the fuck?" He opened the door and heard soft screaming. Before he could move, guys came out of his room, pushing Shiraishi forward and pointing a gun at her head.

"Move out." One of the guys said. Yamada slowly walked back and out of the house. The guys pushed Shiraishi out of the house, then pushed her to Yamada.

"Both of you, turn back and hands behind your back."

Shiraishi and Yamada placed their hands behind their back. As the guys were about to handcuff them, a guy in a hat and sunglasses came and shot one of the guys, his car at the back. The other looked at him.

"Come at me, motherfuckers." The guy got prepared to fight.

"With pleasure." The leader smiled. The guys rushed to beat the guy. He took the tree trunk and hit some of the guys on the head. One of the guys tried hitting him with a metal pole, but he grabbed hold of the pole and kicked his private part. He took the metal pole and hit the rest of the guys. 

The leader glared at the guy, "You got skills." 

"You bet." The guy went forward to hit the leader. He punched his face and carried him. The guy then jumped and slammed the leader down on the floor while landing on him. 

"Get out of here before I injure you more." He guy growled. The leader ran away. The door of the guy's car opened and Yamada's two boys came out of the car and hugged their parents.

"You forgot to pick up your kids in time." The guy said, "So I picked them up for you. Guess I should leave now."

He got back into his car and drove off.

Shiraishi and Yamada looked at each other, "Who's he?"

To be continued in Episode 3


	5. Episode 3

16 years ago...

"What? You can't make it to beat that bitch?" Kento asked Han.

"I'm sorry, man." Han said, "My mother is severely sick. And the police are on my heels. I need to make sure my mother is fine before I fight."

"Fine." Kento said, "Go take care of your mum. And don't get caught that easily. Please, you're our next best person in the gang."

"I'll try." Han ran off to his house. Kento called the gang to be ready. Han got into his Honda Stream and drove off. He drove so fast, he went over the speed limit. 

Han opened the door of his house and ran to his mother's room. He saw his sister, Hannah, taking care of her.

"How is she?" Han asked.

"She should be fine." Hannah took out the pills. Han passed Hannah a brown packet. 

"Money inside for your university and Mum." Han said.

"You know, you don't have to do all these things to earn money." Hannah sighed, "You could've gotten a better job like a businessman or something."

"I'm sorry, Hannah. It's my fault I went to the dark side." Han said.

"It's okay." Hannah hugged Han, "It's not entirely your fault. I didn't study hard enough to earn more money for Mum. If Mum didn't go into a debt by gambling, we'd still be fine."

"I gotta run." Han said, "The police can't arrest me. Remember to go to Singapore for your education. Make me proud."

"Will do, my little brother." Hannah smiled, "Run along." Han then ran out of the room.

As he ran out of the house, police officers pointed guns at him. A helicopter hovered on top of his house.

"Arukan Han," the police officer, known as Charles Miller from his name tag, in the helicopter said through a wireless microphone,  "You'd better surrender yourself. Stop running away. You're one of the most famous fugitives now.

"If you don't surrender and you continue running away, we're going to bomb your house. 

"If you surrender, kneel down and place your hands up in the air!"

Han turned back to look at Hannah and his mother, who are at the door. Han then turned back and kneeled down. He then raised his hands up in the air. The police officers on the land ran to him and handcuffed him. They pushed him into the police car.

Han took one last look at his mother and Hannah. Hannah was crying while his mother gave no expression or reaction. Han looked down as the police drove him away.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 3

16 years later...

The high school friends met up the next morning, bringing their children.

"This guy helped you fence against the bad guys and brought your children back from school?" Noa asked.

"Yeah, and I find that strange." Yamada said, "He just helped us for no reason. Something must be strange."

"Maybe he's a good Samaritan." Sarushima replied.

"Or an evil person who looks and does good at first," Odagiri said, "And then later he fucks you and your family up."

"Let's not go too far." Shiraishi said, "After all, we still don't know the guy. We can't conclude much."

"You're true." Toranosuke commented.

"And that's why we're going to stalk and find him." Yamada gave an evil smile, "We're teaming up to defeat him and get all the information out of him."

"I do not think that's a good idea." Ushio said, "From what you said, he've beaten up an amount of people without even suffering an injury. I don't think we could even defeat him."

"He hasn't seen my super move yet." Yamada said, "He'll soon, and he'll have no choice but to give in."

Han and the hat-and-sunglasses guy met up at Han's house.

"Thanks for telling me the kids are still in school." The guy said, "At least I get to see my loved one."

Han nodded, "No problem. How are you in jail?"

"It's fine." The guy said, "I heard from Lucas that the bitch came back from resurrection."

"She's not dead, but she just lost a hand." Han said, "How are you released? I thought you're going to be released tomorrow."

"The police warden allowed me to get out of jail." The guy took out his hat and sunglasses, revealing himself to be White Dragon, "Anyways, who told you the news?"

"Shaggy." Han said, "He told me he saw her buying some flour and flowers. And a shovel."

"What the fuck is she thinking?" White Dragon asked.

"Beats me, Boss." Han said, "But definitely we gotta keep a lookout."

"You're right."

Yamada was still thinking about the guy that saved them earlier. The older boy came to Yamada.

"Yes, my darling boy?" Yamada hugged the boy.

"Daddy, I think I know who the guy is."

"The guy?"

"The one that saved you guys. He fetched us from school and told us his name is White. He also said Uncle Han sent him to send us home."

"Uncle Han?" Yamada asked. The boy nodded.

Roi and Jay were fighting against each other using punches in Han's garage. Roi tried punching Jay, but he dodged and punched Roi instead. Roi fell onto the floor.

"Get back up, you fucking pussy!" Jay screamed, "Fight me more!"

"I had enough, Jay." Roi got up, "Intense training."

"What the fuck is an intense training? This is just punching." Jay sighed, "You're the same 15 years ago."

"Oh c'mon, now I'm an entertainer, not a puncher or a boxer." Roi said, "I got my own life. And I thought the gang has already disbanded."

"How could you fucking think that, Roi?" Jay asked, "As long as Boss hasn't call it quits, this gang is still alive and kicking."

"And inactive for 16 years." Roi said.

"It's going to be active again." Han walked in the garage. Roi and Jay looked at him.

"What do you mean it's going to be active again?" Roi asked.

"I heard from Shaggy that Dark Phoenix's back."

"Shaggy?" Jay laughed, "Did you just say Shaggy? I can't trust that guy. He makes too much jokes."

"Even I wouldn't believe him." Han said, "But something tells me he's telling the truth. The tone he talked to me."

"You ever heard of Boss up to now?" Jay asked. Han looked at him, "Well, it's hard to say I haven't."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Han looked up.

"Some businessman must have come here and advertise their shit here." Han said, "I'm going to chase them off."

He walked to the doorstep and opened the door. Yamada was at the door.

"Han. Let's have a talk."

"There's nothing to talk." Han said, "I am personally disappointed you ain't have the heart to spend time with your family."

"You ain't talking about my family, you motherfucker." Yamada said, "My kid talked about you."

"And does it look like I give a shit?" Han walked to the kitchen, "A former high school table mate came in my house and the first thing he talked about is a fucking kid talking to me. Who do you think you are, Ryu Yamada?"

"I couldn't care less, but listen up." Yamada stormed up to Han, "My kid said you told a guy named White to drive my kids home from school and save us."

"How do they know it's me?" Han asked, "It could be any other Han. There's many people in the world named Han. And who's White?"

"Don't play cock with me." Yamada kicked Han to the living room.

"What's the problem with you?" Han got up.

"Who's the White asshole?" Yamada asked.

"Why should I even tell pussies like you?" Han clenched his fists, "You fucking went to a different high school far away from the one you're supposed to go to. Can't do this, can't do that. You only can fucking fight. And you can't even fight properly! What kind of man are you?"

"You should zip that fucking mouth of yours!" Yamada tried to punch Han, but he twisted Yamada's hand and pushed it behind his back. Han then kicked his legs and Yamada fell onto the floor.

"Listen up, motherfucker." Han snarled, "I don't know any motherfucker named White. And I do not want to ever talk to pussies like you ever again. Just because you're scared that you get bullied by Kento and you fucking tell the fucking teachers. Get the fuck out of my house!"

Han threw Yamada out of the house and slammed the door close. Roi and Jay came up.

"What just happened, man?" Jay asked, "You're a fucking beast just now."

"Yamada came here to make a ruckus." Han said, "And back to where I was. I met Boss."

At night, Yamada and Shiraishi ate dinner after work with their kids.

"How's your project?" Shiraishi asked.

"Oh, it's fine!" Yamada scratched his head, "Ms Ara gave me an A for it! I'm sure to succeed."

"I'm proud of you, darling." Shiraishi smiled.

"Thanks."

After the kids went to sleep 2 hours later, Shiraishi and Yamada went to their bedroom and talked.

"You do know Han, do you?" Yamada asked Shiraishi.

"He's my childhood friend. He always tag along in my family outings and always come to my house to do work with my brother. He crushed on me up to now."

"Akira told us Han sent a guy named White to fetch our kids from school and save us from the robbers yesterday."

"That's very kind of him." She lied down on the bed.

"I know it's a kind act," Yamada said, "But something's not right. Before I came to Sakura High, in the previous high school, we were enemies. He always bully me together with my school bully, which is by the name Kento."

"You said Kento?" Shiraishi sighed.

"Why a sigh?"

"That's my brother. I miss him."

"My bully's your brother?" Yamada was surprised, "What a small world. I didn't know your brother is so ruthless, unlike you, so kind and sweet."

Shiraishi blushed as her cheeks turned red, "Thank you."

"So, back to the topic," Yamada said, "Han denied he told the guy White to do the stuff. Since you know him, could you help me ask him?"

The next morning, Shiraishi invited Han out for lunch, bringing both of her kids with her. After lunch, they took a walk in the shopping centre.

"Why did you invite me for lunch, Shiraishi?" Han asked, "It's quite sudden. You're lucky I had no customers at this timing."

"I wanted to ask you something." 

"Shoot me any question." 

"You are the one that told a guy to fetch our kids, didn't you?"

"Me?" Han asked, "Since when?"

"That's what I heard from Akira." Shiraishi said.

"Uhh..." Han then grabbed his stomach, "I think I need to go to the toilet. Stomach problems."

"Is it often?"

"Y...yeah." He replied, "Happens after lunch every time."

"Can I go to the toilet too, Mummy?" Akira asked, "I need to pee."

"I'll bring him in." Han said.

"Thanks, Han." Shiraishi said as Han brought Akira to the male toilet. Once they are inside, Han looked at Akira.

"Didn't I told you not to tell your mummy?" Han asked.

"But I can't, Uncle Han." Akira squealed in delight, "Mr White entertained us so much. I can't keep my excitement. I guessed that slipped out of my tongue in excitement."

"Wow." Han sighed, "Okay, Akira. I'm gonna tell you something. And this time, please keep it a secret. Understand?"

Akira nodded.

A few minutes later, Akira and Han came out.

"Shiraishi, I think I need to leave." Han said, "A customer just called me to be at his place in thirty minutes time. See ya soon!" Han then ran off. 

"And I haven't got a chance to ask my question." Shiraishi thought, "Han must be hiding something from me and Yamada."

Police arrived at an unnamed school. Sayori, the president of the Literature Club of that school, led the police officers into the storeroom of the school. Yuri and Natsuki, her friends, followed behind.

They placed tape around the room so that no one could enter. Police officer Charles Miller walked slowly into the storeroom with other police officers.

"This storeroom is damn huge!" One police officer said.

"You bet your fucking ass!" Another one shouted.

"Okay, guys." Charles said, "We have a murder victim here. We gotta find her."

The police officers scouted through the store room, finding the body by going through books and brooms. 

Charles was walking until he felt he kicked something. He switched on his flashlight. There, he saw a girl's dead body, eyes opened.

He picked up a piece of torn paper placed beside her. The heading reads "People to kill."

And there was a name written in blood below the heading. It was cancelled using a pen.

"Rika Saionji".

To be continued in Episode 4


	6. Episode 4

"You say what?" Meiko looked at police officer Charles Miller. The six witches came to the police station to look at Rika's body for the last time.

"Most likely, she got killed by supernatural reasons." Charles said, "No fingerprints is found on the body. No weapon marks either, nor is there any weapon around."

"So you mean..." Asuka was stunned.

"She might have killed herself." Charles replied.

"There's no way she'd kill herself." Sarushima shook her head, "Among the seven of us, we knew she is the most sad one. But we have definitely went over the stage of depression together."

"Maybe it's not enough." Charles commented. 

"She wouldn't kill herself." Shiraishi sounded out, "If she did, she would've done it in a place that we are all familiar with."

"Good point, but truth's not out." Charles passed her a paper that was found beside Rika, "Read this." The six witches gathered around to read the paper.

"Who would want to kill her?" Odagiri asked, "She's great overall. Not enough for anyone to kill her."

"Now, we just gotta find the killer." Noa said, "So, may we see the body, Mr Miller?"

"Let me lead you there." Charles Miller brought them to the police laboratory. He then brought them to a room and allowed them to go in.

The six witches stepped in and saw a body covered with a big white cloth. Odagiri took the cloth off and gasped.

"It's real." Odagiri cried. The rest of the witches, when they saw Rika's lifeless body, cried with Odagiri.

For they know they have lost a best friend of theirs.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 4

Han and White Dragon played basketball together. White Dragon dribbled the ball past Han and shot the ball into the hoop.

"You hadn't lost your skills yet, haven't you?" Han asked.

"I prefer to say I tried to train almost every day in jail." White Dragon said, "I still remembered I used to beat all those tall kids in basketball in junior high even if I was short as fuck."

"Everyone was fucking scared of us." Han smiled, "I miss the good old days."

"Me too, Han." White Dragon stared at the sky, "If I can rewind time, I would've rather studied hard with my sister so that I won't drink and wouldn't bump into Old Grumpy Man."

"True. I'd do the same." Han said, "But hey, we learnt some self-defense skills from one of the biggest mafias. We should be grateful."

"I wished Ma was here." White Dragon said, "We three used to joke about lots of stuff."

"I miss Ma too." Han wiped a tear from his eye, "If he hadn't die from cancer, he would've continued to be a part of us."

"I really missed the past." White Dragon sighed, "Now everything has changed."

Han's phone then rang. He answered the call.

"This is Han. Who's speaking?"

"It's me." Shiraishi sniffled, "I'm coming to your house."

"Why the fuck on earth would you do that?" 

"I don't care. I got something important to talk to you." 

"Hey..." As Han was about to speak more, Shiraishi ended the call.

"Who's that?" White Dragon asked.

"Your 'loved one'." Han said, "She's coming over to my house."

In Han's home, Shiraishi sat down on the couch while Han sat beside her.

"What brings you here?" Han asked, "If you're about to ask me about the White guy, I won't talk."

"Please, Han." Shiraishi begged, "I need to know who that guy is. Remembered I told you during lunch yesterday? I told you I wanted to find my brother. This guy gave me a glimmer of hope."

"For the last time, Shiraishi." Han stood up, "He's not your fucking brother. Give it up. He's not worth it. He made you involved in his shit."

"I made myself involved." Shiraishi spoke, "I offended Kameko. It was entirely my fault, not his. I still want to find him."

"He might have died, Urara." Han screamed, "HE MIGHT HAVE FUCKING DIED! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING BENT ON FINDING HIM?"

"Please, Han!" Shiraishi went down on her knees. "Please help me find who that person is. Even if he's not my brother, I swear I won't be angry at you. Just please, help me."

"Why are you so eager finding him?" Han sighed, trying to pull Shiraishi up, but she didn't budge. 

"One of my witch friends got killed yesterday evening." Shiraishi said, "I've a feeling Kameko came back for revenge. My brother did cut her left arm off. I need my brother for information about her so that I can defeat her alone."

"Urara Shiraishi, are you fucking crazy?" Han cupped her head with his hands, "Is that Urara Shiraishi I'm talking to? Or am I talking to Ryu Yamada? Or am I talking to a fucking alien who possessed Shiraishi?"

"You're talking to Shiraishi." She said, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"If I'm talking to her, I should be hearing things like 'let's not bother with that bitch' or 'let's study together'. Why am I hearing something else?"

"I just want to know my brother, thank him, get information of Kameko and fight her myself!" She screamed, tears coming out of her eyes, "What's wrong with that? Why won't you fulfill my request?"

"Do you ever know how dangerous Kameko is, Shiraishi?" Han asked, "She fucking kill people standing in her way. Besides, you're not strong enough to beat her."

"As long as I train..."

"Stop talking bullshit, will you?" Han said, "You can never ever defeat her alone! Never! I've lost my big boss to her! The most knowledgable person in my gang!"

Shiraishi started crying. Han looked at her and sighed.

"You do want to beat Kameko, do you?" Han asked. She nodded.

He knelt down in front of her, "Fine, I'll tell you. He'll go to the shopping mall tomorrow morning for decorations. You'd better be there and not make me talk these information for wasted. Promise me you won't defeat her alone."

"Thanks, Han!" She hugged Han, "You're the best!" Han ran his hands through her hair.

"And looks like you fucking had your itchy mouth talking!" White Dragon slammed the table in Han's garage after Shiraishi left, "I thought I just told you to tell her 

"Why did you expose Boss?" Roi asked, "If Boss wanna keep it a secret, so be it."

"I can't sit down there and watch her kneel down in front of me, begging me." Han sighed, "I really feel bad for her."

Everyone looked at Jay.

"What?" Jay asked, "I don't have any opinions. Don't look at me with the death stare."

"You're too soft hearted, Han." White Dragon said, "You should've straight up said no to her face. She'll give up."

"And you can bear to watch all that?" Han screamed at him, "Your fucking sister wanted to help you in every way, even if means sacrificing her life to defeat Kameko!"

"That's just stupid." White Dragon laughed, "She wouldn't do that."

"And you chose to believe that?" Han threw White Dragon to the door of the garage, "Your dear pretty sister is willing to do shit because she knows you fucking screwed your life up.

"Your Science is bad. She offered to teach you, but you pushed her far away and drank too much until you joined our gang. You get into gang activities, ignored her more and you fucking got her into trouble with Kameko! Because you made her feel abandoned. You made her feel fucking lonely!"

White Dragon got up.

"Wake the fuck up! It's time to wake the fuck up!" Han screamed, "She might have got along with the wrong people, but it's your fault you left her alone! Now she's helping you! To defeat your sworn enemy!"

"Precisely why I'm not acknowledging her!" White Dragon shouted, "I feel ashamed! I caused her to be in this state!"

"And it's time for you to make amends now!" Han said, "Acknowledge her, protect her from Kameko and defeat Kameko together!"

"If Kameko knows I'm alive, she'll murder me and my sister. So it's best I don't tell anyone I'm alive."

White Dragon was about to walk out when Han shouted, "Kameko has returned. She just killed Riku yesterday."

White Dragon stopped in his tracks and clenched his fists. He punched the railings, "Damn fucking hell. I'll find a way to end her once and for all. For now, don't reveal my identity." He then walked off.

"Motherfucker!" Han screamed, "You pussy! Come back down here!"

At night, Shiraishi discussed the morning events with Yamada.

"You said Hans told you the location of the White guy?" Yamada asked.

"Yeah." Shiraishi said, "We might have a chance of knowing who this White guy is. And I want to see if he's my brother."

"I heard Riku died. My condolences."

"Thanks." She hugged Yamada, "We gotta tell the rest about tomorrow morning."

The next morning, White Dragon walked in the decoration shop and bought some decoration.

"Time to make my house more lively!" White Dragon said. As he finished, he walked out of the shop and saw three people standing opposite him.

He turned to his left and another three arrived. He turned to his right and four appeared. He turned back and saw a blue-haired guy. 

"You guys ganging me up or something?" White Dragon asked.

"Of course." A girl stepped up said, "We're ready to get you." She was then revealed to be Noa.

"You've nowhere to run." Yamada said, "Tell us who you are."

"Fine." White Dragon dropped his decorations. Smoke then came out from his pockets and filled the whole store.

He ran out of the store, ran up the escalator and tried to find the exit. Tanmaki and Tsubaki went to fight him first. Tanmaki tried to kick White Dragon, but he ducked and kicked his private part. He pushed Tsubaki off the railings and he fell onto the first floor.

Noa, Sarushima, Asuka, Meiko and Odagiri blocked his way, but White Dragon jumped above them and ran fast. As he ran past a store, he got hit by an incoming bed which flew him back to the first floor. Toranosuke and Ito came out.

"It's hard carrying a bed." Ito huffed and puffed.

"But it's all to catch this guy." Toranosuke jumped down with Ito. 

Noa, with the other four, ran to the first floor but saw Toranosuke and Ito defeated. White Dragon charged at Noa and kicked her stomach, which made her fly back a few meters away.

Sarushima tried to punch him, but missed. White Dragon took a mop and whacked her face with the metal handle. Asuka went forward next, but he smashed her head with the mop.

Meiko and Odagiri rushed forward last to try to gun him down, but he used the dustbin for shield. He threw it at Meiko's head and she passed out.

He took up another dustbin nearby and aimed at Odagiri.

Left with two people. Ushio and Yamada successfully kicked White Dragon into another shop.

He got up and realized he is in the phone shop. He took a table and went out. Ushio rushed forward to kick the table but White Dragon whacked both sides of his face with it.

Yamada kicked the table away and fought with White Dragon. 

"You son of a bitch!" Yamada screamed, "Reveal yourself!"

"Never!" White Dragon shouted. Yamada used his ultimate kicking move and injured White Dragon.

"It's over." Yamada said, "It was a tough fight, but I was stronger."

"No." White Dragon growled, "I can't lose to such a guy like you."

"Oh yes, you can." Yamada smiled, "It's because you suck."

"I don't live 16 years in jail for nothing." White Dragon stood up.

"What did you just say?"

"I said... I DON'T LIVE 16 YEARS IN JAIL FOR FUCKING NOTHING!" White Dragon used his ultimate attack on Yamada. He flew all the way to the other side, spitting blood out from his mouth. 

He walked up to the second floor of the shop and saw Shiraishi.

"Look, it's best you stop this nonsense now." White Dragon sighed, "You guys are only gonna lose."

"I want to find out who you are." Shiraishi said, "And whether you're my brother or not, I want to show you I'm a worthy opponent."

"Bring it on."

He took up a long ribbon from the floor. She got prepared to fight with her fists. 

A few minutes later, Shiraishi got defeated as her hands and legs were tied with the ribbon.

"Give it up." White Dragon said, "I ain't the guy you're finding. My name is White, and you're calling me White the next time you see me. But you're a worthy opponent. Not bad fighting skills since your witching days."

Shiraishi sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He replied, "Just tell your friends to stop ganging me up like that." He then walked off.

Yamada woke up. The rest of them woke up a few seconds later.

"Did we catch the guy?" Ito asked.

"Wait...Shiraishi..." Yamada then looked at the second floor, "Shiraishi!"

He ran to the second floor to find her. He untied her.

"You didn't catch the White guy?" Yamada asked.

Shiraishi looked at Yamada, "He isn't my brother."

To be continued in Episode 5


	7. Episode 5

White Dragon got into his car, drove to the supermarket and got some vegetables. He also got some tidbits for himself and some drinks. He bought a packet of instant noodles and paid for everything.

He then drove back to his house and went to the kitchen. He poured water into the kettle and boiled it. He then poured the hot boiled water into a small pot and placed the noodles into it. He then heated up the pot.

He took a knife, a chopping board and some vegetables. He cut them swiftly and smoothly. He then placed it in his noodles and brought it to the living room table to eat. 

As he ate, he thought about this morning. He walked to his room and looked at a picture of him and his sister, Shiraishi.

He removed the sunglasses that White Dragon has always been wearing. He looked at a school badge last time.

"Urara Kento. Class Monitor."

Kento sat down and thought about how he joined a gang. 

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 5

16 years ago...

"Onii-san, I can help you!" Shiraishi chased after Kento, who walked down the stairs.

"I already told you I will not accept help from people." He replied, "Just leave me alone, you pest!"

"We can study together, Onii-san!" Shiraishi said, "I can teach you Science."

"Never, Shiraishi!" Kento looked at her, "Just concentrate on your studies! Let me drink!"

"You're too young to drink, Onii-san!" She strongly held her brother's shoulder, "Please, stay with me. I'll help you."

"I said no!" Kento pushed Shiraishi away. She fell onto the floor. He looked at her, shocked at what he had done. She looked at him. Sh was on the verge of crying

"I'm sorry, Shiraishi." He then ran out of the house. 

Kento sat down in a pub. He ordered for a wine. As he drank it down, he thought about his future.

"I need to get good in Science." He thought. He ordered one more cup of wine. 

"Maybe I'll join some clubs." He thought again, "But for tonight I'll enjoy myself."

He then remembered what happened just now.

"Hopefully she doesn't mind?" He shook his head as he drank wine.

A few minutes later, he became totally drunk. He walked out the pub, swaying left and right like a drunk man.

He then bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch your step, you punk!" The guy said.

"You should watch your own step!" Kento shouted, "I'm the most smartest student in my school! You are just a guy walking through me, bumped into me and think you're right."

"Of course I'm right." The guy punched Kento. Kento then vomited. The guy was about to punch more when three more people came.

"Why are you punching someone?" The first guy asked, "Boss told us to bring the guy to him if we need to do."

"Look, Robert's not here." The guy said, "If you stop..."

"Shut up, Han." The second guy said, "Roi's right. We do what Boss says."

"Why do you always gotta protect that pussy?" Han asked.

"Because Boss is menacing." The third guy said, "Once we offend him it's the end of our life."

"You're true, Jay." Han said.

Kento woke up the next morning in a big spacious place behind a shop. He was sitting on a chair surrounded by the four.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Kento asked, "And where am I? Why am I here?"

"Good question, bitch." Han punched his stomach, "You bumped into me and you thought you're the big boss."

"Stop tormenting him." Jay said, "If you kill him, then what's the point bringing him here? You might as well leave him in the street yesterday."

"Who's Boss?" Kento asked, "And since when think I was the big boss?"

"Ho ho ho." A white-haired man, in his fifties or sixties, walked to Kento in a business suit.

"Good fucking question." The man said, "I was about to ask you something. Why does your phone keep ringing?"

"That means my sister is calling me." Kento said.

"13 missed calls."

"I need to call her now!" Kento tried to get up, but Han pushed him down. The man threw Kento's phone out of the window.

"You still dare to try to call your sister back when you stepped on my turf and act like a big boss?" He asked, "Since you're a good student, where's your manners?"

"I remembered going to the pub, Sir." Kento said, "I went to drink."

"Drink?" The man widened his eyes, "Aren't you quite young to go to the pub and drink?"

"Can't a guy drink when he's in low spirits?" Kento asked. "I want to help my sister improve her grades, but I can't even help myself. I failed Science."

"And you went to drink because of that?" The man nodded, "You're interesting." The man thought for a while.

"Why not this?" The man asked, "I'll let you go and I'll fuck your family upside down with my gang."

"What?" Kento screamed, "What..."

"Wait, young man. Patience." The man said, "Or I'll let this matter slide. I'll not disturb your family. And I'll give you a lifetime of protection. If you join my gang."

"Your gang?"

"You see, gangs around this district and city has at least 5 people and 1 boss. And I don't seem to have enough people at this moment. Shaggy have went to Taiwan to take care of another asshole who owes us money and he'll be back in a month's time."

"So in order for me to survive, I have to..."

"Yea." The man nodded.

"But I'm a good student!"

"It's your choice after all." The man said, "It's either you die by rejecting me or you survive by accepting my offer."

Kento sighed, "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Good choice, mate!" The man patted Kento's shoulder, "My name is Robert, but you call me Boss. And your work starts now."

16 years later...

Kento stood up and sighed. 

"If Han and Lucas's words are true, that means Kameko is back." 

Han and Kento went to the police officer, where they saw police officer Charles Miller.

"Oh, it's you two again." Charles snickered.

"I ain't here to fight with you, Miller." Kento said, "I got better things to do."

"Like what? Beat people up, splashing paint on people's doors and kill them using weapons or cars?"

"You..." Kento clenched his fists.

"Look, Mr Miller." Han said, "Kento has enough years in jail. He's changing."

"As long as he's in a gang, he won't change." Charles said.

"I don't have time to fight with you, Mr Miller." Kento said.

"Please, Mr Miller." Han said, "We just want to see Riku's body."

"Riku? You mean the dead witch?" 

"Yeah." Han said, "She was killed two days ago, wasn't she?"

"Yeah." Charles said, "But who are you guys to go and look at it?"

"C'mon, Charles." Kento pulled Charles's shirt collars, "This concerns me. It's important to me."

"But it's none of my business." Charles said.

"It is mine." A older guy came out.

"Mr Tan." Charles greeted. Mr Tan is the police warden who allowed Kento in and out of the jail on special occasions and let Kento out a day earlier.

"How is it yours, Mr Tan?" Charles asked.

"This guy here," Mr Tan placed his hand on Kento's shoulder, "I treat him as a son. And he treats me as a father in prison. So he's like my son. And whatever business he has, is mine."

"I see, Mr Tan."

"So, may Kento go ahead and check on whoever he needs to?" 

Charles sighed, "Yes, he can."

"Thank you, Charles." Mr Tan then turned to Kento, "Shall we?"

Mr Tan, Kento and Han went into the police laboratory and went into Riku's ward. Mr Tan slowly took off the cover. Kento and Han slowly examined the body with gloves.

"No fingerprints. No weapon marks. Nothing." Han said.

"That only means one thing." Kento said, "Kameko killed her."

"Kameko?" Mr Tan asked, "Who's that?"

"A bitch that would love to see me die."

Suddenly, Kento's phone rang. He answered the call.

"What's up?"

"Boss, Kameko's back!" Roi screamed through the phone, "She's attacking the high school!" 

"You say what?"

Back at Sakura High School, every student evacuated with the help of Asuka and Yamazaki.

At the front gate, Shiraishi saw a girl descending from the sky.

"Urara Shiraishi." The girl smiled, "It's a pleasure seeing you again."

"You're going to have to face me if you wanna destroy this school." Shiraishi growled, "It's all your fault my brother ended up in jail."

"He didn't want to join me." The girl said, "He suffered my wraith. But he did worse. He cut my hand off. And it's replaced with a mechanical hand!"

"Serves you right." 

"You bitch! I'm going to kill you today!"

The two went on to fight. Meanwhile, outside the school, Kento got out of the car with Han as he wore his sunglasses.

"You're going to be White again?" Han asked.

"I'm protecting my identity." Kento ran into the school. Han ran behind him. 

As the students are retreating, robots appeared a distance away from them.

"Who the fuck are all these people?" Yamazaki asked.

"I don't know," Asuka said, "But we gotta destroy them, don't we?"

"Where are the other witches?" Yamazaki asked.

"They said they're on the way."

"On the way, my ass." Yamazaki went to fight the robots. As he was about to fight, someone sliced through the robots. 

"Mr White!" Asuka was shocked.

"How are you guys?" White Dragon asked, holding his sword.

"Fine." Yamazaki sighed, "We had a hard time getting the students out. You'd better help Shiraishi. She's having a problem holding that woman."

"That woman?" White Dragon looked down to see Shiraishi thrown onto the floor. A girl advanced towards her slowly, a sharp edge appearing on her mechanical hand.

"Oh shit." He ran off. Han then came up.

"Who are you?" Asuka asked.

"Don't need to know me yet." Han said, "Right now, we got students to evacuate, don't we?"

Kameko walked to Shiraishi with a sharp edge on her hand while Shiraishi tried dragging herself away.

"This is sweet." Kameko laughed, "Your brother's in jail. He can't do shit. That leaves me to kill you first."

As she was about to sting the edge into Shiraishi's body, White Dragon charged at Kameko and both of then flew to the right. Shiraishi got up slowly and saw White Dragon.

"White!" Shiraishi ran to him.

White Dragon punched Kameko.

"You bitch!" He screamed at her, "You killed Rika, didn't you?"

"So what?" Kameko screamed, "She deserved it for poking her nose where it doesn't belong!"

"You gotta stop thinking about destroying the school and my loved ones." White Dragon said, "Give it up. This isn't worth the while."

"How dare you say that when you caused me to lose a hand!" Kameko brought him up. "I'm gonna make you suffer again!"

"Not this time." He took out his sword and sliced her mechanical hand off. Kameko groaned in pain as White Dragon dropped to the ground.

"I'll be back!" Kameko then disappeared. Shiraishi caught up to White Dragon.

"Mr White," Shiraishi hugged him, "Thanks for saving me and the school. How do you know I was here?"

"By contacts." White Dragon said, "Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back to my home."

He then walked to his car and drove off. Shiraishi saw a taxi and got into it. She took out her cell phone and called Yamada.

"Yamada," She said, "Get out of the house and wait for my next call." As White Dragon was driving, he thought about what Kameko had said.

"How dare you say that when you caused me to lose a hand! I'm gonna make you suffer again! I'll be back!" He looked at his rear mirror to see his reflection and nodded his head once.

A few minutes, Yamada drove to White Dragon's house. Shiraishi was waiting outside.

"I thought you said White Dragon isn't your brother." Yamada said.

"Indeed I did." She said, "But he said something while he was fighting Kameko. I'm here to find out the truth."

She and Yamada sneaked into the house. Yamada was about to barge in when they found the door unlocked. They walked in the house quietly.

"His house is surprisingly big." Yamada said.

"Shh." Shiraishi placed her finger on his lips, "Whisper."

They slowly walked around the house. There was a kitchen, a dining room and a living room on the first floor.

They walked up to the second level and realized there are 13 rooms.

"He has this many rooms in this one house?" Yamada whispered, "And he's living on his own. Something must be fishy."

Shiraishi then saw a room at the very end. A sign was written "My Room."

"Yamada-kun." Shiraishi called for him, "Follow me."

They sneaked into the room and saw a big bed with a big window and a table full of things. Shiraishi saw a photo on the table that caught her eye. She went to the table and picked up the photo.

It was her and her older brother, Kento. They took this photo when she was in mid school as it was her birthday. She lost it a long time ago but it seemed like this White guy had it.

She then opened one of the drawers and saw the teddy bear she gave him on his 15th birthday. There was also his study glasses. Shiraishi gave it to him when he was in high school as he can't read tiny words.

"What have you found?" Yamada asked.

"This White guy has a photo of me and my brother. He also has the teddy bear I gave my brother for his birthday. He even had the study glasses I gave my brother for his studies. That means..."

"Yes, Shiraishi. You're right." Shiraishi and Yamada turned back to see White Dragon standing at the door, removing his sunglasses.

"I'm Urara Kento," Kento said, "Also known as my gang pseudonym White Dragon."

Yamada and Shiraishi stared at Kento with shock.

To be continued in Episode 6


	8. Episode 6

16 years ago...

Kento, Han and Jay got into the gang's truck. They brought weapons and paints. They then hopped into the car.

"Next target: Morgan Frawes." Jay read out from a notebook, "According to here, he owes us 1450 million yen."

"That's easily more than 10 million US dollars!" Han exclaimed.

"That's why we're going to fuck him and his house apart." Jay said, then turned to Kento, "You ready for your first job?"

"I guess." Kento shrugged his shoulders.

"It's either a yes or a no, not a 'I guess' bullshit." 

"Fine. I'm ready." 

"Then let's set off." Jay drove off to the destination. An hour later, they reached the house. 

"We're here." Jay said as the trio got out. They got their guns and paint as they hid outside the house.

Han knocked the door. Nobody answered.

"Should we just barge in?" Kento asked.

"I think we should." Jay said, "No one answered the door. Fuck it, let's just do it."

The three barged in and walked slowly. 

"Okay, Han and I are going together." Jay said, "You go alone."

"Why?"

"It's to train you for future purposes." The two then went into the kitchen. Kento slowly walked to the bed room and opened the door. There was a bag of money. 

Han and Jay slowly crept into the kitchen, which is a big kitchen. The kitchen has a distance to walk forward before you have to turn left to access another part of the kitchen and the toilet. They quickly hid behind a wall. Jay signaled for Han to stay put while he try to see if anyone is at the second part of the kitchen.

He slowly peeked his head out and saw a guy pointing a gun at him.

"Oh shit." Jay duck down as the guy shot the cups on top of the cabinet.

"It's fucking Morgan." Jay said. Morgan went to them and fought them. As they were fighting, Morgan shot Han on the hand. Han fell onto the floor, injured. He dragged himself to the doorway.

Jay was still fighting with Morgan.

"Kento!" Jay shouted, "I need you to help us now!"

"How?" Kento shouted in the room.

"Just find a way to help us!"

"Fine!" Kento took the bag of money and jumped out of the window. As Morgan was about to rush to his room, Jay pulled him back and back onto the floor.

Kento ran to the truck and saw many guns and knives.

"Which one should I pick?"

He saw up a SMG gun and picked it up. As he was picking it up, he accidentally pressed the trigger and he accidentally shot all the bullets through the window without looking. He then heard someone's body tumbling onto the floor.

"Oh my." Han was shocked. Kento dropped the gun.

"What did I do?" Kento asked.

"Maybe you should come and look." Han said. Kento walked to the doorway and saw that he shot Morgan in the head and body. 

"How the fuck did you do that?" Jay was looking at Kento with surprise.

"I don't know. I screwed up, I pressed the trigger and I didn't let go until it ran out of bullets."

"You are fucking awesome on your first mission." Jay took out the notebook and cancelled Morgan's name, "I gotta tell Boss about this. He's going to be so proud of you."

"Good job, kid." Han tiredly gave a thumbs up to Kento. Kento looked at the both of them, then fainted.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 6

16 years later...

Kento served Yamada and Shiraishi tea in his living room.

"I know it's kind of sudden." Kento said, "One moment, I was White Dragon, the guy you're ganging up on a few hours ago. Now I'm Kento, the guy whose future is already ruined."

"Why didn't you tell us you were Shiraishi's brother in the first place?" Yamada asked, "It would've saved you and us trouble."

"I'm sorry." Kento sighed, "I wasn't planning on revealing on my real identity."

"But why?" Shiraishi asked.

"I thought without Kento around, Kameko wouldn't be back. She would just go away and let us do our own business. I tried not spreading the news that Kento is ever alive, or White Dragon is out of jail. She did believe. But it didn't end there.

"She killed Riku and is still planning on destroying Sakura High. She must have knew. Without me, she could go on and dominate everyone. After all, I'm the one that sliced her left hand off before I went to jail. I was the pain in her ass.

"I'm not ready to let someone die because of me again. That's why I decided to let you follow me and know my real identity."

Kento held Shiraishi's hand, "I'm sorry, Shiraishi. I didn't want to reveal myself because I want you to have a good life without any interruptions. But looks like I failed again."

"It's okay, Onii-san." Shiraishi smiled at him.

"No, it's not." Kento said, "Ever since I joined the bad side, I made you worried so much, even if you're the younger sister. I even made you involved in my gangster issues. It led to you getting kidnapped by Kameko. You even completely changed in high school because of me. I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you. You don't deserve to suffer."

"But I suffered thanks to you!" She hit Kento's stomach with her left fist, but Kento felt nothing. "You are so selfish! Because you wanted to save me, you went to fight Kameko and land yourself in jail for 16 years!"

She punched his stomach again with her right fist, "You made me suffer loneliness for 16 years without a brother! Every time I see an elder brother caring for his younger sister, I would always think about you! Why do you have be selfish, following your thoughts to save me? Why can't you let the police handle it?"

She then continuously punched his stomach, slowly crying, "You fucking piece of shit!" 

She then hugged Kento, crying. "I'm sorry I didn't help you with your studies. I'm sorry I didn't motivate you enough for me to help you. I didn't even help you defeat Kameko. You even sacrificed yourself to fight Kameko because you wanted to save me from her, even if it means going to jail. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Kento ran his hands through her hair, "It's my fault for pushing you away."

"I promise I'll help you defeat Kameko this time." Shiraishi sniffled. Kento smiled, "Thanks."

Yamada looked at them and smiled.

A few minutes later, Kento sat down with Yamada alone in the bedroom. Shiraishi quietly opened the door a bit and eavesdropped.

"I bet you remembered me, didn't you?" Kento asked.

"Yeah." Yamada said, "You're my junior high school bully."

"You are still not affected by me pulling up your underwater, right?" Kento teased.

"Nah." Yamada laughed. "But how are you Shiraishi's brother? She's kind, while you're rough."

"I was kind before I joined my gang." Kento said.

"Then what made you rough?"

"Fine, I'll tell you." Kento sighed. "I was known in the school as the best student alive. Because I was first in all the subjects. I was the best student in school."

"I heard that." Yamada said.

"One day, on my Science test, while I was doing the test paper, I got so sick I felt real sleepy. I suddenly didn't know how to do all the questions. I did them quickly and went to sleep.

"When I got my paper back, I realized not only did I fail the paper, I got the last. All the students started mocking me. Teachers started scolding me. Even the principal asked me if I had a problem or something.

"I thought it was just my flu. I went to study harder. But whenever it comes to Science, it's like my brain became blocked. As mini tests came in, I got shitty marks. Marks that were even below thirty. I became more stressed. My reputation as the best student alive got tarnished too much thanks to Science. By the time it was the first exam paper of the year, I scored the lowest anyone could get. Zero."

"What the fuck?" Yamada was shocked, "I thought you were so smart."

"Not in Science. Now everyone calls me all sorts of names. 'Science Sucker', 'Try-to-act-smart'. And many more. To get respected so much last time to being mocked all the time. And the worst part is that my "best student alive" title went to my sister

"I realized I can't take it anymore. That's when one of my rowdy friends introduced me to drinking. Since then, it became my habit. I neglected my studies. My results slowly dropped. Shiraishi tried helping me, but I pushed her away. I mean I was really pissed at her. She wanted to help me because she pity me. She got the best title, and she's acting like a kind bitch now. She stole my god damn title! I was really furious. After I drank in the pub, I bumped into a gangster and quarreled with him. He brought me to the gang boss and he threatened me to join the gang called The Dragons.

"Since then, I became more rough, like a loanshark. I killed people, drowned them, hanged them. I got kinda rich from all the gang activities I did.

"Now Shiraishi got lonely because I keep pushing her. She goes out with her friends more. She made more friends to ignore me. Of course, I taught her to be sociable and amicable.

"But she made wrong friends sometime later. The friends that she made is related to my enemy's gang. So my gang and my enemy's gang, Dark Phoenixes, are sworn enemies, and we really hate each other to the core.

"Sadly, the leader of my enemy's gang is Kameko, my ex-girlfriend. She was thinking of destroying Sakura High, a school my sister was planning to go to. I declined the idea. She became angry with me, I became angry with her and we broke up.

"Coincidentally, Shiraishi made one friend from my enemy's gang. Shiraishi, this time, started acting quite rough too for some reason. Maybe she's enjoying herself. But she offended the gang member. She even visited her dream school and saw Kameko placing oil there. She threw it away into the sea and the same member that she offended saw everything. Kameko kidnapped her and I was forced to save her, cutting Kameko's left arm in the process and Kameko injuring Shiraishi. Someone must have called the police, that's why they came to surround the warehouse. Kameko managed to run away, whereas my and her gang members ran away too in different directions. I had no where to go, so I had no choice but to surrender. 

"I told the police that if I could attend to my sister's injuries one last time, I would surrender. They agreed, and after I treated her injuries, I was arrested at my house. The next day, I was charged with 12 counts of murder and I was jailed for 12 years. I got an extra 3 years because I murdered someone in jail.

"Since my arrest, I heard from her classmate that she's been super quiet and ignored all her friends. She became super lonely and is only concentrated in studying. She even stayed in school for as long as she could because if she went home, there would be no one. That is until in Sakura High, she met you."

Yamada opened his eyes wide big, "Me?"

"Yes. You." Kento said, "You made her like you through your first time talking to her. I heard it from Leona."

"Toranosuke's sister?" Yamada asked.

Kento nodded, "I knew her a while ago. She told me some stuff about when she visited me in jail. I'm surprised. You made her join a club, talk more and even like you. I admire you."

"It's nothing." Yamada said, "I also like her."

"From the time you graduated from university with her, to the time you guys married, and had your first child, I was there."

Yamada stared at Kento surprisingly.

"Yes. I was there. I was somewhere watching every of my sister's important events. I just didn't want to reveal myself. But you really changed her. And that's why I'm going to give you my blessings to last with her forever."

"Thank you, Kento." Yamada said.

"No, thank you." Kento said, "You made my sister back to her normal self again and you made her so fucking happy. I've never seen my sister smile beautifully in a while. And it's all thanks to you that she could smile and laugh. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you and Ushio last time."

Kento placed out his hand, "Brothers?"

"You bet your ass we're brothers!" Yamada happily shook Kento's hand. Shiraishi smiled as tears dripped out from her eyes.

To be continued in Episode 7


	9. Episode 7

Kameko plumped herself on an operating chair. She sighed as she looked at her sliced mechanical hand. 

"Mr Frawes!" She shouted. A super fit man in his eighties came over.

"Madam Lee." Mr Frawes greeted, "You got defeated by someone?"

"That stupid motherfucker!" Kameko slammed the table beside the operating chair, "Do you know how to fix my arm, Mr Frawes?"

"I have a new weapon to give you."

"Then quickly apply it to my hand." Kameko said, "I hate it. Kento came back from jail. It's going to be harder for me to defeat his loved ones and the school."

"You mean Urara Kento's out from jail?" Mr Frawes asked.

"Yeah. That bitch's brother." Kameko clenched her fists.

"No worries, Madam Lee." Mr Frawes said, "I'll help you."

"Why would you? You just need to fix my hand."

"It's because that son of a bitch killed my younger brother. He's going to taste his own medicine very soon." 

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Witches

Episode 7

Leona Miyamura sat down with Kento and Shiraishi in her house.

"So, Mr Urara Kento." Leona said, "What can I do to help you today?"

"Leona." Kento said, "I need information about Kameko over the last 16 years."

"You gotta to be kidding me." Leona said, "You think I keep tabs on her 24/7?"

"C'mon, Leona." Kento said, "Kameko's destroying us now. She's here after 15 years to just kill Shiraishi and anyone related to her. And Sakura High. And me."

"All because you sliced her hand off." Leona sighed, "What a petty bitch."

"We gotta be quick!" Kento slammed the table, "She already killed Riku. I don't want anyone to be hurt anymore."

"Riku?" Leona went to the computer, "Not worth for me to remember."

"You gotta help us." Shiraishi said, "Please, Leona-san." 

"Fine." Leona pressed on some keys on the keyboard and clicked on something with a mouse.

"Ever since you went to jail, she didn't appear anywhere else. It was like she disappeared from the world. However, she was spotted with someone. A guy named Freddy Frawes."

"Freddy Frawes." Kento repeated, "Frawes."

"You know Frawes?" Shiraishi asked.

"No. I heard of it before. I gotta ask my gang later."

"And that's all." Leona concluded.

"That's all there is?"

"If she's not out for 16 years, you can't expect to hear lots of news."

On the way back home, Kento and Shiraishi walked together.

"How's your 16 years without me?" Kento asked.

"Fine. I got with studying until I got witch powers."

"I've heard about it."

"But it disappeared when Yamada wished for it."

"I'm relieved." Kento smiled, "Now that I'm back, we should spend some time together before we get back to business." 

Shiraishi nodded.

"So, you mean Mr White is Shiraishi's brother?" Odagiri asked Yamada in his house.

"Yeah." Yamada said, "It was kinda surprising for me too. He was my junior high school bully. But he's all good now."

"Still I find something strange." Odagiri said, "Shiraishi said there's a woman she wants to defeat. Who's that woman?"

"Kameko, if I'm not wrong." Yamada replied, "She is the enemy of Kento."

"This Kameko," Odagiri said, "I heard of her somewhere before."

"You heard of her before?" Yamada asked.

"If I'm not wrong, I heard it from someone named Jennifer. She seemed to be related to her somehow."

"Can we still find her?" 

"That's the problem." Odagiri said, "I don't know."

"Maybe I know." Ushio came in.

"Who allowed you into my house?" Yamada asked, "You know you can't just enter someone's house without permission?"

"The door is open." Ushio said.

"Damn." 

"You're talking about Jennifer, aren't you?" Ushio asked, "I might know who she is."

Yamada and Odagiri looked at Ushio.

Lucas got released from jail. He took a taxi from the jail to a food court to eat. He ordered some rice and vegetables to eat. A woman and a guy came to sit beside him.

"Hey, old Lucas." The guy said, "Remember me?"

"And me?" The woman asked.

"I don't feel a need to remember you." Lucas said.

"Oooh, we're old gang mates, man." The guy said, "You can easily forget us?"

"We're not here to chit chat, Siwei, are we?" The woman asked.

"Right." Siwei gave an evil smile, "Lucas, you broke the rules of our gang. Our very first rule. No telling of anything to our enemy gang or any other gang. Since you broke the rule, you're getting killed at 6pm today."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Lucas laughed.

"Ha ha ha." Siwei laughed along, then smacked Lucas's back, "I ain't here to joke, though I love cracking jokes. Boss told me to tell you. So enjoy your last hours." Siwei and the woman then walked off. Lucas continued eating.

"It must be some bullshit Siwei is saying." He thought, "But if this is really from Boss, then I have to prepare to be dead meat."

The six witches gathered.

"Anyone knows who is Kameko besides Shiraishi?" Odagiri asked.

"No." Noa replied.

"Never heard of her at all." Asuka said.

"Who's that?" Sarushima asked. 

"It's the person we need to face now." Odagiri said, "Shiraishi said Kameko wants to destroy not only the school, she also wants to kill us too. We've lost Riku, so now we got to be careful. Be on guard at all times. We have no idea how powerful she could be."

"But she could've killed us years ago." Meiko commented, "Why now, when we're enjoying life?"

"I don't know." Odagiri replied, "We gotta protect the school at all costs. And not let that woman destroy the high school we all enjoyed."

Roi, Jay and Han went to the airport to fetch Shaggy. They waited outside the airport in their car.

"If Shaggy's back," Roi said, "Is he going to pull our team down? He's the reason why we can't go overseas anymore."

"I don't know." Jay said, "We all know he chickened out to kill Kameko at the last minute."

"Which is why he does not have a criminal record." Han said.

"And it's the reason he could go out and enjoy." Roi said, "While we have criminal records but are lucky we did not get caught by the police."

"Let's just forget about the past." Han said, "It's useless. We just have to be welcoming Shaggy and we should just start training him."

A thin guy then entered their car, "Yo, guys!" He placed his luggage at the back of the car.

"Who the fuck are you?" Roi asked.

"You don't remember me?" The guy looked at Roi, "You guys are Roi, Han and Jay, right?"

"Are you the dead Ma?" Jay asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jay?" The guy asked, "I'm Shaggy."

"SHAGGY?!" Roi, Han and Jay were shocked.

"Yeah. Shaggy. The guy who became a pussy and did not fight Kameko. It's me."

"You got to be kidding me." Jay said, "If you're Shaggy, then where's our Shaggy?"

"I thought he was fat and not muscular." Roi said.

"I thought our Shaggy does not wear spectacles." Han commented.

"And I thought our Shaggy would not just dash in the car and wait outside instead." Jay sighed.

"Guys, I've slimmed down a lot." Shaggy said, "Feel proud of me."

He looked at Roi, "Especially you."

He then looked at Han, "And I wear spectacles because I had bad eyesight."

He looked at Jay lastly, "And now because I'm thin, I hopefully could fit in the car."

"I don't believe you, Shag." Han said, "But if you're true, you've changed a lot. A big transformation, I would say."

"Anyway," Jay patted Shaggy's shoulder, "Welcome back, brother."

In Shaggy's basement, which is the gang hideout, Shaggy took out a collection of pens from his luggage.

"Why'd you get so many pens?" Roi asked, "It just doesn't make sense."

"Just you wait." Shaggy took out a pen and shook it a few times. It transformed into a flamethrower.

"Holy fuck." Jay stood back.

"All your pens are weapons?" Roi asked, "That's fucking cool. Without the slightest doubt."

"Where did you get all these?" Han asked. 

"Well, a friend of mine gave it to me, saying he didn't need it. He told me someone gave it to him, and my friend just accepted the gift, but found it no use, so he gave it to me."

"Well, we could actually use this against Kameko." Jay said.

"I heard Kameko's back." Shaggy said.

"News spread fast, doesn't it?" Han asked.

"Hopefully we could use it against her. She'll be shocked that we have this thing by our side."

A guy was washing plates, spoons and forks after he closed his shop for the day at five thirty in the evening.

It has been a busy day everyday for him as many customers come to his stall to order his famous ramen everyday. As he was about to close his stall, someone from his back shouted, "One ramen please."

"Sorry, our stall is closed." The guy said.

"Well, I missed it for 16 years, Mr Jordan Riser." The guy at the back said. "Guess I'll come back tomorrow."

Jordan turned to the back. He saw Kento sitting on a chair.

"Mr Urara Kento." Jordan smiled, "One extra spicy ramen coming up."

After cooking the ramen, he gave it to Kento and sat down.

"How are you, Jordan?" Kento asked, "Business good?"

"It is all well." Jordan said, "From early in the morning, to the evening, people queued from my stall to the carpark opposite for my ramen."

"That's a fucking lot." Kento slurped on his ramen.

"Yeah." Jordan said, "It's been really long since I last saw you."

"And you still can remember my favorite food." Kento smiled, "This is what your father used to cook for me. It tastes almost similar."

"My father gave me the recipe for it." Jordan said.

"I do miss your father." Kento sighed, "It was my fault. I didn't protect him in time."

"It's okay. You wouldn't want your boss to die too, would you?"

"Thanks for understanding, Jordan." Kento said, "I'm really lucky to have met you in junior high  school."

"Oh yeah, how's prison?"

"Prison's just a piece of shit." Kento replied, "I've to deal with people's bullshit without beating them up. And when I do finally punch someone by earning community hours, damn, it felt good."

"16 years must be tough." Jordan said, "I could give you another bowl if you want. Actually, I'd help you make any number of bowls if you want.

"It's okay. It's your knock-off time." Kento said, "I still gotta check on my sister."

"Why is your sister here?"

"She's on the rooftop talking to Lucas."

"The guy who helped Kameko?"

Kento nodded, "Trying to get some clues."

On the rooftop, Lucas and Shiraishi met up to talk.

"So, you used to be working for Kameko." Shiraishi said.

"Yeah." Lucas said, "Before I went to jail, I was indeed one of your kidnappers. But not the person you offended. The guy you offended was Siwei. He met me this morning."

"You called my brother to tell him her plans?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied, "I didn't expect you to be here though."

"Cut straight to the point." Shiraishi leaned against the wall, her left leg on the wall.

"Fine. Kameko has a new helper. He's unknown and very secretive. Though some know him by the name Freddy Frawes, no one knew how he looked like, or sounded like. He's only helping her, that's all I know about him.

"Kameko's going to user her mechanical hand to come out with all sorts of weapons to injure anyone, or in worst scenarios, kill someone. She decides to strike sixteen years later because her hand needs to get fixed."

"Such a long time?"

"It's fixed to her commands." Lucas said, "It usually takes 11 years, but with her preferences it takes an extra 4 and a half years.

"Now she plans on destroying everything related to Kento. From things and school, to family members and friends. Even Kento himself."

"Is there any way to beat her?" Shiraishi asked.

"There might be one strategy," Lucas suggested, "Know her actions. Find it out from her closest allies and you might know who she strikes next."

Straight after he said that, it turned six in the evening. 

"Run, girl." Lucas said, "I'm gonna get killed anytime."

"What do you..."

As Shiraishi was about to complete her sentence, an arrow pierced through his heart and forehead. Lucas fell down the building.

Shiraishi turned back and saw Kameko.

"We meet again, Shiraishi." Kameko clenched her fists.

"I'm not afraid of you." Shiraishi growled. Both glared at each other and prepared to fight.

To be continued in Episode 8


	10. Episode 8

Kento was talking to Jordan Riser outside his stall. 

"It's your knock-off time." Kento said, "I still gotta check on my sister."

"Why is your sister here?" Jordan asked.

"She's on the rooftop talking to Lucas."

"The guy who helped Kameko?"

Kento nodded, "Trying to get some clues."

"I knew Lucas back in preschool." Jordan said, "He never got anything done right. Makes a lot of trouble. All the teachers had a hard time."

"Oh really? I didn't know that. Anyway, why did you want to start up your own cooking stall? 

"I have a passion for cooking." Jordan said, "Since young, before my mum and my dad divorced, I usually help my mum with the cooking. When I do homework in my room, I felt so tired I couldn't even open my eyelids. Once I stepped into the kitchen, I felt all energetic. It's like I got more lively. 

"In mid and high school I'd learn cooking after school with my teacher. And one day, my father passed to me his ramen recipe. My father used to sell ramen before he became a full time gangster. He told me lots of people would queue it. And it would help me boost my sales if I ever became a chef. He said since I liked cooking, he gave it to me."

Kento nodded, "Well, that's..." He then saw a body fell onto the floor. Kento and Jordan ran to the body and took a look at it.

"Lucas." Kento then looked at the top, "Someone definitely came to kill this guy."

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 8

Shiraishi turned back and saw Kameko.

"We meet again, Shiraishi." Kameko clenched her fists.

"I'm not afraid of you." Shiraishi growled. Both glared at each other and prepared to fight.

Kento ran up the stairs as quick as he could. He ran up, only to find Shiraishi beating the shit out of Kameko.

"My arm's not working!"

"Serves you right!" Shiraishi kept kicking Kameko's face.

"You'll regret this, Urara Shiraishi!" Kameko then disappeared. Kento ran to her.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Kento asked.

"I'm fine, Onii-san." Shiraishi said, "Lucas's dead. What should we do?"

"Leave him be." Kento said, "We should really enjoy some time together with your family."

Yamada gathered everyone to his house at night.

"So, what's all the commotion about?" Tanmaki asked.

"Free tempura?" Tsubaki asked.

"And why is this White guy here?" Meiko asked.

"Guys, I have public announcements to make." Yamada cleared his throat. Everyone listened to him while Kento washed the dishes in the kitchen.

"Our dear Mr White that we had try to defeat." Yamada said, "He's Shiraishi's brother, Kento."

"Shiraishi's brother?" Ito was shocked.

"She has a brother?" Noa asked.

"Yeah. He just got released from jail, and no worries he won't hurt us. That brings us to the next point. We have a new enemy."

"A new enemy?" Sarushima asked.

"Yeah." Yamada said, "Basically we wanted to leave her alone. But she's fighting against Shiraishi. And Shiraishi's my wife. I won't let her die to that bitch. That's why I decided to step in and help from now on. I hope you guys could come in and join me as we defeat that bitch."

"We're all in." Toranosuke said, "Whatever you're in, Yamada, we're all behind you, supporting you."

"Thanks." Yamada smiled. "And my next news is... I'm finally promoted to Manager!"

Everyone cheered. Kento took a look outside the kitchen. 

"What are they all cheering for?"

"So this calls for a celebration!" Yamada shouted, "I've ordered a big buffet for all of us to eat! Eat and drink to your heart's content!"

As everyone ate, drank and talked together, Kento went outside the house and sat down at the grass patch.

He thought about his boss.

His boss, Robert Riser. He first met him when Kento was caught by his gang members. Robert might seem like an asshole on the outside. A fierce guy who doesn't give a fuck and would whack anyone if they pissed him off. But on the inside, he's a kind man. He taught Kento self-defense and fighting, as well as handling weapons.

Every weekday's lunch and sometimes dinner, Robert would cook ramen for Kento to eat. The first time Kento tasted the ramen, he wanted more. He ate 4 bowls of it in total that night.

Robert also brought them out to an amusement park for a day to enjoy themselves. Yet, on a gang activity, he was killed by Kameko's gang member. 

Kento smirked as he drank beer.

"You haven't got rid of your drinking habit?" Shiraishi sat down beside him.

"I consume lesser than usual," Kento said, "Why are you out here?"

"Because you're out here." She replied, "You like being the quiet type?"

"It's not that. It's just that I'm not familiar with lots of people here." Kento said.

"Ha ha ha." Shiraishi faked a laugh.

"No, really." Kento said, "I usually stay alone in jail. Half of my lifetime is spent in there. So I definitely got used to it."

"You always tell me to get social, do you?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you should do the same, shouldn't you?" 

"You..." Kento pointed a finger at Shiraishi, but then sighed, "I guess you're right."

"By the way, how did you obtain the birthday photo? I thought I lost it and you said you couldn't find it."

"I just didn't remember to tell you." Kento laughed, "I managed to find it under my bed, and I wanted to tell you. But I forgot year after year. I still remember you got so upset when you lost the photo. You locked yourself in the room for a day without bathing or eating much."

"That's because that was the first and only time you spent your time with me on my birthday!"

"Okay okay, let's go in."

The next morning, Asuka hopped into her car and drove away from Yamada's house. Yamada and his friends had a stay-over at his house for a night.

As Asuka was driving, she realized one of her tires are punctured. Luckily, there is a gas station nearby.

After inflating the tires, she drove again. As she was driving, a black car went beside her. The driver then shot an arrow Asuka on the neck before accelerating off.

Asuka suddenly felt sleepy and fell asleep on the wheel. As she reached the traffic junction, a cement truck came in a fast speed and crushed Asuka's car.

Yamada brought Shiraishi, their kids and Kento out to the amusement park. The family except Kento went to enjoy each part of the park while Kento walked around, exploring the place.

At the last part of the amusement park, Kento is still exploring. Yamada went to him.

"You come to an amusement park just to explore, Kento-san?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really used to getting onto rides for a long time." Kento said.

"Then I'll pull you along!" Shiraishi happily pulled Kento away.

"Ehh, wait!" Kento screamed, but it was no use. 

After the rides, they went to the beach to play with sandcastles and water. Kento sat on a bench as he sees the other playing.

"Seeing them happy makes me really happy." Kento thought, "I don't know if I could ever see this ever again with Kameko trying to kill us."

Shiraishi, in a green bikini, took a pail of water and splashed it on Kento. She then ran to the sea.

"Urara Shiraishi!" Kento ran after her. He took some water and splashed it on her. Shiraishi did the same thing. A moment later, they were both enjoying themselves. Both of them were splashing water at each other continuously, but they were laughing and smiling at each other as they splash water.

At night, Kento and Shiraishi visited the dead Asuka in the police laboratory. 

"She was sleeping on the wheel as the camera catches," Charles said, "She and her car got crushed by a cement mixer and she died. Even if she survived, she would've been paralyzed from head to toe."

"How did she get sleepy?" Kento asked, "I thought she was quite energetic when I saw her left the house."

"Maybe she's just putting up a strong front." Shiraishi said.

Outside the police laboratory, Kento talked to Shiraishi.

"I'm sorry our happy day ended with a tragic event." Kento said.

"It's okay." Shiraishi said, "At least we had fun today. Thanks for creating this day for me and my family to get along. Which includes you."

"No problem." Kento said, "Let's send you home first so that you could sleep and we can discuss tomorrow." She nodded.

The witches and Kento gathered in Kento's house the next day.

"Another one down." Kento said, "This time, Asuka got killed in a car accident. She fell asleep on the wheel somehow."

"Fell asleep?" Noa asked, "Strange. She woke up normally. She has no panda eyes or shit."

"Asuka would always follow traffic rules." Odagiri said, "Why would she get killed in a traffic accident?"

"We have a feeling it's Kameko." Kento said, "But we can't confirm it. We don't have any evidence."

"Why is this Kameko killing everyone?" Sarushima asked. Noa, Sarushima, Otsuka and Odagiri looked at Kento.

"Fine, fine. It's my fault. I brought everyone into this. It was only supposed to be my thing, but I brought you guys in. I'm sorry."

"You should be." Noa crossed her hands, "You're the one who caused two witches to be gone. Who knows who's going to die next?"

"I'll try to think of a plan." Kento said, "For now, everyone have to be careful of Kameko."

"I got defeated by the bitch!" Kameko slammed the table in her room. Mr Frawes pushed Kameko to the operating room. She sat down on the operating chair.

"So now you're saying your arm is injured?"  

"Yeah!" Kameko screamed, "That Shiraishi bitch almost destroyed my hand! Now I'm stuck to shooting arrows!"

"Okay, okay." Mr Frawes took a wrench, "I'll get you fixed."

"Mr Frawes," Kameko asked, "Do you have any idea to eliminate the witches fast?"

Mr Frawes thought for a while, "It might not be fast, but it can deal a big damage if successful."

"You sound like you have an interesting plan." Kameko said, "Let me listen to it. And while you're fixing my arm, replace my left arm with a plastic human hand and give me my mask. I got some things to settle at work."

Yamada was guiding some of his workers on how to promote products now that he is Manager. He manages what his workers do and what project they are coming out.

He sat down on his chair in his office as he looked through some files. Someone suddenly knocked on his door.

He looked up and saw Ara.

"Ms Ara!" Yamada smiled, "Take a seat!"

Yamada and Ara took a seat on the chairs.

"What brings you here, Ms Ara?" He asked.

"I'm here to congratulate you." Ara shook his hand, "You're a Manager now."

"It's all thanks to you." Yamada said, "You gave a good grade for my project."

"You deserved it." Ara smiled.

"Yeah. I need to feed my family too."

"You got a family?" Ara asked.

"Yeah." Yamada took a photo out from his wallet and showed it to Ara, "It's a picture of me and my wife with my kids."

Ara looked at the picture and got a shock.

"This guy's wife..." She thought, "Is actually Shiraishi?"

"Why are you shocked, Ms Ara?" Yamada asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ara smiled, "I'm shocked that your wife is so beautiful. And I'm jealous."

"You'll get a good husband next time." Yamada took the photo back.

"Yamada, I have to run along." Ara said, "Good luck and congrats again!"

"Yeah, sure."

Once Ara got into her car, she took off her mask, revealing it to be Kameko.

"That guy is Shiraishi's husband?" Kameko thought, "Then I should go to work more often. I'll ruin her relationship and she'll get distracted. That's two birds with one stone."

Mr Tan was cleaning up the police station at night. He was prepared to close the police station.

Siwei and Jennifer then appeared in front of him as he closed the station.

"Mr Tan." Siwei smiled.

To be continued in Episode 9


	11. Episode 9

Kento drove to the hospital with Han the next morning. They walked to the counter.

"May I help you, Mister?" The person asked.

"Yeah. May I know where Ward 215 is?" Kento asked.

"It's at the third floor." The person said. Kento thanked her and went to the second floor with Han. 

They walked in the ward and saw Mr Tan on the hospital bed, reading a book.

"Oh, you guys are here." Mr Tan placed the book down, "You must have heard the news from the police department."

"What did they do to you?" Kento asked angrily.

"Nothing. They just made me paralyzed from head to toe. And it's forever."

"You said paralyzed?" Kento asked, "And you're in this state forever?"

"I know you're angry, Ken." Mr Tan replied, "But if you ever touch your fingers on them, you're going get more hurt."

"Never." Kento commented, "I trained myself everyday in the jail. There's no way I could lose."

"You're too arrogant, my dear." Mr Tan smiled.

"I don't care, Mr Tan." Kento clenched his fists, "I'm going to find those two and they'll pay for making you into this state!"

"Wait, Ken." Mr Tan sighed, "I think I should tell you a backstory on why they attacked me in the first place, you know."

"What backstory?"

"A few years back, they're committing a house robbery. I was in the vicinity. I managed to catch what they're doing, and I'm almost got them arrested. I trapped them in a box and locked it. I don't know how they escaped.

"The only guy I caught was a guy named Lucas. He screwed up and tripped down the stairs."

"So that's how Lucas got into jail?" Kento nodded, "Can you remember whose house they robbed into? Or at least when?"

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 9

Kento met up with the gang in Shaggy's basement.

"The gang is officially back again after 15 years!" Shaggy said.

"This," Kento pointed at Shaggy, "Is our Shaggy?"

"Hard to believe, Boss." Jay commented, "but he's really Shaggy."

"You've grown so fucking thin." Kento slapped Shaggy's stomach, "Gymming while you went to puss out 16 years ago?"

"I'm sorry, Boss." Shaggy smiled sheepishly, "I know last time I'm a pussy. But now I'm here. I'm stronger and better. I think I can beat you."

Roi, Jay and Han stared at Shaggy.

"Oh really?" Kento laughed, "Fight me then. If you get undefeated within a minute, you get to be the Boss."

"You serious?" Shaggy asked. Jay shook his head. Roi laughed while Han did a facepalm.

"OUCH!" Shaggy screamed in pain as he is on the floor, his hand twisted behind his back by Kento.

"Not even half a minute," He shook his head, "Shaggy, it doesn't mean you win if you train. I trained in jail too."

"Damn, Boss." Shaggy said weakly, "Fine, fine. Let go of my hand. It's fucking pain. I'm about to fucking die."

Kento let go of his hand, "You should learn more."

"Boss, what are we going to do now?" Roi asked.

"Good question." Kento said, "We're going to find Kameko's gang, and take them down, so that it's easier to go against Kameko. Our first target is Jennifer."

"And we don't have any clues on her." Jay said, "How are we supposed to get information and find her?"

"Another great question, Jay!" Kento said, "From what I heard from Jordan, Jennifer is hanging out nearby his stall. Tonight. And someone has to dress up."

"As?" Han asked.

"What do you think?" Kento asked, "If we want to attract a girl, do you think we should get a another girl?"

"Yes!" Shaggy shouted, "I never see a woman turn another woman on!"

"Dream on, Shaggy!" Kento screamed at his face, "She's not a lesbian!"

"Fine." Shaggy said, "I'll sacrifice myself then."

"You sure you know how to dress?" Roi asked, "You used to wear beggar clothes."

"Oh, shut your fucking mouth, comedian!" Shaggy said, "I ain't need your fucking comments."

"I'm sure you guys know how to handle this." Kento said, "I gotta settle something else."

Shiraishi and her friends except Yamada gathered in Odagiri's house.

"I really hate that Kento!" Noa said, "Ever since he came into our lives, our friends have been taken away from us!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Meiko said, "I never seen a person impact so much!"

"Shiraishi," Sarushima asked, "Don't you find your brother a burden? And an asshole?"

"No." She quietly said, "It's not his fault."

"How is it not his fault?" Ito asked, "Asuka and Riku got killed! It's because your brother had a fight with a bitch!"

"I don't really know clearly what's going on," Toranosuke sighed, "but ever since he stepped in, two of our friends die. We hadn't had much impacted activities since 

"Who knew he could gave us so much trouble?" Tanmaki asked.

Odagiri smirked, "I'm sorry, Shiraishi. I feel the same. I can't..."

"Why are you all so against my brother?" Shiraishi slammed her hand to the table beside her. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"It's not even his fault he became like this!" She screamed, "It's not his fault he offended that fucking bitch! It's not his fault that bitch killed all of our friends! It's mine! I didn't convince him hard enough to study harder! If I had convinced him to study with me..."

Shiraishi held back her tears, "If you're against my brother so much, then you're not my friend." She then ran out of the house.

"What's with her?" Ushio asked.

"I don't know." Noa sighed, "But if she wants to unfriend us because of him, so be it."

Shiraishi sat down on a bench a few meters away from the house. She cupped her head with her hands. Kento was beside her.

"And you just screamed at your own friends that it's not my fault." Kento appeared in front of her, "What's wrong with you?"

"I just want them to know you're innocent." Shiraishi sniffled.

"My dear sister," Kento sighed, "Didn't I tell you? As long as the people that knew me well know I'm a good person, I'm contented. Anyway, why would it affect you because they think I'm bad?"

"I had a fault in it too." Shiraishi said, "If I..."

"Oh my god, Shiraishi." Kento laughed, "I already told you it's my fault. You stubborn girl." He hugged Shiraishi while she cried in his arms.

Meiko, Sarushima, Odagiri and Noa were walking to the shopping mall to buy some clothes for themselves.

They went to the clothes shop and went to try some clothes. After trying out clothes, they bought some and walked home.

Someone walked behind them slowly and quietly.

"...and there's something wrong with Shiraishi." Sarushima sighed, "Ever since her brother came, she's been super defensive."

"She's defending her brother so much." Noa said, "She even said she had a part in her brother's past."

"Maybe we should go and ask her?" Odagiri asked.

"We? Ask her?" Noa asked, "She's like better without us. It's like she said 'fuck you' when we just criticized her brother."

The person behind attacked Meiko from the back. The other three turned back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Noa asked.

"None of your business." Siwei grinned as he released a grenade onto the floor. Smoke started coming out.

"I can't see shit!" Sarushima screamed.

"Me neither!" Odagiri shouted.

"What the fuck is this motherfucker doing to us?" Noa screamed, "I felt like he pulled up my skirt."

"Me too!" Odagiri said. By the time the smoke is gone, Meiko is missing.

"Where is Meiko?" Sarushima asked.

"She must have been taken away by that motherfucker!" Noa clenched her fists. "Bitch!"

Kento is cooking bolognese spaghetti for lunch for Yamada and his family in their house. He brought the food to the dining table.

"Uncle White!" Akira ran to him.

"Hey, Akira!" Kento smiled.

"Just call him Uncle next time, Akira-chan." Shiraishi said.

"Let's tuck in." Yamada said, "I'm hungry."

After they finished eating, Kento and Shiraishi cleared the table and cleaned the plates. Kento then went to the living room and sat down on the floor.

"Kento-san," Yamada said, "Yamazaki's looking for you." Yamazaki then appeared behind Yamada.

"You still have the guts to appear?" Kento asked outside the house.

"I know I offended Kameko," Yamazaki sighed, "I was part of this."

"If you hadn't offend that bitch," Kento said, "I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of going to jail."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"What's the point for a late sorry?" Kento shook his head, "Shit things already happened. Asuka and Riku got killed. My prison warden got paralyzed for life. Who's next? I don't want another death, but it has to happen every fucking time."

"I know it's been hard on you."

"Glad you know that. Now that bitch's more powerful than ever. I can't stop her alone again."

"I really hope I could help you." Yamazaki said before walking off. Meiko then ran to Kento.

"Hey, Kento-san!"

"Meiko." Kento was surprised, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit you." Meiko pushed Kento into the house.

"You're acting all weird, aren't you?" Kento asked.

"No!" Meiko smiled, "It's my normal attitude!"

"Oh, okay."

Shiraishi came out of her room and saw Meiko.

"Why are you here?" She asked, "You were against me just now."

"Oh, I came here to say sorry." Meiko sat down on a chair. Shiraishi sat beside her while Kento sat opposite her.

"So, Ms Otsuka," Kento asked, "What brings you here?"

"As I said." Meiko replied, "It is to apologize to Shiraishi and it's to forgive Kento-san."

"Forgive me?" Kento was surprised, "Are you high on drugs today? Such a change of heart."

"That's right!" Meiko said, "I'm not used to showing my good side. But when I do, people call me one of the kindest girls on Earth."

"Oh really?" Kento asked, "I thought you're only good at drawing?"

"You underestimate me, Kento-san." Meiko commented, "I have a very kind heart."

"I couldn't agree more." Kento said.

"Is something wrong with you?" Shiraishi touched Meiko's forehead, "Are you sick with fever?"

"No!" Meiko hugged Shiraishi, "I'm fine! I totally love you too!"

As they were hugging, Kento strained his eyes and saw something bulging in Meiko's shirt.

"What's that thing in her shirt?" He thought. 

"Hey, Meiko." Kento asked, "Don't mind me asking, but why is there something weird in your shirt?"

"Something weird?" Meiko laughed, "No. There's nothing. You must be mistaken."

"Me? Mistaken?" Kento looked closely at her shirt, "No way."

"Maybe I'm pregnant, you don't know!" Meiko continued laughing.

"Oh my, you're good at making jokes!" Kento started laughing, "You should really be a comedian, Meiko!"

"I know, right?" She is still laughing.

Kento laughed continuously with her, "Shiraishi, take off her shirt for me."

Meiko immediately stopped laughing.

"Are you for real, Onii-san?" Shiraishi asked.

Kento also stopped laughing, "Of course I am. Take it off."

"Are you a pervert or something?" Meiko covered her stomach with her hands, "Why did you want Shiraishi to take my shirt off?"

"Are you scared?" Kento asked, "Quick, Shiraishi. Just take off the god damn shirt. Is it so hard?"

She looked down.

"You don't want to do anything?" Kento stood up, "Fine. I'll do it." He walked to Meiko and pulled her up from the chair.

"You are crazy, Kento-san!" Meiko screamed, "You can't just go around and tear people's clothes apart! It'll make you a pervert!"

"I'm not. You must have a guilty conscience." Kento tore off her shirt. Shiraishi gasped in shock as there was a bomb strapped to Meiko's stomach.

"Looks like I'm spot on." Kento growled, "You act and play nice so that you can get in the house and kill us when the bomb timer is done. Genius plan, but not smart enough."

He pushed Meiko to the floor and pointed a gun at her. Shiraishi stood up, wanting to help Meiko, but Kento blocked her.

"Very well." Kento said, "I have no other choice but to kill you." 

Meiko stared at Kento in horror.

To be continued in Episode 10


	12. Episode 10

"You are crazy, Kento-san!" Meiko screamed, "You can't just go around and tear people's clothes apart! It'll make you a pervert!"

"I'm not. You must have a guilty conscience." Kento tore off her shirt. Shiraishi gasped in shock as there was a bomb strapped to Meiko's stomach.

"Looks like I'm spot on." Kento growled, "You act and play nice so that you can get in the house and kill us when the bomb timer is done. Genius plan, but not smart enough."

He pushed Meiko to the floor and pointed a gun at her. Shiraishi stood up, wanting to help Meiko, but Kento blocked her.

"Very well." Kento said, "I have no other choice but to kill you." 

Meiko stared at Kento in horror.

"Please, don't kill me, Kento-san!" Meiko begged, "I was forced to place this on! I was!"

"That doesn't mean you fucking snoop right into this house and try to kill us!" Kento shouted, reloading his gun.

"Please, Kento-san." Meiko continued to beg, "I want to survive. I don't want to die."

"Who did this to you?" Shiraishi asked. 

"I don't know!" Meiko screamed, "A guy took me away from our friends and he made me unconscious. When I woke up, I was asked to go to your house and when the bomb detonate, I'll have to die with everyone here in this house. Kento-san, do you have a way to remove the bomb?"

"You nuts?" Kento lowered his gun, "What makes you think I can stop the bomb?" 

"You gotta think of a way, Kento-san!" She hugged Kento, "Please! I want to survive!"

"I'll try."

Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 10

"Oh yeah!" Siwei jumped up and down in front of Kameko, "Boss, I just took another one down. She should be dead in twenty four hours."

"Good job, Siwei." Kameko said, then she turned to the back, "You sure you can handle it alone, Mr Frawes?"

"Trust me, Madam Lee." Mr Frawes took a rifle and a knife, "I may be old, but I'm still fit as a fiddle."

"Where's Jennifer?" Kameko asked Siwei.

"I don't know." He replied, "She said she went to hang out at the nightclub."

"She has nothing better to do these days, does she?"

"I'm afraid not, Boss."

"Well then, she can enjoy for now. If she ever dare to be late in our meetings, she's going to end up like Lucas."

Ushio brought Yamada and Odagiri to meet someone in the nightclub at night.

"You sure we're safe here?" Yamada asked.

"This look like a messed up place." Odagiri looked around.

"C'mon, remembered when I told you I knew Jennifer, you guys were begging me to bring you guys along. Now you guys are downright scared."

"We didn't know she'd hang out in this kind of place!" Odagiri said as she saw girls dancing on the pole.

"That's call entertainment." Ushio said.

"I'll pass." Yamada said, "And where the fuck is Jennifer?"

"She should be nearby." Ushio saw a private room door and knocked on it.

Siwei opened the door.

"My dear Ushio!" Siwei said, "Come in, Ushio and friends!"

"Where's Jen, Siwei?" Ushio asked.

"Oh, she's outside making a call or something." Siwei sat down on a chair, "We'll wait for her. Why are you lookin for her anyway?"

Outside Jordan's stall, Kento and his gang gathered.

"Jordan allowed us to use this place as a reporting base." Kento said, "And so, Shaggy, you better do your job properly on finding out Jennifer."

"I'm scared though." Shaggy said.

"Like yourself last time, pussy." Jay said, "Just go. You said you'll sacrifice yourself."

"Why, you..."

"Even I was the one asking you." Roi commented, "And you said you agree to find Jennifer."

"Good luck." Han gave a thumbs up. Kento brought Meiko and a toolbox to the stall. 

"Run along now, Shaggy." Kento said, "I gotta deal with some things here."

"Fine." Shaggy stormed off. Jay, Roi and Han laughed.

As Shaggy walked to the nightclub nearby, he saw a woman outside the nightclub, like she's waiting for someone.

Shaggy walked confidently to the woman.

"Hello, pretty miss." Shaggy asked, "Do you know the name Jennifer by any chance?"

"Who the fuck are you?" The woman asked, "You look like an ape that just got his hair shaved."

"Who are you calling an ape?" Shaggy went up to the woman, "I'm not an ape."

"Don't get close to me, ape." The woman pushed him away. 

"Get out of my way." Shaggy went for the door, "I will find her myself."

"No entry."

"Whatcha mean no entry?" He tried pushing the door open.

"This nightclub doesn't allow assholes of 18 years and younger." She kicked him away.

"Does it look like I'm 18?" Shaggy asked, "I'm fucking 27."

"But you act like a 18 year old kid."

"Just let me in." Shaggy pushed her away and walked in the door. As soon as he entered, he was fascinated by the girls dancing and stripping on poles.

"Damn." Shaggy knocked his head onto a wall while looking, "I'd better start looking for Jennifer."

Back in the private room, Ushio, Yamada and Odagiri are talking to Jennifer, who just came into the room.

"Jennifer, we want to ask you about something." Ushio said, "I hope that you don't mind."

"I won't, no worries." Jennifer said, "Go ahead and ask."

"Do you know about Kameko?" He asked. Siwei was about to walk to them when Jennifer stopped them.

"Kameko?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kameko." Odagiri repeated, "The bitch who killed two of my friends."

"Hmm, Kameko." Jennifer nodded, "I won't tell you anything about her. But I could tell you one thing."

She went near to Odagiri, "Be careful because she can strike anytime, in any form."

"What do you mean by that?" Odagiri asked.

"Oh, it's because she's a dangerous woman." Siwei said, "You wouldn't want to mess with her. Besides, someone already messed with her way before."

"Could you at least tell us more about Kameko?" Yamada asked.

"I'm afraid not." Jennifer said, "It's either you stop asking and drink with us. Or you get out."

As she opened the door, she saw Shaggy at the door.

"Now who the fuck are you?" Jennifer asked.

"Miss Jennifer, my name is Shaggy, but everyone calls me Shag."

"You want to have sex? With me?" 

"Of course not! That's just my name."

"Okay." Jennifer nodded, "If you're here to ask about Kameko, you can kindly fuck off."

"I'm here for you." Shaggy said. Jennifer turned to Shaggy.

"For me?" She asked. "So cute."

She then turned to Siwei, "I'ma go out with this guy for a while. Help me take care of them if they still wanna stay."

"No problem." Siwei said before Jennifer brought Shaggy out of the room.

"I think we'd be leaving now too." Ushio said.

"It's getting late." Odagiri smiled weakly, getting cold with all the air conditioners blow at her.

"We'll see you again." Siwei opened the door, "Eventually."

The trio walked out of the nightclub.

"Not only did we not get clues about Kameko," Odagiri complained, "I was almost freezing to death."

"You can't stand coldness, can't you?" Ushio handed her his jacket.

"Thanks."

Jennifer brought Shaggy to a hotel room. She then pushed Shaggy to the bed.

"So, you're looking for me?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah." Shaggy said, "I don't know how to phrase it to you."

"Phrase it to me?" Jennifer took out her shirt, revealing her flower bra.

"Oh my fucking god!" He thought, "She thought I want to have sex with her."

"What's wrong, Mister?" Jennifer pulled down her pants.

"Holy fuck." He thought, "I'm screwed. Guess I've to have sex. Anyway, it's only once in a lifetime."

Shaggy nodded, "Nothing."

Kento took a screwdriver and screwed the bomb off Meiko's body. He switched it off.

"It should be done." Kento said, "You're safe."

"Really, Kento-san?" Meiko asked.

"I think so." Kento wasn't sure. He still heard ticking sounds although he had switched off the bomb.

Or so he thought.

He went near to Meiko's stomach and placed his ear to her stomach. The ticking sounds were heard clearly.

"I'm sorry, Meiko." Kento sighed. "I think the bomb's still inside. In fact, it's in your stomach."

"What?" Meiko cried.

"I'm terribly sorry." Kento looked down. Meiko cried and hugged him.

"I know I'm all to blame for this." Kento sighed, "You guys were just livin' your life great until you met me. You can blame me all you want."

"No." Meiko pulled away.

"Why?"

"I know you caused us trouble," Meiko said, "But you helped me a lot. You put in lots of effort just to try to deactivate the bomb. I can see that from the hours you spent trying to unscrew the thing on my body. That shows me you're willing to own up to your mistakes, and change for the better. I like that."

"Thanks for the compliment." Kento smiled.

The next morning, Shiraishi held a party at her house. Her friends appeared at the party and chatted happily over work and gossip. 

Kento called Roi for him, Jay and Han to bring the big metal human-sized box from Han's garage.

"You crazy, Boss?" Roi asked, "You know this metal shit is heavy."

"Just try to bring it over." Kento said, "I need to carry out the procedure later."

"Fine." Roi sighed.

Meiko was happily talking to the other three witches: Noa, Sarushima and Odagiri.

"Where were you yesterday?" Sarushima asked, "We were so worried about you." 

"Yeah. When you disappeared," Noa said, "We were worried sick like hell."

"It's okay. I'm fine and I'm right here." Meiko smiled.

"Glad to know that." Odagiri said. 

"Girls," Meiko sighed, "Don't blame Kento any longer."

"Why?" Noa asked, "I thought you used to hate him."

"You'll see through his actions." Meiko said, "Remember to gather outside later."

As Noa, Sarushima and Odagiri were talking, Meiko walked out of the house.

The metal box was outside.

Kento was waiting with Roi, Han and Jay. 

"Are you sure you want to proceed with this?" Kento asked, "You can actually go for an operation. It has chances of succeeding."

"It's okay." Meiko said, "I think I've lived enough to see this world."

"You have a chance of surviving, Meiko." He commented, "Why? Why do you rather be dead?"

"As I said, I lived long enough." She looked at the skies, "If the chances on the operation are low, that's worse. My friends know that I died suddenly. At least now, my friends would know I'm going to die."

Kento nodded, "I respect your decision." 

Everyone gathered outside.

"Hi, guys." Meiko cleared his throat, "I'm very sure you're confused why you're invited here. Let me tell you then. I'm going to die soon. Here."

"Die?" Noa screamed.

"Yes." Meiko said, "I have a bomb in my stomach. I've been thinking for a while. I could go for an operation, but the chances are low. If I die suddenly, it's worse. I rather you guys know of my death than to receive it suddenly.

"According to Kento, I have 3 minutes left before the bomb in my stomach detonates." Meiko pointed at the metal box, "But no worries, I'll be in that metal box.

"Before I go in," Meiko said, "Any last requests?"

Noa, Sarushima and Odagiri hugged her for one last time. 

"We'll miss you." Noa cried. Meiko then went into the box and locked it. 

"Everyone, stay back." Roi shouted. 

1 minute left. Kento shook his head and looked at the rest of the people. Most of them were crying. Only Shiraishi and Yamada didn't.

As soon as the timer hits 0 seconds, Meiko exploded. There were big dents on the metal box.

The gang stood up and carried the box away. Everyone except Yamada, Shiraishi and Kento were still crying.

"I didn't expect it to happen this way." Kento said, "I thought the timer is the bomb."

"It's okay, Onii-san." Shiraishi comforted him, "It's not your fault. You didn't want this to happen, right?"

Shaggy woke up a few minutes later in the hotel room. As he looked around, he saw Jennifer sleeping beside him. She's naked.

He checked his own body.

"Naked?!" Shaggy ran to the toilet to bathe before rushing out.

"Oh shit, I'm actually going to be dead for this." Shaggy thought, "I fucking screw shit up."

To be continued in Episode 11


	13. Episode 11

"You said what?" Roi was surprised. The gang gathered in Shaggy's basement.

"Did you say you just had sex?" Kento asked, "With Jennifer?"

"I didn't realize!" Shaggy cried, "She was too sexy!"

"You just got yourself into hot shit." Jay shook his head, "Probably you can go and kill yourself now."

"Please!" Shaggy begged, "There gotta be something you guys can do to help me!"

"What can we help you in?" Kento asked, "Nothing. We told you to get information. It certainly does not include fucking a woman."

"So that means I'm dead if she's pregnant?" Shaggy asked.

"Of course." Han said, "Since she works for Kameko, she can use that against you and you gotta start working for them."

"And most likely our gang is going to get fucked up by her because of you." Roi said. 

"Fuck!" Shaggy screamed. 

Shaggy's phone then rung. Shaggy answered the call.

"Hello."

"This is Jen Jen, my sweetie." Jennifer was on the line, "Let's meet up for lunch, shall we, darlin'?"

"No... I mean, yes!" Shaggy said. He then ended the call.

"Who's that?" Jay asked.

"Jennifer. She invited me to lunch."

"Then this might be our chance." Kento said, "Our chance to catch Jennifer and ask her to spill the beans."

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix 

Episode 11

Yamada went for work in the morning after the death of Meiko. He sat down and did his work until lunch.

As he was about to leave for lunch, Ara Li called him to her office.

"Ms Li." Yamada greeted, "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, it's a simple request." Ara said, "You see, I'm always alone when it's lunchtime. I just wanna talk to somebody while I eat. So, do you mind eating with me?"

"Sure." Yamada said, "No problem."

"Good." Ara smiled.

"Finally." She thought, "This should work as according to plan."

Yamada bought his lunch and brought it to Ara's office.

"So, Yamada, you told me you had a family?" Ara asked.

"Yeah." Yamada placed rice into his mouth and chewed.

"I see. Do you feel that your family is blessed?"

"Yea." Yamada said.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you. Hope you don't mind." Ara took out a circle-shaped clock that has a mouth. "I don't have a family."

"It's okay, Ms Li." Yamada replied.

"Look, Yamada." Ara sat beside him, "I wanted to test something out. Would you mind?"

"I don't think so." Yamada said, "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is." Ara smiled, "Would you help me kiss this small clock?"

"Why would I kiss a damn clock?" Yamada asked.

"Oh, as I said, it's a test." Ara explained, "I got this small clock from a fortune teller. He said if I kissed the clock, I'd get good luck all year round. But I don't need it because I had no one. So I decided to give it to you to use now."

"I don't need luck." Yamada said, "I got a pretty and good wife and have two cute kids. I ain't needing any of those. Besides, I don't trust fortune tellers."

"Just trust me on this one." Ara placed it closer to his mouth, "It really brings good luck."

"No, thanks." Yamada was about to stand up when Ara pushed the clock to kiss his mouth. Yamada was unresponsive for a while, but then stood up and looked at his arms and legs.

"It's real." Yamada said, "It's real!"

"Told you I would keep promises, Jerald." Ara removed her mask to reveal herself as Kameko.

"We'll go according to what we had practiced." Kameko said, "And you know we can't afford to fuck it up. If we manage to make that bitch leave him and make her depressed, you'll have this body as your reward."

"I'll do my best, Boss." Jerald nodded in Yamada's body, "I feel much more alive in a body now!"

Kameko gave an evil smile, "Time to keep the drama going."

The gang paid respects to two of their gang members in the cemetery before lunchtime. Robert Riser, their former boss who got killed by Kameko. And Ma, a previous gang member who died due to cancer. 

"Boss," Kento placed a flower in front of his grave, "How have you been? The gang just reunited after a few years. Usually, you'd be there to cheer us on to continue gang activities like chasing people for money and killing them if they refuse to pay up. You'd treat us lunch and dinner after that. Now you're actually dead. And we can't enjoy time like we used to. Fear not, Boss. We're going to defeat Kameko like we promised you before you died. The gang and I wish you a prosperous living in Heaven."

Kento went in front of Ma's grave, "How are you, Ma? Remember the first few time we got together, you were the only kind one to me. Everyone was just not giving a shit. Except you. And Boss of course. You and him taught me a lot and I've definitely learnt a lot from the both of you. I remembered you used to crack jokes on happy and sad times. Remember the first time you received news that you had cancer? You were crying. For the first time. I realized your pain. We all cried with you. Still, you chose to live with it. And you went off one day without telling us. We were devastated, you know? Still, the gang and I wish you a good time in Heaven." He then placed the flower in front of the grave.

"It's time we should move along." Kento said, "Shaggy's late for his 'date'."

Shaggy went to the restaurant that Jennifer asked to meet in. He could not find her anywhere though.

His phone then vibrated. He received a message. He checked it.

"Meet me at the alley behind the restaurant - Jennifer."

Shaggy walked to the alley and saw Jennifer waiting, anxiety on her face.

"Jennifer!" Shaggy ran to her, "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"My dear," Jennifer took Shaggy's hands, "I feel that someone's following us."

"Following us?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes. I feel that White Dragon's gang is right here stalking on me." Jennifer started to pull his hands and run, "We gotta leave this place. I hate to meet that gang. Especially the fatso. He asks stupid questions."

Shaggy growled softly.

"The fatso?" Shaggy asked.

"There's a fatso in the group." She told him, "It must be Shag or something."

As they were running to an open end, Han blocked their way.

"Where do you think you're running, Jennifer?" He asked. Jennifer turned to the back but saw Roi and Jay.

"You faggots!" Jennifer prepared to fight, "You forced Kameko to retreat years ago! She could've taken over Sakura High if not for you!"

"She would've destroyed it when my sister enters it." Kento landed directly behind her, "And you definitely know that ain't happening."

"Bitches!" Jennifer tried to fight, but Kento kicked her face and body. Han pulled Shaggy away while Roi and Jay whacked her.

"You did a great job attracting her here." Han said.

"She was the one that ran here." Shaggy sighed, "Although I feel sorry for her, she called me a fucking fatso. She told me she hated the fatso in the gang the most."

"That was you." Han smacked Shaggy's stomach, "Now this is you. You're no longer fat."

In Shaggy's basement, Roi, Jay and Han pointed guns on Jennifer as she sat on the floor, bruised on the face.

"Look, Jennifer." Kento said, "I don't wish to waste your time. Nor would I want to waste mine. You tell me Kameko's plan and we'll be kinder to you."

"I won't open my mouth." She grumbled.

"Please, Jen dear." Shaggy begged, "We need the information. If Kameko's not stopped, we're officially dead."

"You!" Jennifer turned her body as to not face Shaggy, "I loved you with my heart. Yet you betrayed me. You were actually working with this motherfucker."

"I'm not a motherfucker." Kento said, "Your boss is."

"I know." Shaggy said to Jennifer, "I know I betrayed you."

"Of course you did! You're the damn fatso!"

"Wait, how'd you know?" 

"Roi told her earlier." Jay said.

"Fine." Shaggy said, "I know I betrayed you. I know you love me. You had sex with me and you're probably going to get pregnant because we both didn't wear condoms."

"You..." Jennifer clenched her fists.

"I love you too, Jen. You're pretty. And I guess we can get to know each other better. Please, if you were to tell us Kameko's plan, I'd marry you. That night you told me you're lonely and you wanted a family. Once the baby comes out, I'll take good care of it together with you."

"WHAT?" Roi, Jay and Han screamed at the same time.

"You nuts, Mister Shaggy?" Kento asked.

"You sure you're going to promise me that?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes. My promise." Shaggy said. Jennifer went to hug him.

"I really really love you!" Jennifer screamed in joy, "I can't wait to spend time with you!"

A few minutes later, all of them sat down and gathered at a table.

"Okay." Jennifer breathed in and out, "Kameko's planning to ask my clan mate to injure someone real bad. And here's a major clue: it's one of your friends. Not your gang."

"That must mean Shiraishi and friends." Han said.

"Then that's settled." Kento said, "Thank you, Jennifer. You can do whatever you want with Shaggy. Make sure to let him be safe to come back to the gang."

"No problem!" She cuddled in Shaggy's arms. He sighed.

Jerald, in Yamada's body, drove to Yamada's house and unlocked the door. No one's at home.

He went to look at the family portrait.

"He has two kids and a wife." Jerald said, "Sadly, I'm going to break them up."

Yamazaki and Leona went out together for dinner.

"So, you want to talk about Kameko?" Yamazaki asked.

"You're somehow related to her, aren't you?"

"I offended her. That's all."

"If that's the case, she wouldn't want to destroy Sakura High so much till the core."

"You seem to know she wanted to destroy Sakura High." Yamazaki sipped his coffee.

"I talked with Kento the other day when he was just released." She said, "He told me she wanted to kill Shiraishi and anyone related, including the school."

"Fine, then. I'll tell you a story." He placed down his coffee, "Kameko and I used to be friends. Normal ones. We met through Kento, of course. Through lunch. We talked sbout a few stories. Then, one day, I heard something over lunch.

"Kameko beaten the shit out of a boy over him making fun of her hairstyle. I was kinda pissed at her. Which kind of asshole would punch a guy just for making fun? She could've ignore it, but she just had to punch the girl. What's worse is that the boy's face got disfigured."

"I spread this news over the school website and soon it soared to social media. It became famous for a while. People were looking at her like she's a devil. She had to quit the school and changed her hairstyle for people to not recognize her and for the news to die down. That's what made her hate me quite much and wanted to burn Sakura High to the ground."

"What a petty bitch." Leona sighed, "She never learns her lesson, does she?"

"She's back stronger, though." Yamazaki replied, "We must be prepared to fight her. I can't delay the fighting any further."

Shiraishi came back home from her work in her business suit and heels. She had to help a friend to promote some products, which worked out quite successfully.

"Yamada-kun!" She called out ,"I'm home."

No response. All she heard was a soft moaning. She walked to her room and realized the door is closed.

She opened it and got a shock. Yamada and Ara are having sex on the bed, naked.

Yamada looked at Shiraishi shockingly, "It isn't what it seems like, Shiraishi."

"How could you?" She asked angrily. She started packing her clothes into a luggage  and brought her children along with her.

"C'mon, Shiraishi." Yamada got out of the bed, "We can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Tears start coming out of Shiraishi's house as she grabbed the luggage and the kids outside of the house. She hailed for a taxi and went in.

"Shiraishi!" Yamada shouted. The taxi then went off. He then smiled.

"Good job, Jerald." Ara came out, "Mission accomplished. I'll be checking on her to see if she wants to commit suicide. I think I'm looking forward to it."

To be continued in Episode 12


	14. Episode 12

"Ah, finally!" Kento washed the last part of his toilet, "I'm finally done with this bullshit." He kept all the brushes and sponges. He then washed his utensils and plates before wiping them clean and putting them back into the cupboard.

Kento was getting ready to have his beauty sleep. He had been cleaning his house since six in the evening after he came back from capturing Jennifer. He switched off all the lights in his house and walked up to his bedroom.

He yawned and went straight for bed. Some minutes passed by. He was sleeping soundly when he heard his doorbell rang. He ignored it and tried to sleep again.

Again, the doorbell rang. Kento sighed and covered his ears with his blanket. The doorbell rang again, and again. The doorbell then rang continuously. He grumbled and woke up.

"I swear, whoever's pressing the bell like it's nothing is going to get fucked." Kento wore his spectacles and walked down to the living room. 

Shiraishi is still spamming the doorbell button. Her two kids were sleeping, heads on the luggage.

As she spammed the button, Kento opened the door and looked at her.

"Miss Urara Shiraishi," Kento sighed, "I don't think it's appropriate to spam my fucking doorbell at this time."

She went to hug him and cried, tears flowing out like crazy. Kento ran his hand through her hair and patted her back.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 12

"You mean Yamada had sex with another girl?" Kento asked in his house, "Literally?" 

"I don't know why." Shiraishi sniffled, "I just feel betrayed. I was about to tell him about my work..."

"Wait, you're still working?" Kento asked.

"I volunteered to help my friend." She sighed.

"Okay, you can stay here as long as you like." Kento sighed, "Just don't make so much noise after ten. It's when I need to sleep."

"Thanks, Onii-san." She hugged him again. Kento smiled at her. 

The next morning, Kento and the gang went to play blackjack. The five looked at their two cards.

Han drew a card and passed the turn on to Shaggy. He kept his cards. Roi kept his cards too. Jay drew two cards and then passed the turn on to Kento. He drew a card and then ended his turn. Each of them bet a thousand yen, and Han is the banker.

They then opened their cards. Han and Kento scored a total of 21 points each. Jay, Roi and Shaggy have lower points.

"Time to pay up, bitches." Han smiled as the three paid him money. Kento reshuffled the cards.

Han started first again. Before he drew any cards, Kento threw his cards on the table, revealing a double "Ace".

"What the fuck?" Roi was shocked, "You cheating, Boss?"

"It's just that luck's on my side." Kento replied as Han gave him five thousand yen. Roi took a card and kept it. Shaggy kept his cards and Jay drew a card.

Everyone except Kento opened their cards. Jay got lower points than Han, Shaggy got higher points than Han and Roi exceeded 21 points.

"Whenever Han's the fucking banker," Roi said, "We hardly win."

"Why not Han and Boss do Bluff?" Jay asked, "They have the most luck and we would definitely see them compete against each other with luck to see who's bluffing. The first to win three is the luckiest."

"Let's do it then." Kento said.

Han and Kento split the cards equally and took half of the cards each. Han started first.

"Three sixes." He placed three cards down, facing the blank sides.

"One five." Kento placed the card down. 

"One six." Han placed down the cards again.

"I bet that's a lie." Kento flipped the cards and saw that it was a seven.

"Fuck you." Han took the cards and placed it in his hands. Kento started first this time.

"One ten." He placed the card down.

"Five nines." Han placed the cards on top.

"Three eights." Kento placed the cards on top.

"That's a lie!" Han opened the cards and realized that Kento told a lie.

"Not bad." Kento took the cards, "The last round will determine who's the lucky one." 

The two then played the game for ten minutes, and after that it still hasn't ended.

"One three." Han placed the card down.

"One four." Kento placed his card down.

"One five!" Han placed his second last card down, "Almost!"

Kento stared at the card for a very long time. He stared at Han, who was ready to put his last card down.

"I think it's a lie." Kento flipped open the card. Jay, Roi, Shaggy and Han gasped in shock as he flipped the card.

The card was a six.

"And I won." Kento smiled.

"So, the luckiest award goes to Urara Kento!" Jay said. Everyone clapped their hands.

"Stupidest game to see who's lucky." Han teased, patting Kento's back.

"Next time you should just ask me to generate a random number." Kento joked, "I'mma submit the number to the lottery and I might win jackpot."

Both of them laughed.

Tanmaki and Tsubaki are eating breakfast in the streets. 

"How's life goin' on for you?" Tanmaki asked Tsubaski.

"Oh well, it's actually fine." Tsubaski said, "Anyway, have you ever wondered who's the White Dragon?"

"From some sources," Tanmaki said, "White Dragon is a leader of the gang. He did lots of murder which led him to jail."

"That's all?" Tsubaski asked, "Nothing else?"

"Unfortunately, no." Tanmaki said.

They then walked to Sakura High, where they saw Ito flipping through some books and marking some of them.

"Look what Ms Teacher is doing." Tanmaki said.

"Oh, hey, guys." Ito looked at the two guys, "Anything I can do for you today?"

"We need you to search about White Dragon." Tsubaski said.

"And that's for?" Ito asked.

"You know, up to now, we don't trust this guy." Tanmaki explained, "We all know that. We all don't trust that faggot. So we need to find out about his background. So that we have evidence that he's bad."

"He might have caused the death of three of our friends." Ito continued flipping and marking books, "But I don't think he's bad. There's a reason Shiraishi and Yamada believes in him."

"And it's only her." Tsubaski talked back, "It's like us friends against Shiraishi and Yamada. He might not have shown his true colors yet. We might not know and it might be too late if he turns bad."

"We need to prepare." Tanmaki said, "We can't be defeated."

"Sorry, but I can't use school computers for this reason." Ito said, "Go and find other people."

Tsubaki and Tanmaki were walking back home.

"So, what should we do now?" Tanmaki asked, "We need to quickly find out information."

"How bout' the library?" Tsubaki suggested.

"No problem!"

"No problem?" Kameko stood a few meters away from them.

"You!" Tanmaki screamed, "You're the bitch! You're Dark Phoenix, the leader of a gang called Phoenixes."

"You're smart, Shinichi." Kameko threw a shuriken blade at his forehead, "Too bad your smartness goes to waste."

Tanmkai fell onto the floor, blood oozing out from his forehead, dead.

"You're next, Tsubaki." Kameko smiled. He ran away into a car and drove off in a fast speed. He looked behind to see Kameko waving. He turned back and got crashed by an oncoming car. His car over-flipped for a few times before stopping.

Shiraishi slouched on the couch and looked at the birthday photo that she took with Kento years ago. Kento came back from his gang meeting and saw her looking at the photo.

"You took it from my table?" He asked her. She nodded. He sat beside her.

"I really miss this day." Shiraishi said, "It was one of the best days of my life. You always go for school camp on the week of my birthday that I got to celebrate it on my own. Then, on one year, you skipped the camp just for me. For my birthday. We had a fun time, and we then took this photo. 

"And I lost it." She laughed, "I was so devastated I stayed in my room for quite long."

"I still found it in the end." Kento said.

"Yeah, I know that." She said.

"You shouldn't get so upset over losing a photo." He said, "And I still think you should talk to Yamada and settle this out. I feel like helping, but I'm in no position to do that."

"I'll try." Shiraishi said.

Odagiri prepared to go work in her business suit and skirt while Ushio is preparing sandwiches for her.

"Bring this to work." Ushio gave it to her, "In case you feel tired."

"Thanks, Ushio-kun." She kissed his forhead, "I'll see you tonight."

"See you." Ushio waved goodbye as Odagiri wore her heels and walked off. She got into her car and drove to the supermarket to buy a cup of coffee.

As she queued at the register, two men who were reading newspapers were watching her move very clearly.

Odagiri sat in her car and ate the sandwiches and drank her coffee. After a few minutes, she's done eating. She drove off, a car following behind her.

As she drove, she realized she forgot to bring her work-related documents. She made a u-turn back.

The car following quickly u-turned and drove up to her car. As they came to a traffic junction, the two men barged into her car and pointed a gun at her. 

Odagiri drove to a pier where they wanted her to drive to. The men then asked her to step out.

They tied her hands and arms with ropes. They took more ropes and tied her ankles and thighs. They gagged her with duct tape and threw her in the backseat. One of the men placed a phone on top and switched it to a camera app. It was facing Odagiri. They locked the car and threw the car key into the sea.

"That should do the trick." One of the men said, "The rest is up to him." 

Odagiri tried to wriggle free of the ropes, but to no avail. She tried muffling for help, but no one heard her.

She moved left and right and tried moving her legs but could not as it was tightly tied. She used her head to break the windows, but it did not work. She then used her heels to bang the doors, but it did not work too. She tried dragging the ropes against the seats too, but the ropes didn't budge. She sighed and continued trying.

Ito and Yamazaki visited Tsubaki in the hospital.

"How did he end up here, Doctor?" Ito asked, "He don't remember us. He even starts acting crazy at times."

"He got into a car crash." The doctor explained, "After further examination, we realized that he had brain damage."

"Brain damage?"

"Severe brain damage." The doctor said, "He must had a bad car crash."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." Ito said before the doctor walked off. 

"This is real bad." Yamazaki said, "We found Tanmaki dead. And Tsubaki had severe brain damage. This must be Kameko's doing."

"So we should consult Shiraishi's brother?" Ito asked

"We might have to." Yamazaki said, "But for now we would have to start fighting. It wouldn't be long before Kameko starts killing everyone. She's a bitch from the start."

"You knew her?" Ito asked.

"Don't ask me questions like that. Just prepare for training." Yamazaki walked out of the ward. Ito looked at him weirdly.

In the afternoon, Odagiri is still struggling to wriggle free of the ropes. She continued muffling but no one could hear her.

Jordan went to buy some noodles from the pier for his ramen. As he took it from his supplier, he saw someone struggling in a car nearby.

He took a hammer with him and ran to the car. He smashed the windows of the car and opened the door.

He then saw Odagiri tied up and gagged.

"Miss!" He went to untie her and took off her gag, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Odagiri got out of the car, "Thank you for saving me."

"One more thing; pull down your skirt. Your...pink panties are visible."

"Oh shit!" She quickly pulled down her skirt, "Thanks so much." She then got into the driver's seat.

"Shit, my documents! I'm late for work already!" Odagiri thought, "Gotta take the documents first. At least I can tell my boss I got them." 

As she drove off, Jordan got into his car and followed her.

As soon as she reached home, she walked quickly out of the car and into the house. It was a complete mess.

"Ushio-kun!" She called out, "Clean this mess here!" Newspapers and knives are all scattered over the floor.

And there's blood.

"Ushio-kun?" She called out again, this time kindly. She followed the trail of blood to her room, where the door is closed.

"You in there, Ushio?" She knocked the door.

Jordan arrived behind her car. He saw that her car is unlocked and went to the backseat. He saw a phone on the top of the car. He removed it and kept it. 

Odagiri opened the door slowly and realized that the curtains were closed and that is what made the room so dark.

"Stop hiding, Ushio-kun." Odagiri said. She turned on the light and got a shock.

Ushio-kun and her two children are murdered, blood all around them. They are right beside each other. 

Odagiri cupped her hands into her mouth as tears came out from her eyes.

To be continued in Episode 13


	15. Episode 13

16 years ago...

The police brought Kento and Shiraishi to their home after the fight with Kameko. Once they reached their house, Kento brought his sister into the house while the police officers waited outside.

He told Shiraishi to sit on the sofa as he took out the first aid box. He cleaned her arm wound with anti-bacteria wipes. He then took out a money box.

"This is for college, Shiraishi." Kento pased her the box, "This money is actually for the two of us, but since I already had no future, I might as well give it to you."

Shiraishi hugged Kento tightly.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She cried, "Without you..."

"You will be fine." Kento said, "Just go through college and you'll be fine. Don't get so sad over me. If you're sad, I'll be hurt too."

"But I...I caused you to..."

"No, no, no." Kento said, "It's me. I chose this path. I ought to blame no one but myself."

He brushed his hand through her hair, "I'll miss you so much. How you study so hard everyday, your cheerful self. Your nagging. Everything about you."

Shiraishi cleared her tears. 

"It's time for me to go." Kento went to the front door, "I don't know how long I'll be away from you, but promise me one thing in case I can't get to say it in future."

He breathed in and out, "Promise me you'll lead a good life for yourself." He went out and the police officers pointed guns at him. Charles Miller handcuffed him and pushed him into the police car. 

As the police car drove away, Kento looked behind and saw Shiraishi chasing after the car, but tripped down and fell. He turned back and heaved a sigh.

Shiraishi looked up and saw the police cars drove away. She cried uncontrollably, tears flowing out from her eyes.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix 

Episode 13

16 years later...

As soon as she reached home, she walked quickly out of the car and into the house. It was a complete mess.

"Ushio-kun!" She called out, "Clean this mess here!" Newspapers and knives are all scattered over the floor.

And there's blood.

"Ushio-kun?" She called out again, this time kindly. She followed the trail of blood to her room, where the door is closed.

"You in there, Ushio?" She knocked the door.

 

Odagiri opened the door slowly and realized that the curtains were closed and that is what made the room so dark.

"Stop hiding, Ushio-kun." Odagiri said. She turned on the light and got a shock.

Ushio-kun and her two children are murdered, blood all around them. They are right beside each other. 

Odagiri cupped her hands into her mouth as tears came out from her eyes.

"Tell me you're joking." Odagiri went near to Ushio, "Tell me this is all just a joke to scare me."

She placed her finger near to Ushio's nose and fell down. She did the same thing to both of her children's noses. No sign of breathing.

"They're dead." She muttered, crying, "They're dead." She laid down on the floor beside them. 

Charles Miller, Mr Tan and his police officers arrived at the scene a few minutes later. They investigated the scene while Mr Tan pushed his own wheelchair to Ushio's room.

"Miss Nene Odagriri." Mr Tan read the name from his phone, "You must be Ushio Igarashi's wife. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Mr Tan." She shook his hand.

"So, while our police officers are on this, why not you tell me what you happened?"

Charles investigated the bed and the bodies. He checked the curtains, the toilet and the kitchen. Nothing. No clues.

"Okay, noted." Mr Tan gave her his name card, "Visit us any time in the station if you had any more clues about this or anything related to this."

"Thank you very much, Mr Tan." Odagiri said before going into the toilet. Charles and Mr Tan walked outside and got into their police cars. They then drove off.

Jordan was sleeping in his own car when he heard a loud bang. He woke up suddenly.

"What the fuck?" Jordan looked at his window as he saw Odagiri slamming the door close and going into her car. 

Kento is washing the plates after breakfast. Shiraishi went to send the kids to school. 

He walked to his room after washing. He lied down on his bed and rested for a while. He thought about how he got his own house.

His parents, before they went off to Hanoi, gave him a house and a few money to him, saying that it'll help him in the future if he needs to study in a quiet and conducive environment as no one is living in his house.

He sighed. He don't study anymore. That shows he's losing out to many people outside if he needs a job.

But how is he going to study? Shiraishi knocked on his room door.

"You're back." He said. Shiraishi sat beside him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"Oh, I was thinking of studying again."

As Kento was about to continue on, he got a phone call. It was from Jordan.

"Yo, Jordan." He answered the call. 

"Kento, you have a friend that is a girl and has purple hair, right?" 

"Right. What the fuck's her name?"

"I heard it's Odagiri."

"And why did you call me?"

"Oh, well. She's going to do something bad. Better come to the rooftop of Sakura High. I don't know what's she going to do there. I'm following her so that I get to see what's she doing."

Jordan then hung up.

"Jordan!" Kento said, but then Jordan already ended the call. 

"What happened, Onii-san?" Shiraishi asked.

"Follow me." Kento got up from his bed.

Odagiri stepped on the bench on Sakura High's rooftop and was about to jump down when Jordan rushed in.

"Miss!" Jordan screamed, "Don't jump down! It's dangerous."

She turned around and saw Jordan, "It's none of your business."

"I know it isn't!" He said, "But jumping down will injure yourself."

"I know what I'm doing." 

"No, you don't!" He replied.

"Yes, I do!" Odagiri said, "Now, get out of here and pretend you didn't see me do anything."

"Odagiri!" Shiraishi screamed as she came up to the rooftop with Kento, "What are you doing?"

"Why did you come?" Odagiri asked, "I wanted to have sit here and be alone."

"Sit here and be alone?" Kento asked, "I don't think that's what you are planning to do. You could've done it somewhere else other than this high place."

"We all know Ushio and your children are killed," Shiraishi added on, "Onii-san and I heard it from his prison warden. But don't just take your life because of this."

"It's just so hard!" Odagiri cried, "My family members! All my loved ones! They're just taken away from me suddenly!"

"We all know you're stressed out and devastated." Kento shouted, "But there's no need to commit suicide. You can come down and we can talk."

"What's it got to do with you?" She asked, "You are the motherfucker who caused so many of our friends to be dead!"

"It's not..." Shiraishi was about to continue talking when Kento covered her mouth.

"Yes, it's my fucking fault!" Kento shouted, "I know my presence is annoying and shitty. I know since I came, your friends started dying. Your family starts dying along. You have no one close to you left. Then I have an option left for you."

Kento went near to the bench and carried her down.

"What are you doing?" Odagiri asked.

"If I die, Kameko will stop attacking any one of you anymore." Kento explained, "The reason she return and killed all of your friends is because I have a feud with her. It snowballed and it became what it is today. Her main aim is to kill me. So if I die now, she'll stop killing, and nobody else will suffer any longer."

"Onii-san!" Shiraishi ran forward to the bench, "What will happen to us without you?"

"Lesser trouble." Kento said. As Kento was about to jump over the celling, Odagiri pulled him down and slapped him.

"And why would I let you jump down?" She asked, "If you're dead, what will happen to my best friend here? She's a target to your enemy. And she's not protected under great care without you around. How could you let your sister suffer again?"

Kento looked at Shiraishi, then turned to Odagiri, "I won't commit suicide then. But promise me one thing. That you'll not commit suicide again too. If you break your promise, just know I'll kill myself too."

Odagiri looked at Shiraishi and nodded, "I promise." 

Shiraishi smiled and hugged Odagiri.

Outside the ramen stall, Jordan showed Kento the phone that he took from Odagiri's car.

"This was taken from the car." Jordan played the clip of Odagiri tied up and struggling.

"And why would you show me this?" Kento asked, "It's not like I have a fetish of her or something."

"But ask yourself this question," Jordan said, "Why is this in the car? "

"Good question." Kento nodded.

In the evening, as Odagiri went to buy something, she saw three kids bullying two elderly people. She went forward and pushed the three kids away.

"Are you okay?" She asked the elderly people. They nodded and thanked her before walking away quickly. The three kids then dragged her to behind a shop. 

They punched her stomach and kicked her legs many times. She screamed for help but no one heard. 

Two boys pulled her up. The third guy took a knife.

"This'll teach you to not poke your nose into people's business." As he was about to stab her, Kento's hand stopped the guy's hand.

"Who are you?" The guy shrugged his hand off. 

"This is my turf." Kento growled, "Why are you torturing people in my turf?"

"You're White Dragon, the ex-convict?" The guy laughed, "Seriously, you're already so fucking old, man. Give it up. The young generation will take it over."

"I didn't say you can have my turf, boys." Kento pointed at the exit, "Get the fuck out, or else."

"Or else what?" The guy asked, "We're not scared of an old man trying to beat us up."

"Show me." Kento said. The boys dropped Odagiri onto the floor. The first boy tried kicking Kento's face, but he blocked it using his hands. When the boy kicked again, Kento held both of his legs and swung him at the opposite direction.

The second boy came in and took a wrench. Kento just took out his sword from the corner of the turf and the second boy was scared.

The third boy challenged Kento to a hand combat fight. Kento gladly accepted it and dropped his sword. 

The third boy punched Kento's stomach. Kento tried to punch the boy's face, but he dodged. The boy kicked Kento's face and his private part.

Kento thought of something. He faked a punch, which the boy blocked. Kento then punched the boy for real when the boy stopped blocking and kicked his face.

To top it off, he carried the boy with two hands and forcefully broke his back by bending him. The sound "crack" was heard clearly. He then threw the boy onto the ground. The other two boys ran to him.

"You want to act like adults, I'll treat you like one." Kento took out his sword, "Leave or I'll slice you into bits and pieces."

The two boys ran away, carrying the third boy on their shoulders. Odagiri stood up.

"You okay, Odagiri?" Kento asked. 

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me." Odagiri replied, "And I know I was harsh to you just now. A little bit earlier on."

"It's okay." Kento picked up the sword, "My fault. I'll take the blame."

"This is your old gang hideout?" She asked curiously.

"Yup. This is the place where my boss got killed and my gang and I ran away to another place. This place is abandoned as hell, but my sword is still here and it's where I left it before going to jail. I was planning to leave it alone".

"But why?" Odagiri asked.

Kento placed his sword back into the casing, "This sword is what caused everything. I sliced off Kameko's hand. She's bent on revenge. And that's why this all happened."

"Who are those kids anyway? And why are they so rough?" She asked. "Ito told me kids are mature enough. They act so big."

"Kids are different nowadays." Kento said, "Maybe what your friend said is just scratching the surface. Kids just wanna act big and show their elders that they're the fuckin' boss. But don't get me wrong. Not all kids are assholes."

Kento stood in front of her, "Since you're here, I wanted you to do something."

Odagiri looked at him weirdly, "You mean..."

"Of course not that!" Kento sighed, "I created this problem. And I know I caused your family to die in a horrible way. I promise I'll help you find the murderer as fast as I can. In the meantime, you're going to punch me. Or do anything to vent your anger on me."

"But..."

"Just do it." Kento said, "Just hit me. I know you feel devastated and angry at me. So go ahead and do it."

Odagiri clenched her fists, "Then don't blame me for hitting you hard."

"I won't."

She was about to hit Kento when she stopped.

"You're about to punch me." Kento asked, "Why did you stop?"

Odagiri walked away. Kento chased after her.

"Shiraishi told me everything." She sighed.

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" Kento asked.

"Your history." Odagiri said, "She told me while I was at your house with Shiraishi and you were hanging out with Jordan."

"That girl." Kento sighed. "I swear..."

"You're going to let people continue misunderstanding you, aren't you?" Odagiri asked.

"I don't give a fuck of what people think of me." Kento replied, "I only care in defeating Kameko for good and sending her to where she belong: in a jail. It's getting late. Come to my house and I'll cook dinner for you."

"How do you know I'm buying dinner?" She asked.

"Shiraishi told me." Kento said, "C'mon, let's go home." He then walked off. Odagiri sighed and followed him.

To be continued in Episode 14


	16. Episode 14

16 years ago...

In a warehouse, Kento charged forward with his sword. Kameko also charged forward with her sword and both of them jumped as they clanged their swords against each other.

Kameko kicked him and was about to stab him when Kento blocked it with his sword. He tried slicing her body, but she dodged everything.

Ma took a hammer and ran to whack an enemy gang member. He fell onto and died.

"One member down!" Ma shouted.

"Man, you don't really need to shout loud." Roi said, "We definitely can hear you loud and clear."

"Can't be helped. I love to shout." Ma grinned. Jennifer pounced on him. Roi ran to help, but Siwei blocked and fought Roi instead.

Jay took a crate and aimed it at Lucas's face while he got up. Jay then kicked it and it went straight at Lucas's face.

"Bullseye!" Jay cheered for himself.

He then ran to untie Shiraishi.

"Tell Onii-san to stop fighting!" She screamed.

"I'm sorry, Ms Urara." Jay said, "I guess that's a hard choice, considering how dangerous she can be."

"It can be solved with words and understanding."

"It can't, Ms Urara." Jay replied, "She's a stubborn bitch. Nothing will go into her head."

Kameko then went to Jay and pushed him away. She held Shiraishi at throat point as Kento got near her. 

"Come any closer, and I'll slit her throat." 

Shiraishi took this chance and bit Kameko's hand. In the process, Shiraishi's arm accidentally swiped through the sword, leaving a cut on her arm. 

"You bitch!" Kameko screamed, "How dare you bite me!" She was about to attack when Kento kicked her away.

"You don't fucking touch my sister like that." He then continued fighting with Kameko. Jay ran to Shiraishi.

"Let's get you to a safe place for now." He pulled her away to hide behind the walls.

A few seconds later, Kento was injured by him getting a cut on the hand by Kameko's sword.

"I can see your left hand is cut." Kameko smiled, "Let me finish off your right hand for you."

"There's no way you're going to do that." Kento dodged Kameko's sword and jumped. He then used all his might and sliced her left arm off.

Jay, Roi, Ma and Shiraishi gasped in shock as Kameko groaned in pain. Her left arm rolled to a crate.

"My left arm!" She cried. Police sirens were then heard. Roi, Jay and Ma made a run from the other exit. Shiraishi ran to Kento. 

The enemy gang members ran off too, leaving Kameko alone.

"You'll suffer for this, motherfucker!" Kameko screamed before running away without a left arm.

Charles Miller and some officers barged in the warehouse and pointed guns at Kento.

"Put your hands up in the air." Charles shouted, "Urara Kento, you're arrested for killing and murdering people."

Kento placed his hands up in the air, "You can arrest me, but can I request something before I go?"

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 14

16 years later...

After Odagiri ate, she stayed outside the house and stared at the sky. Kento sat beside her.

"Looking at the skies?" He asked. 

"Thinking about life." She replied.

"So, what do you plan to do after this?" He asked.

"I think I might move out of my house." Odagiri said, "I might buy a smaller house for myself."

"In that case, you should stay at my place." Kento suggested, "Save your money."

"But I don't want to disturb or trouble you just because of me." She said.

"No, no, you ain't." He said, "I had like so many rooms and I'm the only one living here. Shiraishi and her children just moved in. I still have like 10 more rooms."

"So I can move in?"

"Yeah. Feel free to."

"Thanks, Kento." Odagiri said, "I'm sorry for my past attitude towards you."

"It's okay. I've placed that behind me."

The next morning, Yamada's friends except for Shiraishi and Odagiri gathered in Sakura High's Supernatural Studies Club Room for their friend meeting.

"Tanmaki and Tsubaki are dead." Yamazaki said.

"And Ushio and his children are dead." Sarushima added on.

"Odagiri must be quite sad." Ito shook her head. 

"I really got to give it to this asshole." Noa said, "I'm going to find this Kento guy and give him a good scolding to scram off."

"I agree." Sarushima said, "We dragged getting Kento out of here, and our group of friends became smaller and smaller by the day. We gotta do it immediately."

"What are you guys talking about?" Odagiri walked into the room.

"You're here just in time, Odagiri." Noa said, "We're going to go against Kento and tell him to scram off from us. We would like you to join and be the leader."

"I'm against that idea." Odagiri shook her head.

"Is your head missing a screw, Odagiri?" Sarushima asked, "You're usually against Kento, so why are you against this idea now?"

"I got my reasons." Odagiri said.

"Do you like him, Odagiri?" Noa asked, "You can't just cheat on your husband like that."

"Why would I do that?" Odagiri asked, "Besides, I'm a widow now."

"Then why are you so against this idea?" Noa asked.

"Because she knows what Kento did." Han came in. Jay was behind him.

"You filthy guy. Why are you stepping in the room?" Noa said, "You should tell your boss to fuck off and go find someone else to torture, not our friends. They've suffered enough. All thanks to your boss."

Han clenched his fists.

"You and your boss should scram off and leave us alone." Noa said, "We've suffered enough."

"What did my boss ever do to you?" Han growled, "All he ever did was to slice off Kameko's arm."

"And that bitch almost killed all our friends." Sarushima said.

"If he hadn't sliced her arm, you people wouldn't be where you are today! You won't even be alive!" Everyone looked at him.

"If my boss hasn't sliced her fucking arm off, Kameko would have burned your school when Shiraishi steps into the school. You guys would all be dead! Burn to the fucking ground! And think about it, Shiraishi saved your lives too. If she didn't want to go to Sakura High, Kento would just let you guys die. Don't you know the reason you're standing here, perfectly fine and healthy is because of him? And when Kameko kills your friend one by one, you blame him each time. He's trying hard to save everyone. Do you think you can?"

Noa and Sarushima looked down onto the floor.

"And you, Yamazaki!" Han screamed, "You son of a bitch! The reason why Kameko wanted this building burnt is because of you. Why not you tell what you did?"

"Enough said, Han." Jay said, "Let's go."

"I'm not done, faggot!" Han turned to Noa and Sarushima, "You two bitches always complained about my brother. What have you done to criticize him like that? Nothing! You did nothing to help your friends too. So why are two motherfuckers complaining?"

Han sighed, "I think I made myself very clear. If I hear any more criticism on my boss, I'll..."

Jay placed his hand on Han's mouth, "Sorry for the inconvenience. He's just talkative. He likes to reveal everything. We'll take our leave." He then pulled Han away.

Noa slouched on a chair. Sarushima leaned against the wall. 

"If what that guy said is true," Ito said, "It means we owe our lives to Kento."

"Now you see why I rejected the idea." Odagiri said, then walked out of the room.

Kento and Jordan visited a professional hacker named Reina in her office.

"Hi, my name is Kento." He shook Reina's hand.

"And I'm Jordan Riser." Jordan shook Reina's hand.

"Welcome, Kento and Jordan." Reina sat down on her chair, "So may I know what brings you two here?"

"You see, Reina." Jordan took out the phone that was found in Odagiri's car, "This is what we had found in someone's car. We just want to know if there's something particular in this video."

"Why would you?" Reina asked.

"It's a personal matter." Kento said, "We feel that this clip is recorded for a reason."

"I'll try to see if there's any weird details in this video." Reina said, "But it might take me at least 5 working hours."

"No problem." Kento nodded.

As Kento returned home, he saw Shiraishi getting prepared to go out.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Oh, I left something at Yamada's house." Shiraishi said.

"Great. Make sure you don't attempt to commit suicide there like Odagiri. I think I could trust you on that."

"Yeah, you could." Shiraishi opened the door, "See you later." She then closed the door and walked off.

Kento sat down on the couch, "I don't think I can trust her. After what Yamada did to her." 

He then thought about Odagiri trying to commit suicide the previous day, "No, no. I'm going to call someone to look after her."

Shiraishi went to Yamada's house to take something as she forgot to take it on the night she rushed off.

She opened the door and looked around. It was quiet.

She went to her room and saw no one. She quickly went to take her stuff. She then heard phone calls.

"Boss, come back quickly." She heard, "A big feast is happening tonight." 

"It sounds like Yamada." She thought. She went to the toilet and realized he's in there.

As she was about to step away, Yamada got out of the toilet.

"Oh, hey." Yamada said.

"Not even a simple greeting with my name?"

"I'm just tired." Yamada lay down on his bed, "I'm tired. Please make your way out."

"We got to talk about this." She walked up to him and pulled him up.

"Who do you think you are, Urara Shiraishi?" Yamada screamed.

Ara opened the door of Yamada's house. She walked to his room, only to see Shiraishi screaming at him.

"I loved you so much!" Shiraishi cried, "How can you do this? Are you out of your mind?" 

"You're the one out of your mind." Ara shot Shiraishi's arm with a gun. Shiraishi fell down onto the floor, groaning in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Ara asked, "Harassing my bae? Not a chance."

"Your bae?" Shiraishi asked, "You speaking bullshit?"

"You never learn your lesson, do you?" As Ara was about to shoot Shiraishi on the head, Han came in and punched Ara.

"Who the fuck are you?" Ara asked.

"Don't ask me that dumb question." Han tore off Ara's face mask, which revealed her to be Kameko.

"Kameko." Han growled.

"Long time no see, Han." She threw Han into the cupboard of clothes. Yamada was about to step up to help, but Shiraishi pushed him back down the bed.

Han got up and pushed Kameko out of the room. 

"You take care of Kameko." Han said, "I'll take care of this bastard." He walked to Yamada and punched him. 

Shiraishi ran out of the room and fought Kameko.

Kameko tried taking a table to whack her, but Shiraishi stepped on her foot, dropping the table on her.

"It's over, bitch." Shiraishi took Kameko's gun and pointed it at her.

"You bitch!" Kameko screamed, "You gotta ruin my plans every time, do you?"

"Until you stop attacking my brother." Shiraishi reloaded the gun, her hands shaking.

"I give up. You win. But you better watch out next time!" Kameko then disappeared. Shiraishi dropped the gun and ran back into the room.

"Where's the real Yamada?" Han screamed at Yamada.

"Fine, fine!" Yamada screamed, "Promise me to give me a body first after you transfer Yamada back here!"

"Just tell me where Yamada is!" Han slammed the floor.

Han brought Yamada and Shiraishi to Ara's office. Shiraishi found the small clock and forced Yamada to kiss it.

There was no reaction from Yamada for a few seconds.

"You sure Yamada's back to normal?" Shiraishi asked.

"He should be." Han said, "Because the guy controlling Yamada told me it's from here."

Yamada suddenly opened his eyes and screamed, "Ouch!"

"Yamada-kun!" Shiraishi cried and hugged Yamada. "I was so worried you'd be a different person!"

He looked at Han. Han sighed.

"Ara is Kameko." Han explained, "Kameko told someone to take over your body while your spirit is in the clock."

"Oh wow." Yamada said, brushing his hand through Shiraishi's hair, "I didn't know Ara was Kameko. I'm sorry if I ever made you upset, Shiraishi."

"It's not your problem." She said, "For one moment, I thought you completely changed and turned against me."

"Why would I do that to my beautiful wife?" Yamada smiled.

"But seriously, what did I do?" He asked.

"You had...sex with Ara." 

"WHAT?"

"She won't be pregnant." She reassured him, "This is all a plan, so she wouldn't want herself to get into much trouble."

"Oh my, you must suffered a lot of pain." Yamada hugged her. Han smiled, took the clock and left the room. 

As he was about to get into his car, Shiraishi ran out to him.

"Han, I want to thank you for getting Yamada back to normal." She said, "You saved him and me. You saved me from wanting to divorce too."

"It's nothing." Han said, "You know you're my crush up to now, so I'd do anything to help you. Besides, it's my job to..."

Shiraishi kissed him on the cheek. 

"And your crush says this is a appreciation gift from her to thank you for helping her." She smiled. She waved good bye and walked back to the office. Han touched his cheeks.

"Yes!" He screamed in joy, "My crush kissed me!"

To be continued in Episode 15


	17. Episode 15

At night, Han brought the clock to Jerald's jail cell in prison. The police officers, instructed by Charles, opened the jail cell. Han brought Jerald's body near to the clock.

He then pushed the clock to Jerald's mouth. For a few seconds there was no reaction. Jerald then woke up in his body.

The police officers then locked his cell.

"Remain in jail for the rest of your sentence." Han said, "Don't ever come out with Kameko's help again." He took the clock and walked off.

"What was this all about?" Charles asked, "Why do he need to kiss the damn clock?"

"Long story." Han told him, "I will fill in the details later." 

"Your boss and his shit." Charles sighed, "It causing my eyes to ache so much."

"I'm sorry, then." Han said, "Blame it on Kameko if you must. She started it."

"Have you guys had a plan to eliminate Kameko?" Charles asked.

"Not yet as of now." Han said, "We still got other of her team members to eliminate."

"Good luck in trying to defeat her." Charles patted Han's back, "You're going to need it." Charles then walked off.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix 

Episode 15 

Yamada moved in his luggage into Kento's house. 

"So you managed to sell the house?" Kento asked.

"Yeah." Yamada said, "Shiraishi asked me to stay here."

"Well, it can't be helped when she and her two kids are here." Kento said, "Oh yeah, you and Shiraishi got back together?"

"We're already together, it's just that someone controlled my body."

"Controlled your body?" Kento asked.

"Yeah. Like body swapping, I swapped into the clock's body."

"Clock?" 

"Yeah. Ridiculous but true."

Kento nodded.

"By the way," Yamada asked, "Why are you at home and where's Shiraishi?"

"She said she and her friends are going to do something at Sakura High." Kento replied, "So I'm left alone with the kids, who are sleeping already."

"Of course, it's late in the night!" Yamada said, "But..."

"I know. She's staying over in the school with Odagiri and their friends. Except you."

"Do you even know the reason?" Yamada asked. Kento shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess it's time for us to sleep, isn't it?" He asked. Yamada nodded.

The next morning at seven, Yamada woke up and walked to Kento's room. He's not at his bed.

"Where's Kento?" He thought.

Kento went into a empty temple. He looked for a guy with a walking stick.

"Rui Takuma." He called out, "Show yourself."

"Well, if it isn't Shiraishi's older brother coming to find me." Takuma laughed.

"I ain't here for some time to laugh." Kento said, "I'm here for Kameko."

"You mean her powers?" Takuma asked, "Her power is interestingly interesting."

"Is that some kind of pun?" Kento asked.

"That isn't." Takuma said, "You didn't change, Urara Kento. You're the same old self."

"You haven't told me about Kameko, asshole." Kento said

"Chill." Takuma sighed, "She has a very special power in her hands now. I can sense it when I saw her the other day."

"You mean you met her before a few days ago?"

"Yeah," Takuma explained, "She told me to meet him. She had something on her hand. She shook my hand. For some reason, I... felt weak."

"Weak?" Kento asked, "In what way?"

"Like your body can't move and shit." Takuma shook his head, "It's like I've done a tiring activity for many times. My body felt so weak I couldn't even stand up anymore. It was like hell. I remembered she took something from me and I woke up ten hours later."

"Ten hours?" Kento asked, "That's just mad and outrageous."

"In other words, Kento, be careful of that bitch." 

"Understood." Kento's phone suddenly rang. It was from Shiraishi.

"Hello, Shiraishi." Kento answered the call.

"Bad news! Someone took away Noa!"

"And you expect me to know?" He asked.

"You gotta find a way, Onii-san!"

"How do you expect me to..." Kento then suddenly thought of something, "Okay, I'll save her soon."

"You want to know where Siwei would do on his next move?" Jennifer asked when Kento is in Shaggy's garage.

"Something like that." He said, "You need to help me. My friend's friend is in trouble. And I definitely need to save her."

"But why do you think it's Siwei who got your friend into trouble?"

"Besides him, there's no one else who would attack a small minority! Kameko would aim straight for Shiraishi. Siwei is the one aiming all the small ones first!"

"If that's your theory," Jennifer said, "I'll send the address to you through messaging."

"Thanks, Jennifer!" Kento ran up to his car.

In Siwei's house, Noa is tied to a chair.

"What do you want from me, you sicko?" Noa screamed.

"Relax, Noa." Siwei grinned, "I just want to have some time with pretty girls like you, you know?"

He slowly unbuttoned Noa's shirt. She screamed loudly at the top of her lungs.

"Shh." Siwei placed a finger on her mouth, "Never be afraid. I won't rape you or something. I'll just...see you get naked."

Noa widened her eyes in horror. 

That moment, Kento kicked open the door.

"Oh, look. It's Mr Urara." Siwei smiled.

"Heng Siwei, you'd better stop being a sicko." Kento said, "Or I'll make you not sick."

"How are you going to not make me a sicko?" Siwei laughed, "I want to know."

Charles broke the glass of the kitchen windows and ran in.

He then pointed a gun at Siwei.

"That's how." Kento pushed Siwei to Charles and untied Noa. Siwei and Charles fought.

"Let's get back." Kento was about to ask her to walk when he accidentally touched her butt and felt something sticky.

Kento was disgusted, "Is this your..." 

"Oh my!" Noa held her private part, "When I'm nervous or scared, I just let my pee roll down."

"Ew!" Kento sighed.

"You better get out of here, Kento." Charles said, "I'll handle the rest."

"Thanks, Miller."

Kento carried Noa to her home to change her outfit. Noa ran to the bathroom and got changed.

Kento waited at the living room, "Luckily her home is nearby, or my shirt's going to ge sticky as fuck." 

Shiraishi then messgaed him.

"Come to Sakura High Supernatural Studies Club room when you're free. Come before lunch."

Kento kept his phone in his pocket as Noa came out.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine". Noa said, "Thanks for saving me anyways."

"C'mon, I got to get to Sakura High. You tagging along?"

"Of course!"

Kento and Noa walked all the way to the school. They walked to the room.

"Open it, Senpai." Noa offered Kento to open the door.

"I swear it's something bad." He opened the door and got a surprise. Shiraishi, Sarushima, Ito, Yamada, Yamazaki and Toranosuke. They held a party for Kento. There were lots of food placed on the table.

"Woah." Kento said, "What's this special occasion?"

"Kento-san," Ito said, "We're sorry we blamed you all the way."

"We know you're trying your best to save our friends." Toranosuke said, "We knew you actually saved our lives."

"Kameko might be a bitch because of you," Sarushima replied, "But because you sliced her arm off, Kameko didn't have a chance to burn Sakura High. And we're alive now because of you. We know you had eliminated her gang members alone too. And we'd like to help too."

"I guess we owe you our lives." Noa smiled, "So..."

"Thank you for all the things you've done, Kento-san!" The seven shouted happily. Kento smiled.

"I'm glad you finally accepted me." He said, "But who's idea is it to make this party?"

"The girl behind you." Sarushima said. He turned to see Odagiri carrying bottles of soft drinks.

"What's wrong, Kento-san?" She asked. 

Kento shook his head, "You cute ass bitch." He went to hug her, "I'm thankful for you planning the party."

"I'm glad you liked it." Odagiri smiled.

As the rest of them enjoyed their time, Kento stayed at the rooftop, thinking about what Takuma said.

"Weak." Kento muttered to himself, "He feels weak. That means that Kameko's power is to make people feel weak. But how the fuck does she do that? With a device on her hand?" 

Jordan then called him.

"Hey, this is Jordan. Just want to tell you about the situation of the video clip."

"Go ahead."

"Reina found out...someone's been watching it live."

"Live?" Kento asked.

"On the time that Odagiri is trying to free herself, there's someone actually watching this clip. It's in the coding somewhere."

"Who the fuck could be the one watching live?" 

"I don't know." Jordan said, "There was a code for the person watching, but Reina could not decipher it." 

Odagiri came up and hid behind a wall to hear.

"So you were saying," Kento asked, "Reina, a professional hacker, can't decipher a code?"

"The code is hard to read." Jordan said. "Reina can't see weird words."

"Send the picture of the code to me." Kento said, "I'll try to decipher."

"If you wish. I'll tell Reina."

"That's all." Kento ended the call. He held the railings and looked at the skies. 

"I need to find out why Ushio was killed." He muttered to himself, "And why this video is recorded and watched live."

At night, when everyone went to sleep, Kento stayed up late at 1 in the morning to try to read the code.

He took out a book of code reading.

"Hopefully this could tell me some meaning." He thought. He flipped through the book. 

Two hours later, Kento tiredly walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. He took a cup and poured water in it.

He drank it and was about to wash the cup when he dropped it and it broke into shards. Kento sighed and swept the floor.

After sweeping, he went to the toilet and closed the door. When he opened the door, Odagiri was standing outside.

"Odagiri!" He got a fright, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Kento-san." She asked, "Did I scare you?"

"Of course!" He heaved a sigh of relief, "Why are you awake?"

"Why are you awake?" She asked.

"Me? I need to do some researching." 

"You mean researching for the code?"

Kento stared at her in shock.

"So you eavesdropped my conversation with Jordan?" Kento asked in the living room.

"Yeah." Odagiri said, "It was about the video taken while I was tied up in the car, isn't it?"

"There's a person watching you live." He explained, "I went to look for a professional hacker, who could only come up with a fact that someone's watching live. She gave me a code. If I decipher the code, I might be able to find the person watching."

"I see." Odagiri said, "Go and sleep, Kento-san. You got time tomorrow, don't you? Sleep is important."

"I understand." Kento smiled, "Thanks for your concern."

"No problem." She went back to her room.

The next morning, Shiraishi went to buy coffee for her and her brother. She went into the shop and saw the last packet of coffee.

She was about to touch it when a guy took it. She looked at the guy, who seemed to be in his eighties, but fit.

"I'm sorry, Miss." The man smiled, "I saw the packet of coffee first, and I needed the coffee."

"It's okay, Mister." She said, "You can take it."

"Miss Urara Shiraishi, isn't it?" The man asked. 

"How do you..."

"You're quite a popular girl around the town." The man said, "Entered a good university with the guy you like. The guy used to be a gangster. A rowdy guy. Am I right?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Miss Urara Shiraishi," The man patted her shoulder, "You should prepare for doomsday. Because it's coming soon." He then walked away.

"Who's that?" Shiraishi thought.

Kento and Yamada are talking at home when Shiraishi came back with an empty hand.

"It ran out of stock." She said.

"Oh, it's okay." Yamada said.

Kento smelt the air.

"Onii-san, is there anything wrong?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yes, there is." Kento stood up, "Shiraishi, follow me to my room."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

In his room, he stood near to Shiraishi.

"I smell something weird." Kento said, "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want to do it, but I guess I have no choice."

He pulled Shiraishi near to him and kissed her. Yamada saw it and gasped.

Shiraishi looked at her body before pulling Kento and kissed him.

"My instincts are right." Kento said, "Your witch powers came back."

Shiraishi and Yamada gasped in shock.

To be continued in Episode 16


	18. Episode 16

Kento and Yamada are talking at home.

"So you mean you and Shiraishi didn't really fight?" Kento asked, "And younwere actually controlled by a person?"

"Yeah." Yamada sighed, "It's all Kameko's plan. She transformed into my colleague and forced me to swap bodies with someone else in a clock."

"That's Kameko." Kento sighed, "As long as she has the materials, she won't stop at anything."

Shiraishi came back with an empty hand.

"It ran out of stock." She said.

"Oh, it's okay." Yamada said.

Kento smelt the air.

"Onii-san, is there anything wrong?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yes, there is." Kento stood up, "Shiraishi, follow me to my room."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

In his room, he stood near to Shiraishi.

"I smell something weird." Kento said, "I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want to do it, but I guess I have no choice."

He pulled Shiraishi near to him and kissed her. Yamada saw it and gasped.

Shiraishi looked at her body before pulling Kento and kissed him.

"My instincts are right." Kento said, "Your witch powers came back."

Shiraishi and Yamada gasped in shock.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix 

Episode 16

"How did your witch powers come back?" Yamada asked.

"I don't know." Shiraishi said, "Onii-san, how did you know my powers are back?"

"Beats me." Kento said, "I felt a strange sense of smell around you for a while."

"This is strange." Yamada said, "Because I thought I already wished for the powers to be gone."

"Shiraishi." Kento asked, "Have you been...eating anything weird? Done something weird?"

"No."

"Drinking something weird?"

"Negative."

"Then...did anyone touch you?"

"N..." Shiraishi was about to say no when she stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kento asked.

"I remembered something. Someone at the coffee shop touched me. While I was wanting to grab the packet of coffee powder, this old man touched me at the back before he went off."

"Strange." Kento said.

"I also felt a circular thing touch me when he patted me at the back."

Kento nodded, "Did you see what he looked like?"

"He has grey hair, as in old people have it." She stated, "He looks very fit in his eighties too."

After their breakfast, Kento went back to study the picture of the code. He took out a book of codes and tried to decipher it.

After a few minutes, he only managed to find out some clues.

The first and seventh letter are Fs, the last letter is a S and his third and eleventh letter are Es. He wrote the code on the paper and it went like "F.E...F...ES".

"At this rate, I'm never going to solve this piece of shit." He sighed. 

"Kento-san." Odagiri knocked on the door.

"Odagiri." Kento smiled, "Come in. Is there anything I can do for you?"

She took at the picture with her left hand.

"I think I can help you with this." Odagiri took the book with her right hand, "I'm good at scanning for information in books."

"Great." Kento said. 

She flipped the pages of the book and looked at the picture. She did the same thing for a few times before placing the book down.

"I found a few more clues." Odagiri said proudly, "The second and eighth letter are Rs, the third and fourth letter are Ds. And his ninth letter is an A."

"Okay, let me copy that down." Kento scribbled the clues down, "Thank you so much, Odagiri."

"No problem." She smiled. He wrote the code down and now it looks like "FREDD.FRA.ES". He looked at it again, this time with more focus.

"It can't be." Kento muttered to himself, "How is this guy related to Odagiri's incident? I thought Kameko was behind this."

"What were you saying, Kento-san?" Odagiri asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kento patted her shoulder and took the paper with the code, "I'll be right back, Odagiri."

He met up with the gang and Jordan in Shaggy's basement.

"Freddy Frawes was watching Odagiri suffer live?" Jordan asked.

"Are you sure, Boss?" Jay asked, "It can be any other person with a similar name."

"It can't be, Jay." Kento shook his head, "I've checked it throughly on my way here. There's no mistaking it."

"Boss, you gotta calm down." Roi said, "There's a lot of people named Freddy. Besides, the surname could be Frades."

"No way, Roi." Kento said, "This is definitely not a coincidence. He watched someone related to my sister suffer. My sister is related to me. So definitely it's not coincidental. Freddy Frawes has started to attack."

"He's right." Jordan said, "He had watched Odagiri for a reason. He's working with Kameko, from what Kento told me."

"According to Leona Miyamura," Kento said, "Freddy is in his eighties. This morning, my sister got her witch powers back..."

"What?" Han was shocked.

"Let me finish talking. Geez." Kento said, "Anyway, my sister got her witch powers back. She told me someone in his eighties touched her. Leona told me Freddy was fit. According to Shiraishi, she described the man as fit."

Shaggy nodded, "So that means..."

"Yes. I think Freddy Frawes has arrived and he's starting to want to kill us."

In the afternoon, Kento brought Shiraishi and Charles to the coffee shop again.

Charles walked to the cashier and exchanged  some words with him, at the same time, pointing to a surveillance camera on the celling.

While he is talking, Shiraishi brought Kento to the exact spot where the man had touched her.

"Just by touching you, he could actually trigger your witch powers." Kento said, "He must have something in his body or something."

"Guys," Charles came to them, "Follow me."

They went into the lift and it brought them up to the third floor, where the manager office is located at.

"So, you haven't tell me why you brought me here." Charles whispered to Kento.

"We need the CCTV to see who touched my sister, because she got her powers back."

"Your sister got powers?"

"Shut the fuck up and help me with this."

Shiraishi knocked on the manager's office door.

"Come in." The manager said. The trio walked into the office. 

"Hello, you must be Mr Hanks." Charles showed his police pass, "I'm Charles Miller, a senior police officer."

"And how may I help you, Mr Charles?" Mr Tan asked.

"We'd like to see the CCTV footage of what happened this morning. I need it for some investigation."

"Sure." The manager pressed some keys and the clip was shown. The man was talking to Shiraishi for a few seconds. Then he patted her back.

"Go back to the starting." Kento said. Mr Tan pressed the reverse button. Kento looked at the man when he was looking at Shiraishi while sitting on a chair. When she was about to grab the coffee packet, he went forward and snatched it.

"Go a little backwards." Kento said. Mr Tan pressed the reverse button again and it went all the way back to when he first entered the shop.

"Stop." Kento pressed the stop button. He look at the man's face, where it was clearly shown. He took out a picture of Morgan Frawes and his brother.

He compared the picture and the man seen in the camera. They looked exactly the same, just that the hair color changed.

On the way back home, Shiraishi and Kento were walking and discussing about Freddy Frawes.

"Freddy Frawes watched someone suffer in a car?" Shiraishi asked.

"Not just that. He also fixes Kameko's mechanical hand. Definitely this guy is Kameko's helper."

"But why does he look so old?" Shiraishi asked, "Yet so fit?"

"I don't know." Kento said, "He might have worked out or something."

"Urara Kento." Freddy appeared a few meters in front of him, "You sure are smart as fuck."

"Freddy Frawes. Explain yourself." 

"What do I have to explain?" Freddy asked, "About why I hate you so much to the core?"

"Why are you such a sicko?" Kento asked, "You watched Odagiri trying to struggle free of her bonds, and in the midst seeing her panties. You are fucking sick. You even made my sister get her witch powers back."

"It's all because of one reason." Freddy growled, "It's because I hate you, Urara Kento. You killed my brother. I know I've offended your gang, but he's innocent."

"He borrowed lots of money from us in behalf of you." Kento said, "My gang only goes after the person who owes us money. Unluckily, it's your brother. But, who asked you to be a gambler? If you weren't such a bad older brother who gambled all the money, maybe Morgan might have still survived up till today."

"How dare you call me a bad older brother!" Freddy punched Kento, "You have a death wish, don't you?"

"No, I don't." Kento punched Freddy back, "Tell me. Why did you watch Odagiri live?"

"You want to know it so much." Freddy shouted, "Fine! I told my men to kidnap her so that I can kill Ushio and his children. I plan to kill them so that Odagiri would commit suicide, and there would be lesser people to defeat. Of course I can't let her get away easily. So I watched her live. Because I know she's still struggling, I can safely kill Ushio. And his bloody children who cry loudly. Who knew you and your fucking friends were there to stop Nene from committing suicide? My plan almost succeeded."

"You son of a bitch!" Kento punched him, "You killed Ushio! Odagiri almost took her life! You fucking sadistic motherfucker!"

He threw Freddy to the rubbish bin. As he advances, Freddy saw a glass bottle. Kento tried to punch Freddy, but he dodged and whacked Kento's forehead with the bottle. The bottle broke into shards while Kento fell onto the floor, his forehead bleeding.

"Since you're here," Freddy took out a knife, "Let's just get on with the show and kill you. It's easier to kill the others then."

As Freddy was about to stab Kento, Shiraishi jumped in, making him stab her instead. 

"Shiraishi!" Kento crawled to her.

"Oh wow, wrong person, but oh well!" Freddy laughed, "Guess I should go now. See you soon." Freddy then disappeared.

"Shiriashi!" Kento shook her body. He took out his phone and called for the ambulance.

In the hospital, Kento sat beside Shiraishi's bed in her ward. His forehead is bandaged.

Yamada rushed in the ward and walked to the bed.

"Is she okay, Kento?" Yamada asked worriedly.

"She's fine." Kento said, "I was so relieved to hear that from the doctor."

"Me too. I felt relieved."

"But she has to stay here for 72 hours before she can be discharged."

"What happened to her?"

"She tried to save me from Freddy's stabbing." Kento sighed, "I thought she was going to die for one moment. Luckily she's alive."

Shiraishi then woke up. Yamada rushed to her.

"Shiraishi, are you okay?" Yamada asked.

"My stomach's just a little pain." She smiled, "But other than that, I'm fine."

"I'm going to find Freddy Frawes." Kento growled, "And I'm going to make him suffer for what he did."

In Shaggy's basement, the gang and Yamada met up.

"Boss, you brought this pussy here?" Han asked, "He can't do shit."

"I can, Han." Yamada growled, "Just you wait."

"Guys, now is not the time to quarrel." Kento banged the table with his fists, "Freddy Frawes attacked my sister. We can't hold it back any longer. We got to find him."

"But he's so mysterious," Roi said, "Not even special investigators or agents can find him. Only Kameko knows about his whereabouts."

"That's why we gotta think of a way." 

"I know." Shaggy snapped his fingers, "Jennifer once told me Siwei knows Freddy Frawes since young. She told me that other than Kameko, Siwei would also know where Freddy could be at anytime."

"You sure she's not lying?" Jay asked.

"Excuse me." Shaggy said, "At least I have a girlfriend that could help us get information. That's something you can't get."

Jay shut his mouth and looked down.

"So, we can find Jennifer for more information, Shaggy?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, but she's only free in the evenings. She got administrative work in the nightclub."

"Very well, then."

At night, Sarushima was walking to her home from the shopping mall. She bought a new headphone that has cat ears.

"I can't wait to share this cute headphone to everyone tomorrow!" She thought. As she was walking, Freddy followed behind her.

"Shiraishi's not dead." He thought, "I didn't think she'd be this lucky to survive. Next time I will not attack them first. Instead, I think I'll attack the minority."

He carried a pail of sulfuric acid and placed on a mask. As Sarushima reached the traffic junction, Freddy ran to her front and poured acid at her face.

"That should do it." Freddy quickly ran away. 

"Help, somebody!" Sarushima screamed as she felt a burning sensation on her face. She quickly ran for her life. She ran into a shop.

"Oh my!" The shop owner looked at Sarushima's face with shock, "What happened to your face?"

"Someone splashed acid on my face!" She screamed.

"Okay, the toilet's straight up."

Sarushima ran into the toilet and closed the door. She washed her face with water and finally, the burning sensation is gone.

She was about to clean her face with tissues when she felt something weird on her left side of the face.

"Nothing on the right." Sarushima then looked up at the mirror and screamed. 

Her right eyelid is gone, the right side of her mouth is swollen and shrunk and her right ear cartilage is partially destroyed. Half of her face basically looks like a monster's face.

Sarushima sat on the floor, dropping her headphones on the floor.

"Why me?" She cried as she buried her face in her hands.

To be continued in Episode 17


	19. Episode 17

The next morning, Kento woke up and walked down to his living room. He went to bathe and came out.

He then heard someone knocking the door.

"Who the hell could be knocking?" He wondered, "Shiraishi and Yamada are in hospital. Odagiri's in work. Who could it be?"

He opened the door. A male stood outside.

"Is Urara Shiraishi around?" The person asked.

"Shiraishi? She's in the hospital."

"Oh, okay then. Thank you." The guy went into his car and drove off. Kento hopped into his car and drove after him.

Yamada-kun and The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 17

The guy got out of his car upon parking his car. Kento did the same and slowly followed behind him.

The guy went to the counter and asked for Shiraishi's ward number. He then went outside the door and peeked into the window. He hid behind a toilet door as Yamada walked outside the ward. 

Kento hid behind the wall, "What's he doing?"

The guy then went in the ward. Kento sneaked towards the ward.

"Miss Urara Shiraishi." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Shiraishi asked.

"Miss Shiraishi," The guy asked, "I'm Henry Lieow. Do you remember me?"

"I do." She sipped her glass of water, "You're Sarushima's cousin."

"I'm glad you could remember." Henry said, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Me?" Shiraishi asked, "What is it about?"

Henry passed to her a bag of medicine and make-up products.

"Hopefully you can pass this to Sarushima for me." Henry said, "She told me to buy this from the United States. You're her friend, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So help me pass this to her. She preferred not to tell what happened." 

Shiraishi looked weirdly at him.

"No worries, Harry went to jail for a bank robbery. He won't come to harm you again like that time in Tono U. I'll be moving off then."

He walked out of the ward. A few seconds later, Kento entered the ward with Yamada.

"Nothing weird happened, Shiraishi." Shiraishi said to Yamada.

"Wait, you switched bodies?" Kento asked.

"I thought the evil twin brother came." Yamada said as he kissed Shiraishi. 

"But only to realize it's Henry, the good twin brother." Shiraishi said.

"That guy had a twin brother?" Kento asked, "Who's that?"

"Harry and Henry Lieow." Shiraishi explained, "Sarushima has two cousins, and they're twin brothers. Henry is the good one. He's kind-hearted and helps us with anything, be it studies or family problems. Harry, on the other side, is totally opposite. He's rude, and does not give a damn about anything. I heard he used to work with Siwei.

"Which reminds me." Kento snapped his fingers, "In order to remove your witch spell, we got to kill Freddy Frawes."

"Kill him?" Yamada asked.

"That's like asking us to kill a madman who can't be stopped." Shiraishi whinnied.

"That's what I heard from Jennifer yesterday evening." Kento said, "We also need to find him, which is a pain in the ass. But, if we find Siwei, we might actually be able to find where Freddy is anytime, anywhere."

"But from what I heard, Siwei's a pervert, isn't he?" Yamada asked. 

"Yeah. However, Jennifer suggested a plan. We could go to his house and find him. He's always at home when he's not in gang meetings or fights."

"And you know the address?" Yamada asked.

"Jennifer told me." Kento said, "Yamada, you follow me. I'll go with my gang and Miyamura. The witches would take care of Shiraishi here."

"Okay." Yamada nodded.

"Be safe, Yamada-kun." Shiraishi held his hands tightly.

"I will. Recover quickly, and you can soon join us in seeing Kameko's defeat." Yamada smiled.

In Shaggy's basement, the gang, Toranosuke and Yamada gathered.

"You sure the plan's going to be successful?" Jay asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, it is going to be." Shaggy said, "It's certified by my girlfriend, a member of the enemy gang."

"Okay, let's set off."

Kento ran to the gang van with the gang, Yamada and Toranosuke.

A few minutes later, they reached Siwei's mansion, which is quite isolated from the city.

"I didn't expect his mansion to be this big." Jay looked at the mansion.

"Whatever. We can't waste more time." Kento said, "Remember our plan. We hide in the house. When Siwei returns home, we ambush him."

"Got it." 

Everyone sneaked into the house and hid in different parts of the house.

Siwei was in his Lamborghini Reventón, calling someone when he reached his garage.

"Yeah, keep the supplies coming." Siwei said, "Kameko wants them. She wants more. She's starting to like you too. You help her too much."

Siwei opened to the door of his house and went in. 

"...And hopefully we get more supplies from you. What are we getting next?.... Oh?... I see. Okay, talk to you later." 

Siwei walked to his room and was about to bathe when he heard a noise. It came from the living room. He slowly walked out of his room. He looked around the living room.

Toranosuke slowly crept behind him from his room's door. As he was about to attack, Siwei turned around and punched him.

"Bullseye!" Siwei took a vase, "I knew someone was here."

Roi ran in and kicked the vase away, "Not just him."

"So it's you, entertainer." Siwei nodded, "Very well."

Siwei kicked Roi in the face. He ran back to his car and drove off. Kento rushed out with Han and Yamada.

"We gotta chase after him." Han said.

Siwei drove out of the isolated house and into the city while the van chased after him.

"Since when can a van chase after a Lamborghini?" Shaggy asked.

"You won't know if he makes a mistake in the highway." Kento said.

Siwei quickly dialed a number on the phone when he stopped at a traffic junction.

"Boss!" Siwei screamed, "Kento's gang is chasing me! Please send backup!"

The van was a few meters away from the car.

"I see him. He's at the traffic junction." Yamada said, "And the traffic light's still red. We'd be able to catch up to him."

As the van was about to reach the car, Kameko landed in front of their van.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Han was surprised.

"I'm not sure," Kento stepped on the accelerator, "But I'm sure it's bad."

Kameko advanced towards the van and carried the van with her mechanical hand for a few seconds.

"What the fuck?" Roi screamed, "How did she carry the van?"

Kameko then slammed the van on the floor and waved goodbye with a smile before disappearing. The Lamborghini was gone by the time.

"I can't start up the van." Kento tried turning the key, "The van wouldn't fucking start."

"But our van seems fine." Yamada said.

"Precisely." Toranosuke agreed.

Kento slammed the wheel in anger.

In the hospital, Odagiri and Noa stayed with Shiraishi in her ward.

"The boys went finding?" Noa asked.

"Yeah. They are finding the pervert that kidnapped you." Shiraishi told Noa, "Also known as Siwei."

"Shiraishi," Odagiri asked, "Do you know why Kameko wanted to destroy Sakura High in the first place?"

"I only know that Onii-san must have done something to infuriate Kameko for her to destroy Sakura High."

"Oh yeah, Shiraishi," Noa replied, "When that pervert kidnapped me, he told me he was related to you. How is that so?"

"I offended him back in my junior high days." She sighed, "I said some offending words to him and he saw me ruining Kameko's plan from burning the school."

"Do you mind telling us your relationship with Kento is? Before he went to jail?" Odagiri asked, "I'm very interested."

"Me too, Urara." Noa said.

"I don't mind." Shiraishi explained, "Onii-san used to be a guy who studied so much. Although he studies much, he also hangs out with me sometimes, with either playing or studying. But, coincidentally, every year, on my birthday week, he has a school camp. And he cant attend my birthday. Every time I celebrate my birthday, it was only with my parents. Of course, my brother would give me a present. But I want him to be there to celebrate it with me.

"He gets good results every time an exam comes. He only comes back around 10 or 11 in the night due to studying in a library. His relationship with my parents aren't good, thus he returns home late, including weekends.

"But, on my 12th birthday, he gave me a surprise." Shiraishi smiled, "My parents went overseas for that week. I thought I had to celebrate my birthday alone. When I woke and I'm done with my bathing and hair, I came out and saw my brother school bag in his room. He's supposed to be at camp, but I thought he had forgotten to bring it. I went down to the living room and I saw him, waiting for me.

"I remembered he hugged me and said 'Happy birthday' to me. I cried with joy. That whole day, we went out to my favorite places celebrating. At night, he bought a cake for me and told me to wish for a wish. I wished for him to attend my birthday every year. We took a picture together, and I treated that picture like a treasure.

"However, things changed when the next year came. He was a second year student at his high school. He suddenly started scoring badly in Science, until the point that he scored a zero for one Science exam. One of his friends introduced him to drinking, and he became to drink. He neglected his studies whenever he failed his exam. His results started dropping. On the contrary, I scored better than him. Students made fun of him. That time, it was a hell for him. One night, he and I quarreled. I was just trying to help him improve his Science. I wanted to help Onii-san.

"He declined my help, he went out of the door and a few days later he returned home. He did not attend school, from what his friend Jordan said. Onii-san then told me he was in a gang, and we became distant after that. I felt home was no longer a place for me to hang out, so of course, I friended some friends, which included Siwei.

"I offended Siwei and I stopped Kameko from burning the school. She kidnapped me and forced my brother to come to my rescue. He got arrested and was jailed for 16 years. I was then 15, and he is 17. I totally changed after that, for I thought I was the one who caused him to go to jail. I studied to forget the pain. I didn't have any friends because I cut off all friend ties. 

"And soon, 2 years after my last year in junior high, I went to Sakura High."

"And that's how you know us." Odagiri said, "Although our memories were erased in first year."

"Yeah." Noa said, "But I didn't know your brother was so kind last time."

"I'm glad you know that. From all the stress he received from studies and school, he turned bad."

"And it's not his fault." Odagiri sighed, "I wish we had knew this earlier. Instead of just blaming him."

"That is why I wanted to kill Kameko." Shiraishi said, "I want to let my brother have a easier time to finish what he needs to do. He's my brother after all. He don't show it, but he loves me deeply. And I know that."

"You have a good relationship with your brother, Shiraishi." Noa said, "I envy you."

"By the way, where's Sarushima?" Odagiri asked.

"A friend of mine told me something happened to her, so she wouldn't want to come out." Shiraishi said, "But if we want to find out what happened to her, we got to visit her."

Back in Kento's house, he sat down on his chair and sighed.

"Is there any way to deal with Siwei? Any way I can get him?" Kento softly knocked his head with his hands continuously.

He then remembered what Shiraishi had said to him earlier in the hospital.

"I heard Harry used to work with Siwei."

"Used to?" Kento smriked, "That's still a clue, right?"

To be continued in Episode 18


	20. Episode 18

Kento visited Harry Lieow in jail during dinner time.

"Who are you? Harry asked, "And what do you want?"

"Harry Lieow?" Kento asked.

"And you seem to know my name." Harry said, "My twin brother must have told you that."

"You're right and wrong." Kento said, "But that's not why I'm here. Do you know why I'm here?"

"Of course not, you fuckin dumbass." Harry smashed the table beside him.

"Well, I'll tell you then." Kento replied, "You used to work with Siwei, don't you?"

"Siwei? You mean Heng Siwei?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, fine. What do you want me to tell about him?"

"We need to get Siwei's attention. And unfortunately, fighting with him is only going to attract his boss instead, which is definitely a wrong target. So, may I ask you if you know any way to attract him?"

"You know what he's like, right?"

"Right. He's a pervert."

"That's your clue."

"What do you mean 'that's my clue'?"

"The last word you said before I said that sentence."

"You mean pervert?"

"Of course. That's your clue."

"Pervert's a clue?" Kento was surprised, "But how..."

Kento thought for a while, then snapped his fingers.

"I got an idea." He grinned.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 18

The next morning, Shiraishi got discharged from the hospital with Odagiri and Noa sending her out.

"Let's visit Sarushima." Odagiri said. The other two nodded. The trio got into Odagiri's car and they drove to Sarushima's house.

"It's so big." Shiraishi commented.

The three girls then got out of the car and went to knock on Sarushima's door.

"Sarushima!" Odagiri called out, "Are you at home?"

No answer.

"Sarushima!" Odagiri called out again. There was no response again.

"Is she ever at home?" Noa asked.

"We should visit her another day." Shiraishi suggested, "Maybe she's out overseas or something."

"You might be true." Odagiri said.

Kento and Yamada are discussing about Siwei in Kento's house.

"So you're meaning we can catch Siwei with this plan this time?" Yamada asked.

"Hopefully." Kento said, "He's a pervert. So that should do."

Odagiri and Shiraishi then returned home.

"Shiraishi! You're discharged." Yamada stood up from the sofa, "Why didn't you call me?"

"Odagiri was there to fetch me." She replied, "Anyway, I came back safely, didn't I?"

"Shiraishi and Odagiri, you're back in time." Kento smiled.

"Have you guys caught Siwei yet?" Odagiri asked.

"No." Kento said, "Which is why I got a better plan."

"A better plan?" Shiraishi asked.

"You see," Kento explained, "Siwei is a pervert, from what Harry said. I went to find Harry and he gave me a clue, which is the word 'pervert'. And I knew what he exactly wanted me to do. You girls knew Siwei's a sicko, and he gets sexually aroused when he sees girls with big breasts."

Shiraishi looked at Kento, "Wait, so you're meaning..."

"Yes. You told me once that you two had witch dresses. So, in order for me to catch Siwei, we need you two girls to wear that."

"No way!" Odagiri shook her head, "That dress shows some cleavage and I do not like wearing those kind of dresses!"

"Please, Odagiri and Shiraishi." Kento begged, "We need to take Freddy Frawes down. And in order to know where he is, we need Siwei. If we find Siwei, we can take him and Freddy down. That's two birds in one stone. Then we can face Kameko and bring her to justice."

"But there must be some better way." Odagiri complained.

"Please, girls. I beg you. Wear that." Kento begged again.

"If Odagiri agrees, I'll agree." Shiraishi replied.

"Odagiri, please." Kento went on his knees, "I want to take Freddy down. If we know about his whereabouts, we get to stop him. He's also the cause of Sarushima's face."

"Sarushima's face?" Odagiri asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I heard from Henry while I was returning home yesterday night after visiting Harry. We met at the prison gate. He told me half of Sarushima's face... is gone. It was splashed with acid. Henry examined the pail that was on the floor after the person splashed the acid, and there were fingerprints on it. The fingerprints belonged to none other than Freddy Frawes."

Odagiri stared at Kento with shock.

"So, please, Odagiri, please wear the dress." Kento said, "Please, I'm already begging you, on my fucking knees. We need to stop Freddy before he harms anyone again."

Odagiri sighed, "Fine, because he has hurt one of our friends. But it's just this once."

"Thank you, Odagiri." Kento hugged her. She smiled.

At night outside the nightclub, Odagiri and Shiraishi came in their witch dress and cape. Odagiri adjusted her cleavage while Shiraishi puts on her long gloves.

Han and Kento hid behind a bush.

"You sure this works?" Han asked, "Would Siwei ever arrive?"

"Yeah. Jennifer told Siwei to meet at the nightclub." Kento replied, "So we wait for him to appear."

"So, Onii-san told us to wait for him here, right?" Shiraishi asked Odagiri.

"Yeah. He said Siwei would arrive in a few minutes time." Odagiri wore her long gloves, "So we should just wait. And these high heel boots are just making my legs suffer."

"That's why we got to sit." Shiraishi said, "And I know of a way to seduce him to come to us so that we can suck information from him."

Shiraishi took a table and sat on it. She rested her legs on top of a chair. By placing her legs on the chair, it reveals Shiraishi's white panties under her skirt.

"You're showing your panties off when you already shown your cleavage!" Odagiri said, "Don't you think someone would sexually assault you instead?"

"I think I can fight back." She said, "We'd better pretend to talk."

While they are talking, Siwei appeared. He saw Shiraishi and her panties.

"Here's the time." Kento whispered.

Siwei went near to Shiraishi. She saw him and stood up.

"Urara Shiraishi." Siwei smiled, "You look pretty today. What's the special occasion?"

"I'm meeting someone here." Shiraishi said.

"In this outfit?" Siwei asked, "Anyway, I just want to talk to you."

"Ok." Shiraishi was about to leave with Siwei when Odagiri held her hand.

"Be careful." Odagiri said. Shiraishi nodded and Odagiri let go of her hand. Siwei brough her to the back of the nightclub.

"You're a pretty bunch." He took out handcuffs and pushed her to the wall, her back facing him. He handcuffed her and turned her around, her cuffed hands behind her back."

"Now, I might want to see those big things, to get back on how you offended me last time." He smiled. He pulled Shiraishi's cleavage down.

"Son of a bitch." Kento came out of the bush. As Siwei was about to touch her breasts, Kento punched his face from the side. Han came out of the bush too and took the key of the handcuff from Siwei. He then took off Shiraishi's handcuffs.

"How dare you try to rape my sister, you motherfucker!" Kento screamed at Siwei, "You motherfucking pervert! If I don't stop you today, you would've raped my innocent sister!"

Kento used all his force and punched Siwei's face. Two of his teeth came out of his mouth. Han pulled him back while Siwei is unconscious.

"Get a hold of yourself, Boss." Han said, "We need information from him."

"And you." Kento looked at Shiraishi, "How could let yourself get raped just like that?"

"I'm sorry." Shiraishi pulled up her cleavage, "My hands were cuffed."

"And you told Odagiri you think you know how to fight back." Kento sighed.

In a random house, Siwei's hands were chained to a chair.

"What do you want, you two?" Siwei asked the girls.

"We want information on Freddy Frawes." Odagiri demanded.

"What information do you think I know?" Siwei laughed, "None."

"Say that again, and you'll get fucking punched." Kento came into the room.

"Woah, chill down, Kento." Siwei said, "I'm just getting back at the girl who offended me years ago."

Shiraishi slapped Siwei, "You raped me. And I don't think my offending is equal to the rape I had just received."

"You better tell us the whereabouts of Freddy Frawes, Heng Siwei." Kento growled, "We know you know where Freddy is."

"Urara Kento." Siwei said, "It's not that I don't want to tell you. I do not want to get beaten up again like that. It's just..." He trailed off.

"It's just what?" Odagiri asked.

"It's just... Freddy didn't tell me where he would be." Siwei sighed, "And it's for a few days already."

"When did that happen?" Kento asked.

"Since a week ago." Siwei sighed.

"Oh well, then." Kento nodded his head, "You refuse to open up and give us a lousy excuse. So, I'll make sure I punch you. Odagiri, Shiraishi, place the blindfold on."

"Why are you doing this? I told you everything." Siwei screamed as Shiraishi blindfolded Siwei with a cloth and Odagiri held him back.

"And as I punch, I don't want your eyes to get hurt. So that you at least still can see me and remember me. You'll be scared of me. And I think by the time I'm done punching you, you might be paralyzed, like what you did to Mr Tan."

"What? No." Siwei begged, "Please, Kento. Have mercy on me. I really am telling the truth."

"Nah, you ain't." Kento clenched his fists, "Here comes the punch."

As Kento was about to punch Siwei, Siwei suddenly cried out, "Fine, fine! I can tell you something about him!"

Kento's fist is in front of Siwei's nose.

"And what's that thing?" Odagiri asked.

"He's going to plan an attack on Noa Takigawa's house." Siwei screamed, "He's just going to do something to it a few days later! That's all I know, I swear!"

"Good job. I know you're hiding something, Mr Heng." Kento patted his shoulder, "Thanks for telling us this information. It's precious."

"Can I be released?" Siwei asked.

"Ha ha ha." Kento laughed, "Unfortunately, no. I think I had enough of you raping girls. It's time for you to stop it. The police arrives in 10 minutes. It's either you find a way to escape with your blindfold, or you get arrested."

"What? You gotta let me out, Urara Kento!" Siwei screamed. Kento signaled for Shiraishi and Odagiri to leave the house while Siwei struggled.

"Urara Kento!" He screamed for the last time, "You're going to pay for this!"

In Kento's house, Kento, Yamada, Odagiri, Shiraishi and Han clanked their wine glasses together.

"Cheers!" They shouted in unison.

"We have eliminated 2 gang members of the gang." Han said, "We're left with two."

"A duo so hard to take down." Kento said, "They're smarter than their gang members."

"Of course." Yamada replied, "A leader is stronger than his team members. Like you're stronger than your gang mates.

"We should take a break." Odagiri said, "So much things has happened, we didn't have a time to rest."

"Well, technically, Yamada, Onii-san and I did take a break before." Shiraishi commented.

"Whatever." Odagiri crossed her arms.

"You guys can take a break." Kento said, "But remember to return in three days time. We need to make sure that we catch Freddy Frawes red-handed."

When everyone left off, Charles came in the house.

"We just found a recent clue." Charles said.

"About what?" Kento asked, "And who allowed you to step into my house?"

"That's not the problem. You'll not believe this when you see it."

In the police station, Charles showed a video to Kento. It showed Freddy pulling the bodies of Ushio and his children to his bedroom. He placed Ushio at the most left, and the two kids beside him.

"What's the meaning of this, Mr Miller?" Kento asked.

"It means," Charles looked at Kento, "It's not a random person who attacked Ushio Igarashi. It's none other than Freddy Frawes."

"Then this connects." Kento leaned back on the chair, "Now I know why he looks at Odagriri live."

To be continued in Episode 19


	21. Episode 19

"You're saying you know that Freddy Frawes looked at the recording live?" Jordan asked in his house.

"Yeah, Jordan." Kento said, "A few minutes ago, Charles showed me a video of Freddy dragging Ushio's body along with the two children's body to the bedroom before running off."

"Not bad, Kento." Jordan patted his shoulder, "You could be an investigator next time."

"You flatter me, Mr Riser." Kento said.

"I mean, you really could." Jordan said, "You're able to find the killer of Ushio."

"It's with the help of Charles Miller."

"Charles Miller showed you the video?"

"Yeah. Anyway, can you cook ramen for me? I wanted supper before I return home."

"Sure." Jordan said.

"I need to attend to the toilet first." Kento went to the toilet. Jordan fished out his phone and saw a message. Kento then came out of the toilet.

"I'm sorry." Jordan said, "I need to attend to a call. I can't cook supper for you today."

"It's okay, I have something on too. I'll return home then." Kento said, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, see you soon." Jordan walked Kento out of the house before closing the door. He then texted the same person who sent the message.

"Meet at my house at midnight."

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 19

When Kento returned home, he went to take a bath before returning to his room. He took out his textbooks from his high school a few years. He sat down on his chair and placed his textbooks on the table before reading them.

He wanted to study again. He had promised himself that if he had free time, he'd use it to study. So that's what he's doing now.

As he was reading his Science textbook, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Kento continued to look at his textbook.

"Onii-san is studying?" Shiraishi gave a surprised look.

"What's with that look?" Kento asked, "I want to study. Anything wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing wrong, Onii-san." Shiraishi said, "I was just wondering why you are studying."

"It's because I've skipped 5 years of study. And I want to learn new knowledge so that it can make up for the 15 years I'm gone."

Kento then looked at Shiraishi, "And aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Yeah. I was just interested to see what you are doing."

"You get to enjoy your own life and live a rich lifestyle because of your studies." Kento sighed, "And I live a rich lifestyle because of gang activities. I just want to show to people that I'm the guy I used to be. The guy who loves studying, and is good at almost every subject. I want to show them that I got a rich lifestyle with studying, not from gang shit."

"I understand that, Onii-san."

"Go and sleep, Shiraishi." Kento pushed her out of the room, "Enjoy your beauty sleep. I can manage studying on my own."

"Are you sure?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Kento pushed her to her room, "Good night, my beautiful sister." He smiled at her before walking off back to his room.

A few minutes, he's stuck at a Maths question.

"What the hell is this?" He asked himself. "The equation is y=(2x+1)(x+2)² and they want me to differentiate with respect to x. Oh my."

As he was about to skip the question, a soft hand touched his.

"Don't skip it." Shiraishi gently said, "I'll teach you." She took a chair and sat beside Kento. 

"So first, what do you think you should do?" She asked.

"Find du and dv?"

"The formula." She said, "Know the formula. In this case, it's differentiation and the product rule. For differentiation, when f(x) = xⁿ, and n is a positive integer, f'(x)= xⁿ⁻¹ .

"So in this case," Shiraishi pointed at the equation, "n in both equations are positive. Because (2x+1) = (2x+1)¹ , and the n in (x+2)² is positive as n=2 ."

"Okay." Kento nodded.

"Next, the product rule." Shiraishi explained, "For product rule, dy/dx = u(dv/dx) + v(du/dx). We would let (2x+1) be u and let (x+2)² be v. So, we'll differentiate the first part of the equation, which is (2x+1). 

"So in here, n=1, so (2x+1) stays. Inside this (2x+1), 2x and 1 can be differentiated. 2x would be 2, because the 2 is brought in front and not touched, while the x is gone because when you bring down the 1 from x (x=x¹), it is equal to x¹⁻¹, which is x⁰, and it equals to one. 1 would turn into zero as there is no x. So, du/dx is 2.

"In the second part, (x+2)² can also be differentiated. Bring the 2 to the front, which would be 2(x+2). Now we are left with the inside to differentiate. x would be 1 and 2 would turn into zero as there is no x. So dv/dx is 2(x+2).

"So, we are left with the multiplication. The formula is dy/dx = u(dv/dx) + v(du/dx). We just sub all the values in. 

"It should be 'dy/dx = (2x+1)(2)(x+2) + (x+2)² (2)'. If we work out the math, the answer should be'(x+2)(6x+6)'."

Kento checked the answer at the back of the textbook, "It's correct. You're a fucking genius."

"Looks like I hadn't lost my study skills." She smiled.

"You're just boasting, aren't you?" Kento asked. They both laughed.

"But do you understand clearly how I got the answer?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yes." Kento said, "Thank you, Shiraishi. You're the best sister I ever had."

"Aww." Shiraishi's cheeks turned red, "Anyway, I'm going to stay up with you and study together with you. I'll be helping you along the way, so don't be afraid to ask me... or should is say... Ms Urara...any questions."

Kento stared at her for a while, then they both laughed again. 

The next morning, Kento went to the living room and saw Odagiri eating her breakfast.

"Morning, purple-haired girl." He greeted.

"Morning, Mr White." Odagiri greeted back.

"Wow, you used my old name."

"Anyway, Kento-san." Odagiri said, "Do you mind going out with me in the afternoon?"

"Going out?" He asked, "Well, I'm free today, so I think I won't mind."

"Great." Odagiri smiled, "Meet me at my work place at 12. I took a half-day off."

"Where the fuck's your workplace?" 

"Oh, I'll send you the location later."

"Then I guess I'll see you later." 

"Yeah, see you later." Odagiri went off for work, eating the last part of bread.

Kento went to visit Sarushima in her house. Sarushima wore a mask that covered the right half of her face.

"You can take the mask off." Kento said, "I won't judge."

She took it off and it showed the disfigured part of her face.

"You know, Sarushima. We've found the person who did this to you. And I'm sorry. The person who attacked you is related to Kameko, which means that it's partially my fault that your face became what it is today."

"It's okay, Kento." She spoke, "I don't blame you. I'm just devastated at the state of my face."

"I'm going to find a professional plastic surgeon after I'm done in defeating Kameko." Kento said, "And you're going to get your whole face back. Anyway, why didn't you tell your friends this?"

"They'll worry too much." Sarushima said, "And it'll disrupt the process in defeating Kameko."

"Sarushima, one last thing. Can you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" Sarushima asked, "Why do you want me to do that?"

"You see, Shiraishi's witch powers has came back. And as you all know, she is the main and original witch. And so, the thing I'm suspecting is... the witch powers for everyone are back."

Sarushima then kissed Kento. She waited for a while before saying, "You're right. I see your future."

Kento looked at her surprisingly.

"Then what is it?" Kento questioned.

"I see you..." Sarushima stopped for a while, "This is not good, Kento-san."

"Just tell me." Kento said.

Sarushima heaved a long sigh, "I see you getting pushed off the top of a tall building...by Kameko."

"Are you kidding?" Kento shockingly asked, "I get pushed by Kameko? This must be a joke."

"No, it isn't." She said, "The future I predict is true. But it's just a glimpse. You might be able to change it."

Kento looked at Sarushima, "So, you're going to keep quiet about your face?"

"Until Kameko is defeated." Sarushima sighed, "Which is impossible, because you will get pushed off by her."

"If I ever stop the witches power, would the future change?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Kento nodded, "I'll see you soon."

Freddy, in Kameko's operating chair, is speaking to a person through phone.

"You're saying I've been found out?" Freddy asked, "They found out a footage of me dragging Igarashi's body? How did they get the footage?... Charles Miller, you say?... Okay, so you want me to carry out the plan you talked about? You sure he's unaware of anything that's about to happen?... Okay, I trust you. I'll talk to you later."

Freddy ended the call and smiled, "Urara Kento, you're going to receive a surprise. And it's going to be awesome."

Charles Miller is doing work in his office. He took the work files and placed it aside while he  concentrated on a work file.

"Ushio Igarashi's murder." 

"Looks like I got an evidence after so long."  He smiled to himself. Two police officers then stood outside his office.

"Sir Charles," One of the police officers said, "A person is looking for you."

"For me?" Charles asked, "Who's that?"

"We don't know, Sir." The second police officer replied, "We just know it's an important person. He said it's urgent to meet you."

"Meet me urgently?" Charles thought, "That must be Jonny, my supervisor. Always saying it's urgent for me to meet him."

"Okay, I'll follow." Charles stood up from his seat and followed the police officers down to the carpark.

Charles and the two police officers then reached behind a van, where the back door is open.

"Nobody's inside?" Charles asked.

"Of course." The first police officer pushed him in, "It's for you, Charles Miller." The two officers jumped in the van and closed the back door.

"Who are you?" Charles took out his gun and pointed at one of the duo. The two policemen took out guns and pointed at him.

"We're not police officers, dummy." The second police officer took off his hat, revealing it to be Jerald.

The first policeman took out his hat, revealing it to be Freddy.

"Long time no see, Mr Miller." Freddy patted Charles on the back.

Charles gulped.

Kento waited outside Odagiri's workplace at lunchtime. He tried calling Charles Miller to see if there's any clue for Ushio's case, but he could not be reached.

As he was trying to call, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and got a fright.

"Odagiri!" He screamed.

"Kento-san!" She hugged him, "I thought you wouldn't come. Did you get a scare from me?"

"The second time." Kento said, "Anyway, what's your plan? Why are you bringing me out?"

"Oh, because I want to enjoy some time with you." Odagiri said, "You cheered me up during my sad and hard times after Ushio's death. So, I guess I should repay the favor."

"Okay." Kento said, "Let's get going then. We're going to make full use of the half-day, aren't we?"

After eating lunch, Odagiri brought Kento to the arcade together. They played a shooting game together. Odagiri then tried the claw machine. She tried 5 times to get a big teddy bear, but the claw was not able to catch the bear. She got sad.

Kento tried once and it was at the edge of the exit. He then looked left and right to made sure no one is going to notice what he's about to do.

He punched the side of the machine and the bear fell into the exit! He took the bear and gave it to Odagiri.

"For you." Kento said. Odagiri looked at the bear and jumped happily. Kento smiled.

Odagiri then brought him to the ice cream shop, where she bought a blueberry ice cream and he bought a vanilla ice cream. Finally, they went to a nearby park and sat beside each other on a bench.

"I felt like we had fun today, Odagiri." Kento said.

"Of course it is!" Odagiri said, "It's with me."

"Ha ha ha." Kento laughed.

"I'm serious." Odagiri uttered as she finished her ice cream, "But did you enjoy yourself today?"

"I do." Kento smiled, "A lot." He then finished his ice cream. 

"Kento-san, I just want to thank you for being so willing to spend the day with me." Odagiri turned to him, "Not a lot of people dare hang out with me."

"No problem. I had fun." Kento stood up, "Let's go home. Shiraishi must've cooked dinner for us already."

"Kento-san," She held his hand as she stood up, "I know you've been kind to me. You cheered me up during my bad times, let me have a house to live in and even treat me kind although I keep blaming you for my friends' death. I don't know, but suddenly, I feel like... I have feelings for you."

Kento turned back and faced her.

"I know it's awkward to say this," Odagiri voiced out, "But I like you, Kento-san. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kento looked at her surprisingly. 

"I mean, you might have feelings for someone else or you might not like anyone else. This can be a one-sided love, or..."

"Nene Odagiri," Kento held her hands, "I like you too. You treated me kindly, you planned the party to let everyone know me better, and you let me had lots of fun today.

"I will be your boyfriend. Will you be my girlfriend, then?"

"Of...of course!" Odagiri slowly smiled. She hugged Kento. He then carried her and smiled at her as she screamed happily.

To be continued in Episode 20


	22. Episode 20

In the morning, a woman stepped into her new mansion. Her servant stepped beside her.

"What should we do today, Madam?" Her servant asked.

"We should settle down here and act like normal people." The woman answered, "We don't want people to know my real identity."

"So what is it that you said about Miss Kameko?" The servant questioned again, this time with curiosity, "I heard you say she stole your stuff."

"Are you such a busybody, Benson? You should just do your own job."

"Madam, I'm just curious. Ever heard of curiosity kills the cat?"

"Ever heard of your pay getting docked if you ask more?" 

"No, Madam." Benson let out a small laugh, "I only heard of keeping my mouth shut. I shall place your stuff in the house now."

"You should go ahead and do that immediately." The woman insisted. As Benson went to move in her belongings, she took out a photo of her and Kento in their school days.

"I heard Kento's fighting Kameko now." The woman thought, "They used to be a great couple before I left. Before I was forbidden from this world. I wondered why they are fighting now."

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witchss: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 20

Kento met up with the gang in Shaggy's basement.

"So we're left with Freddy Frawes and Kameko." Han said.

"What are we supposed to do with Freddy Frawes?" Roi queried, "He may be an old man, but he has a smart mind. If he can help Kameko with her mechanical hand and its powers, it means he can create powers and use it against us."

"And the witch powers are still around." Kento sighed, "Luckily Odagiri and I didn't kiss."

"Wait, what the fuck did I just hear, Boss?" Shaggy asked, "You almost kissed Odagiri?"

"Whoops. Take it that I didn't say anything."

"Okay." Shaggy slowly said as he looked weirdly at Kento.

"Oh right," Kento said, "If any of you guys are planning anything today, I might not be free to follow you guys. I got a important private thing to attend."

"And what is that, Boss?" Jay catechized Kento.

"I already told you it's private." Kento said.

"Okay, Boss." Han replied. 

"So, what are we supposed to do with Freddy then?" Roi asked.

"We definitely need to arrest him." Kento said, "Then we can ask him about he allowed Shiraishi's powers to come around. He already killed Ushio, injured Shiraishi splashed acid on Sarushima. The acid was a poisonous acid that was meant to kill Sarushima but luckily she acted fast to find a toilet and rinse some part off.

"So, remember to call me if any clues of Freddy comes in. But I might not answer due to me being busy at the timing. Even so, leave me a text message. I need to stop him before he starts killing again."

When everybody left, Han went to ask Kento.

"You can't leave me out on this." Han said, "What private thing is that?"

"Don't let the others know, you understand?" Kento whispered. Han nodded.

"I'm on a study date with Shiraishi."

"STUDY DATE WITH SHIRAISHI?" Han shouted. Kento covered his mouth.

"Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone?" He asked, "Why are you exposing it to everyone?"

"That's so pathetic. I'm just joking." Han slapped his back, "Chill, mate. I won't say a word about it. Enjoy your...date."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Kento responded.

Charles has his hands taped onto Kameko's operating chair. He woke up, startled.

"Hey, where the hell am I?" He screamed, "Let me go!"

"Let you go?" Freddy walked in, "Not after you found out about me."

He looked at Charles, "I sent my people to retrieve the video and delete it. So now, you won't have any evidence against me. You can't arrest me. And I can get away scot-free."

"You evil son of a bitch." Charles growled, "You'll get retribution one day."

"Me?" Freddy asked, "Me? I don't think you'll even remember me after what's going to happen to you."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Oh, nothing special." Someone else walked in, "It's just some injection."

"You!" Charles snarled at him, "I can't believe I forgot your name. It starts with a R. I remember."

"You ain't going to remember shit when I inject this potion into your body." The guy said, "This potion will make you feel very dizzy immediately and put you to sleep. Then, you'll lose all your memories and you'll become a boy again. I can't wait to see your little boy shape again. All thanks to scientist Freddy Frawes."

"Wait, no, you can't do this to me." Charles screamed, "I didn't do shit to you."

"You didn't?" The guy asked, "You killed my father during a gang shootout. And for your information, before you forget, my surname is Riser, not a guy starting with the R."

"No, please don't do this to me!" Charles shouted as Riser injected a syringe with a green liquid into Charles's arm. Riser then pressed the plunger down and Charles soon fell asleep.

"He slowly going to decrease in size." Freddy asked the guy, "Where do we hide him in?"

"You do know his house, do you?" Riser asked. Freddy nodded.

"Then that's where we'll be placing him."

Shiraishi and Kento are in his room, with Shiraishi teaching him his most hated subject.

"Science." He sighed.

"C'mon, Onii-san. You got to overcome your fears for this subject." She said, "Even if your friend got you a special pass to the examination, there would be a Science exam, and it's compulsory."

"I guess you're right." He hung his head in despair, "Let's start with Chemistry."

"Right." She spoke, "Let's start with this Chemistry practice paper. What's an isotope?"

"A different type of iso?"

"Wrong. Try again."

"Um, a special type of iso?"

"Wrong."

"An atom?"

"Partially correct." Shiraishi replied.

"An atom with an iso?"

"Oh my, Onii-san." She let out a loud laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kento grumbled.

"Your answers are ridiculously funny." Shiraishi laughed, "Atom with an iso? That's like what some dumb person would tell me."

"I told you to teach me." Kento commented, "And you're laughing at me now."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." She slowly stopped laughing, "It's just the weirdest and dumbest answers."

"An atom with something different." Kento guessed.

"Replace something with a chemical term."

"Atoms with different..." Kento thought hard.

"Let me give you a clue." Shiraishi said, "I can't stop laughing seeing that you're stuck and giving me stupid answers."

"Oh wow."

"Atoms with same number of protons, but different number of neutrons. Now, something is missing. Do you know what it is?"

"Hmm." Kento kept tapping his pen on his table.

"Keep gueesing, Onii-san." She placed her arm on his shoulder, "Because we have the whole day and night, and you can dedicate it all to thinking for a chemistry paper."

"Okay, I'm trying my best." Kento accidentally hit his head with a pen. He then suddenly remembered what a isotope is.

"Isotopes are atoms of the same element with the same number of protons, but different numbers of neutrons."

"Yay!" She smiled, "You got it correct!"

"Yes!" Kento heaved a sigh of relief, "I've solved a question."

"But not the whole paper though." She stated, "The paper has 18 questions, and we're only done with one."

"W...what?!" He looked at her in despair, "You mean we're left with 17 questions?"

"Oh yes, we are." 

Kento smiled weakly at Shiraishi, "I need a toilet break."

Han, Jay, Shaggy and Roi were sitting in Shaggy's living room, watching television shows.

"Did you see that actor?" Roi asked, "His expressions are not even convincing to tell me that he's sad or depressed. He sucks at acting."

"As if you're any better, Roi." Shaggy teased.

"Woah, watch your mouth, Mr Shaggy." Roi said, "It doesn't mean I can't punch you although I'm an entertainer."

Han's phone then rang. 

"Hello, this is Arukan Han here." Han answered.

"Han!" Jordan was on the other line, "It's Jordan Riser, your old schoolmate!"

"Jordan! How did you know my number?"

"Oh, Kento told me. I asked him if he was able to go to find Freddy today, but he told me that he's not free due to a study date.

"Yeah, it's kinda pathetic." Han laughed, "Anyway, why did you call me?"

"Oh, it's because I found out what Freddy's going to do today." Jordan explained, "He's going to the warehouse today with Kameko to make some stuff."

"How did you know all this?" 

"Because I got special information." Jordan said, "Anyway, I heard that you guys want to nab Freddy quickly. Quickly get there before he's gone."

"I gotta ask Kento first. For confirmation."

"Okay, go ahead and ask. He should agree because if he loses this chance, we might not see Freddy Frawes again."

"Understood." Han then ended the call. He thought for a while until the other three saw him staring into space.

"Yo, Han." Shaggy waved his hand at Han's face, "You alive, my brother?"

"He's probably dreaming Shiraishi in a bikini." Roi said, "Or he's either thinking how to snatch her from Ryu Yamada."

"What are you talking about, Roi?" Han turned his head towards Roi.

"Nothing." He looked somewhere else, "I was saying nothing."

"Anyways, Jordan Riser told us the whereabouts of Freddy Frawes."

"Really?" Jay asked, "Should we ask Boss to come along?"

"No." Han said, "He has something important to attend to currently. Jordan told us to act quickly because Freddy might disappear anytime, and we might not be able to get a definite location of him after that. Contacting Boss would delay the time."

"If you say so." Shaggy said, "You're the co-leader."

"Great." Han stood up from the sofa, "We'll leave in 5 minutes."

Han, Shaggy, Jay and Roi went to a warehouse in the middle of a forrest. They slowly crept into the warehouse and saw no one.

"Are you sure Freddy is here?" Jay asked, "He might have moved."

"We came here in the quickest and fastest time." Han said, "Hopefully he hasn't move out yet."

The four slowly crept in. 

"It's empty." Roi said.

"That's strange. Jordan told us he's here like 10 minutes ago. There's no way they could coincidentally left."

"That's right, Han." Siwei came out from a box at the other end. Some other thugs came in with him.

Jerald came out from another box.

"I thought you were well-handled by the police." Han snickered, "Did Charles Miller even do his job?"

"He has a job?" Siwei laughed, "Haven't you heard he turned into a boy?"

"What a way to talk bullshit." Han clenched his fists. 

"Whatever, Mister." Siwei said, "Thugs, attack them!"

The thugs took their bats out and went to fight Roi, Shaggy and Jay while Han went to find Freddy. Siwei and Jerald joined in the fight.

"Looking for me, Arukan Han?" Freddy was mixing some chemicals on the table.

"Surrender, Freddy Frawes." Han pointed a gun at him, "You already did so many bad things. You even gave Shiraishi her witch powers back. You better revert it back."

"Arukan, who are you to tell me to revert it back?" Freddy asked, "I do it whenever I want, wherever I want."

"Stop testing my patience, Frawes." Han said, "Surrender yourself. I'm giving you a chance to do so. Or I'll have to go against you."

"Go against me?" Freddy asked, "I think you got some serious issues, Han. You should see a doctor. Your boss did me wrong. You did me wrong. Your boss killed my brother. You helped your boss."

"He owed us money, Freddy!" Han screamed, "You gotta stop bringing up the past!"

"I'm a guy who likes to do that, bitch." Freddy shot Han on the shoulder with his gun. Han growled at him.

"That's it." Han pressed the trigger of his gun but realized there's no bullet. He threw the gun onto the floor.

"Guess I have to fight you." Han looked at Freddy.

A few minutes later, Kento is still studying Chemistry. He was about to be done with the practice paper.

"...and thus ionic compounds have low melting and boiling points." Kento heaved a sigh of relief, "I'm done, Shiraishi."

"Great." She was on Kento's bed, lying down to relax. She got up and went to mark Kento's paper.

Meanwhile, his phone rang. Kento looked at his phone and saw that Shaggy called him.

"Hey, Shaggy." Kento answered the call, "Have you found a clue about Freddy Frawes?"

"Boss, I regret to tell you this," Shaggy sighed, "But Han's unconscious in the hospital."

"What?" Kento stood up, shocked. 

To be continued in Episode 21


	23. Episode 21

A few minutes ago...

As Han was about to punch Freddy, someone brought him up high. Freddy used a jetpack and brought a sword up.

"Let me down, motherfucker!" Han shouted. He turned his head to the back and saw Kameko's face. Kameko brought Han up with her mechanical hand and had a jetpack.

"You bitch." Han spitted onto her face.

"How dare you do that, Arukan Han!" Kameko said, "You're one annoying son of a bitch, just like your fucking boss!"

"You started all this, bitch! Without you, I won't be annoying you!"

"You won't now, anyways." She smiled as Freddy stabbed Han with a sword. The sword went through his whole body.

Han screamed in pain as Kameko dropped him. The back of Han's head then got pierced by a nail when Han's body landed on the floor. Excessive amount of blood came out from his head and body.

"Han!" Shaggy ran to him. Police sirens were heard.

"I thought you said there was no police coming, Frawes!" Kameko grumbled.

"Let's just leave, Madam Lee." Freddy spoke, "But what about Kento's gang? And Siwei and Jerald?"

"We'll leave them all here!" Kameko grabbed Freddy's hand and they both disappeared.

Shaggy carried Han while Roi and Jay retreated together with the two. They quickly got into their van. The police officers barged in the warehouse as they drove away.

"CID! Place your hands in the air!" Police officers went to arrest the thugs. Siwei and Jerald also got arrested at the scene.

In the van, Roi drove as fast as he could.

"Hang in there, Han." Shaggy held Han's hand, "We'll reach the hospital soon."

"There's...no...time...left." Han huffed, "You...should...catch...Freddy..."

"He ran away." Jay uttered.

"Will...Kento...get angry...at me...for...not...following...his...orders?" Han asked.

"No, I'm sure Boss won't if you can survive." Shaggy said, "Please, Han. Hang in there. I promise I'll call Shiraishi to accompany you, along with us."

"I...can't...make it." Han huffed, "I...lost...a lot of...blood. Tell...Kento...to take...care of stuff...for me."

Han then closed his eyes.

"Han." Shaggy shook his body, "Han!"

No response.

"Bloody damn it." Shaggy turned to Roi, "Roi, drive us to the god damn fucking hospital quickly!"

"I'm trying!" Roi screamed.

Shaggy looked at Han, who is now unconscious.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 21

A few minutes later...

Kento and Shiraishi ran in the hallway of the hospital, trying to find Han's ward. When they found the ward, they both rushed in.

Shaggy, Roi and Jay were standing beside Han's bed, heads facing down.

"What happened to Han, Roi-san?" Shiraishi asked.

"Freddy and Kameko ganged up on him." Roi sighed.

"What did I fucking tell you?" Kento shouted, "To fucking call me or message me if you find any clues about Freddy! Why didn't you listen to my bloody words? See what you got Han into!"

"Han didn't want to call you, Boss." Shaggy said, "He told us contacting you would delay us in finding Freddy."

"Kento..." Han muttered. Kento ran to Han, Shiraishi behind him.

"Let me talk to Shiraishi first." Han muttered again. Kento gave way to Shiraishi.

"Han, are you okay?" She asked, "I'm so worried about you."

"It's okay, I'm going to Hell soon." He smiled weakly, "I just want to see your pretty face for one last time."

He slowly lifted his hands to touch Shiraishi's face.

"I liked you since I was young, Shiraishi." He murmured, "And until now I do. I really do hope you could do well even without me. Hopefully you and Yamada could last forever, although I hate him to the core."

"Please recover, Han." Shiraishi cried, "I can't afford to lose a good friend like you."

"If fate wants me to die, I'll die." Han said, "Kento."

Kento looked at him.

"Please, take care of the gang." He muttered, "Defeat Kameko and Freddy Frawes. Make me feel proud for you as a best brother of yours."

"I will." Kento said. Han grabbed hold of Shiraishi's hand tightly.

"I'll miss you, Shiraishi." Han started to huff, "I'll miss...you too...Kento. And...the gang... Take care..."Shiraishi held his hand too.

Suddenly, Han let go of his hand and closed his eyes. His heartbeat went straight to zero.

"Han!" Shiraishi screamed. Kento and Shaggy called for the doctors. The others waited outside as the doctors do an emergency surgery on Han.

The doctors came out a few minutes later.

"Doctor, how's my friend?" Kento asked.

"Mr Urara Kento," One of the doctors patted his shoulder, "We've tried our best. Unfortunately, he didn't make it. We're so sorry." 

Kento and the others stared at the doctors with horror. The doctors then walked away.

Kento and the others rushed into Han's ward. Kento rushed to Han.

"Han, please don't scare me." Kento shook his body, "Please tell me you're alive. You can't be dead. You can't be!"

He continued shaking Han's body. Shiraishi started crying while Roi, Jay and Shaggy looked down with sadness.

"Arukan Han!" Kento cried, "I'm crying for you to wake up. Please wake the fuck up. Wake the fuck up! Don't you die on me!"

But Han never moved at all. Not a single inch.

"Han!" Kento started to cry uncontrollably. His best brother, best buddy, childhood friend; just taken away from him. Just like that.

Kento then ran out of the ward. Shiraishi cleared her tears and followed him.

He drove the car all the way to the beach. Shiraishi followed him in a taxi. When he reached the beach, he went to the sand and went on his knees there.

He started taking up sand and started throwing it everywhere. He shouted at the top his lungs while throwing the sand.

"Why?" He shouted, "Why must my friend die? Why must he get murdered by my sworn enemy?"

Shiraishi walked to him and hugged him as he cried in her arms.

"Shiraishi," Kento cried, "I've never felt this weak before. What should I do?"

Shiraishi patted his back to cool him down, "We'll settle this together, alright?" She spoke gently, "You got to rest first."

Shaggy, Jay and Roi were in Shaggy's basement with Jennifer.

"So you're getting arrested?" Shaggy asked Jennifer. She nodded her head.

"It's a shame." Jay sighed, "You became good and turned over a new leaf by helping us with the stuff about Kamkeo and her gang. It's sad that you gotta leave."

"It's okay." Jennifer said, "It's my fault I joined this gang a few years ago. This is my consequence. I'm prepared to face it."

"What about our baby, Jennifer?" Shaggy asked worriedly, "I don't want you getting injured in the jail when you're pregnant."

"I won't, no worries. I'm sure the police will have a way to treat pregnant ladies." 

Two police officers then arrived. They knocked on the main door and Roi, wearing a sunglass and mouth mask, opened the door.

"We're looking for a Jennifer who works for Lee Kameko." One of the police officers said, "Is she around here?"

"Yes, I am." Jennifer went up to the door hand stretched out her arms. The police officers handcuffed her when Shaggy came up.

"Hey, police officers." Shaggy asked, "Jennifer's a pregnant lady. Can she get some advantages in the prison?"

"Mister, we'll run a test to see if she's pregnant." The second police officer said, "If she's really pregnant, we'll place her in a special place, so you need not worry."

"I understand." Shaggy said. The police officers then pushed her into the police car. Before it drove off, Jennifer smiled and waved good bye to Shaggy with her two hands, mouthing 'I love you'. Shaggy smiled and replied back.

"I love you too, Jennifer!" 

The police car then went off. Shaggy stared at the police car as Roi and Jay patted his shoulder.

"I actually wish Jennifer would have a lighter sentence." Shaggy said.

"I wonder how Boss is doing." Jay sighed, "He must be sad Han left."

"We should've stopped Han from going." Roi said, "That way, Han would've been still here."

"The past is the past." Shaggy stated, "Now it's time for us to move forward, and help Boss bring Freddy Frawes and Kameko Lee down."

At night, Shiraishi cooked dinner for Odagiri, Yamada, the kids and herself. Kento called Shiraishi a few minutes ago that he isn't coming back for dinner.

"I haven't been able to contact Kento after he called me." She sighed, "Are you guys able to call him?"

"He didn't pick the phone up." Yamada replied.

"Neither did he answer my call." Odagiri said.

"What happened to Uncle Kento, Mummy?" Akira asked.

"Nothing important." Shiraishi said, "Eat your dinner."

Suddenly, Shiraishi's phone rang. She answered the call.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"Shiraishi-san, finally!" Henry is on the line, "I saw Kento in the pub."

"What's he even doing there?"

"It looks like he drank too much. You should come and help me fetch him back to your home."

"Sure, thank you, Henry." Shiraishi ended the call.

Shiraishi and Yamada went to the pub and saw Kento lying on the floor, muttering random words. Henry was standing beside him.

"He's really drunk. You should take him home."

"Thank you, Henry." Shiraishi carried Kento with the help of Yamada, "You do need to return to Korea soon, don't you?"

"Yeah. I'll see you when I'm free again." Henry said, "Remember to see Sarushima. She needs emotional support."

"Understood." Shiraishi carried Kento into the car. 

Once she and Yamada reached home, they brought him to the toilet.

"He smells like alcohol." Yamada said.

"He must had a drop too much." Shiraishi sighed, "Han's death must have affected him so badly he went to drinking."

"Send my condolences to Kento then." Yamada responded, "And I'll wash him up."

"No, I'll wash him up." Shiraishi said, "You had a hard day doing work. Since I'm free and I'm full of energy, I'll do it."

"If you say so, Miss Urara." Yamada kissed her cheek, "Good night."

"Good night." Shiraishi smiled at him before he walked off.

The next day, Kento woke up on his bed in a new set of shirt and pants. He turned to the left and saw Shiraishi sleeping on part of the bed.

As he was about to get out, she woke up.

"Shiraishi!" Kento said, "Did you just clean my body yesterday?"

She yawned and stretched her arms.

"Yeah." She said, "You were so drunk yesterday. And I don't want you to sleep in a smelly body, so..."

"So that means you seen my..."

"It's okay, Onii-san." She said, "I've seen it many times while switching bodies with Yamada."

"I'm sorry to make you worry." Kento said, "I made you worried by not answering any of your calls and you brought me back while I was in a drunken stupor. You even washed my body for me and changed my clothes and stuff. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Onii-san. We're sister and brother." Shiraishi smiled, "It's only right that I should help you."

A few minutes later, Kento sat in his room, staring at a picture of him and Han in their junior high school days. Odagiri came in and gave him a cup of water and a plate of cookies.

"Eat and drink something, Kento-san." Odagiri sat beside him.

"No, thank you." Kento sighed, "I've no appetite to eat."

"Kento-san." Odagiri looked at him, "I know your best friend died and you're super devastated. I have felt that too before. I know how you're feeling. I specially baked these cookies for you to eat. Please, don't starve yourself. As your girlfriend, I'm feeling. concerned."

"I just thought everything could be easily solved, that pain dissolves easily." Kento took the cookies, "It happened to you, and I thought that you could easily get over it by punching me and me trying to solve the Kameko situation. But now it happened to me, and I'm really feeling fucking depressed. I can't get rid of the pain. I can't get over it."

"I understand you." Odagiri hugged him, "We're a couple. We'll go through this together."

"Thank you, Odagiri." Kento muttered, "I swear I'll find Freddy Frawes and Kameko Lee and end all of this."

To be continued in Episode 22


	24. Episode 22

Arukan Hannah and Kento discussed about Han's funeral.

"It's okay, don't blame yourself." Hannah said, "My brother is always like that. He does things his own way and doesn't follow others. I should thank you for taking care of him while I'm in my university in Singapore. It made me have a peace of mind knowing he was safe and I passed my university test with flying colors. I wish I could show him my test."

"It's my duty to protect Han before he died." Kento said, "He was my gang member, my best brother."

"So, I'll do the planning and you come up with some of the financial help. You okay with that?"

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Kento agreed. 

"Thanks, Kento-san." Hannah stood up and shook his hand, "I'll be counting on you to find the culprit and bring him to justice."

"I will." Kento said.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 22

"We've got to find a way to defeat Freddy Frawes first." Kento spoke to the gang in Shaggy's basement, "With my fuckin' supervision. I don't want anyone to die again."

"Yes, Boss." Roi said.

"As what Siwei told me a few days ago, Freddy is planning something. And it has something got to do with Noa Takigawa and her house."

"You don't know what's he planning, Boss?" Shaggy asked.

"No." Kento replied, "But we must be careful. That's why we're going to camp outside her house."

"What?" The other three were shocked.

"Stay outside her house?" Roi asked.

"You're nuts, Boss." Jay shook his head in disapproval, "People are going to think we're pedophiles."

"And Noa's going to think we're creepy as fuck." Shaggy added.

"Guys, I'm your boss." Kento sighed, "I'm telling you guys to do this because of reasons. Besides, if we're not there to do bad stuff, then we do not need to be scared or shit. Why let people judge us?"

"You're serious about staying there?" Roi asked.

"Of course I am. Let's get going. Of course, we're not the only ones staying outside. Two others are joining us too."

"Who?" Jay asked

"Me." Yamada barged in the door, Shiraishi behind him, "And her."

"You two?" Shaggy asked, "Are you sure you wanna be involved?"

"Shiraishi and I wanted to help Kento." Yamada answered, "Besides, I've taken a month off from my work."

"Great." Kento said, "Now we can set off."

A few minutes later, they all hid in two bushes outside Noa's house.

"Freddy could be here any minute." Kento mumbled.

"I don't actually think Freddy's going to be here anytime." Roi replied, "He probably knows we're here."

"No, he doesn't." Kento whispered, "He would've ambushed us if he knew."

They then saw Noa walking out of her house and locking the door. She then turned around and saw Freddy Frawes.

"There he is." Yamada whispered to Shiraishi. She nodded.

"Noa Takigawa." Freddy growled, "You're next."

"You got to stop it, Frawes." Noa stepped back as he approached her, "Working for Kameko isn't the right choice."

"That's right." Freddy said, "But you're related to Kento, and he's the murderer of my brother. Anyone related to him, by Kameko's instructions and my instincts, would be killed."

"I wouldn't kill anyone, if I were you." Noa punched Freddy. Kento stared at her with big eyes.

"How dare you punch me, bitch!" Freddy threw Noa into her house and took her house keys. He then locked the door of the house and poured gasoline outside the door. He then took out a matchstick. Noa banged the door with her fists.

"I shall make you die today, Takigawa." He lighted up the matchstick with the matchstick box and was about to throw the matchstick to the ground. 

Kento then took out a gun and shot Freddy's shoulder. He dropped the matchstick on the gasoline and the fire started.

"Oh shit." Roi came out. Freddy quickly ran away while Roi, Jay and Shaggy ran after him. Shiraishi came out of her hiding spot and broke into Noa's kitchen.

"The fire extinguisher." She quickly searched for it. She found it beside the refrigerator. She quickly took it and ran to Noa.

"Noa, get away!" She pushed Noa away and broke the glass door. The fire had spread to the front walls of the house. Shiraishi sprayed the nitrogen from the fire extinguisher at the fire. A few seconds later, the fire died down.

"Oh god, thanks, Shiraishi." Noa heaved a sigh of relief.

"You okay, Noa?" Shiraishi asked.

"I'm fine." Noa said. Kento and Yamada ran to Shiraishi.

"How could you do such a dangerous thing?" Yamada asked her, "You could've get killed by the fire!"

"I'm fine, Yamada-kun." She smiled. 

"I'm hella glad you are". Yamada said. Ito then ran to them.

"Oh, you're here, Kento-san." Ito huffed, "The rest are finding Frawes."

"Help us take care of Noa for a while." Kento said, "I need to take care of business with Freddy."

"No problem." Ito replied.

Freddy ran to hide behind Noa's house. 

"Why am I out of luck?" He talked to himself, "How did Kento know I'm going to be here? I'm going to try to run as fast as I can away from this place."

"Not so fast." Sarushima smacked his face with a dustbin. 

"Even you are here without a mask?" Freddy asked, "You should check your appearance, Maria Sarushima. Your friends would be so afraid of you because you look like a monster."

"I don't need to." Sarushima smiled, "My friends don't judge me by my cover." 

Toranosuke, Yamazaki and Odagiri were on Freddy's right. He tried to run to the left but is blocked by Roi, Shaggy and Jay.

He tried running to the back but Kento, Shiraishi and Yamada arrived.

"Give it up, Freddy Frawes." Kento said, "You are cornered. You are defeated."

"This can't be." Freddy took out a gun and pointed it at Shiraishi, "Move any step closer and I'll kill her."

"You know what, mate?" Yamada laughed, "We all have bulletproof vests. Han's sister sent it to us. It was Han's gift to all of us. He knew guys like you would resort to only using a gun, you pussy." 

Freddy dropped his gun, "I can't admit defeat."

"Freddy Frawes," Kento questioned him, "Are you the one who splashed acid on Sarushima?"

"Yes." Freddy sighed.

"Were you the one who killed Han and Ushio Igarashi?"

"Yes!" He shouted, "Ushio pissed me off to the core! He betrayed me! Two-faced motherfucker!"

"What do you mean by that?" Odagiri asked.

"I'll tell you the whole story." Freddy explained, "Ushio and I were business partners before I became a scientist because I was scammed by him. I trusted him so much, yet he seduced my wife, took my hard-earned money away and made my wife commit suicide! If Jordan Riser wasn't there to help me before I commit suicide, I wouldn't be where I am today. So I planned to make Ushio paralyzed, but it backfired..."

A few weeks ago...

Freddy Frawes was hiding outside Ushio's house. He whipped out phone and turned on the camera app. He then saw Odagiri tied up and gagged in the car.

"She's going to be stuck in that car for ages." Freddy thought, "Since she's going to be stuck, I'm going to strike and no one will know." Freddy slowly crept into the house, which is unlocked. He slowly went to the kitchen and saw Ushio cooking.

"This is the time." Freddy ran to him and was about to punch Ushio when he dodged.

"Frawes!" Ushio was surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"To get revenge, of course." Freddy growled, "Because you stole my money, seduced her and even made her kill herself. I swear I won't let you off today."

Ushio blocked Freddy's punch attack and took a butcher knife. He sliced Freddy's stomach and kicked him off. Before Ushio could escape through the kitchen window, Freddy pulled him down and pushed him to the living room.

Freddy then took out a knife and tried to stab Ushio. Ushio held both of Freddy's hands and tried to swerve it to the left and right in order for Freddy to drop the knife.

Freddy used his strength and pulled out of Ushio's grip, slashing his cheeks with the knife at the same time. 

"Ouch!" Ushio touched his cheeks and saw it bleeding, "You son of a bitch!" He took out a butcher knife and tried to slash Freddy. He successfully did it. He made a cut on Freddy's stomach.

"You motherfucker! How darr you slash my stomach!" Freddy charged at Ushio and stabbed his heart. Ushio stared at Freddy with big eyes before dropping onto the floor, dead. Blood started gushing out from his body.

"Oh fuck." Freddy hit his head with his hand, "I didn't mean to kill him. I wanted to just injure him. Oh shit, Odagiri's going to fucking kill me if she finds out."

He was about to carry the body when he saw two children at the hallway. They were shouting for help.

"Two small assholes." He ran to the children and sliced their throats. He then dragged the three bodies one by one to Ushio's bedroom and left them there, placing the three beside each other. He then quickly ran away, but he bumped into some newspapers in the living room, making them scatter all over the living room. He fell down. As he tried to get up, he slipped and fell because of another newspaper. 

He finally got up and ran away, closing the door but not locking it.

Back to the present...

"So you are the one who killed him?" Odagiri asked angrily.

"I didn't mean to!" Freddy exclaimed, "I just wanted him to feel the pain and let him be paralyzed but I didn't know it would turn out this way."

"Then did you kill Han?"

"I just stabbed him with a sword and he was dropped down to the floor with a nail piercing through his head."

He then turned to Kento, "Urara Kento, I know you're not going to believe what I said, but Jordan Riser is working with me and Kameko."

"You're bullshitin'." Kento pointed his gun at him, "Jordan will never do such a thing."

"I'm telling the truth, Kento." Freddy whined, "Jordan's working with Kameko."

"That's not true!" Kento shot Freddy's shoulder, "Stop with your bullshit! Enough is enough! You're trying to divert our attention so that you can run away!"

"I'm not kidding, Kento." Freddy sighed, "Guess whatever I say doesn't matter, does it?"

"You're going to jail with us."

"Me?" Freddy picked up his gun, "I rather kill myself than to let you bring me to jail. I would be calling myself a loser if I surrender to you. I'm cornered by a bunch of good guys, and I'm old enough."

"What do you think you're doing?" Shiraishi asked.

"Killing myself." Freddy pointed the gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Kento looked at Freddy as he fell onto the floor, now dead.

"He killed himself." Kento said, "That's actually surprising."

Shiraishi and Odagiri rushed to Sarushima and hugged her.

"Why didn't you tell us half of your face became disfigured earlier?" Odagiri asked, "We could've helped you."

"Sorry to make you worry." Sarushima smiled, "I had no self-confidence in going out with a face like this."

"It's okay." Shiraishi said, "We understand you."

"And I heard a scream." Roi said. Kento and the others ran to the front of the house, where they saw Kameko holding Ito with two hands. Ito looked super weak and was about to die.

Kento shot Kameko's hips. She turned and faced Kento. She dropped Ito onto the floor.

"You bitch!" Kameko growled, "I was about to kill Ito, but you interrupted!"

"Where's Noa?" Yamada asked.

"Noa?" Kameko laughed, "She's dead. Freddy gave me the ultimate power of the mechanical hand! When I hold the person or thing, I slowly suck their life force away and they will die."

"Like what you did to Noa, huh?" Kento asked.

"You're right, Kento." She smirked, "And since I can't kill my second target, you're my second target."

"Bring it on, bitch!" Kento dropped his gun and went to fight Kameko. He punched her face while Jay and Toranosuke brought Ito to the side. Roi and Yamada brought Noa's dead body to the side too.

"Noa's dead." Yamada sighed, "I can't believe it's another witch gone."

As Kento was about to use his ultimate move, Kameko took out a knife and slashed his arm. She then used her two hands and touched his open wound.

Kento screamed in pain as she smiled at him.

"You're dead, Kento." As Kameko was holding him, Shiraishi took the fire extinguisher and whacked her. Kento fell onto the floor, injured. 

"Don't you dare kill my older brother!" Shiraishi raged and started beating the shit out of Kameko. She even took Kento's sword and sliced her mechanical arm with luck.

"What the..." Yamada was shocked. He didn't know his wife could fight.

"My arm!" Kameko screamed, then glared at Shiraishi, "You're going to suffer a lot the next time I see your face!" She then disappeared.

Shiraishi rushed to Kento, "Onii-san, are you okay?"

Kento gave the good sign, "I didn't know you can fight. I'm surprised."

"I just placed all my rage on her." Shiraishi said, "I've enough of her. Let's get back and treat your wound." Kento nodded.

Kento went out a few minutes later to buy lunch for himself. As he started walking, he felt dizzy out of a sudden. He tried to concentrate but his vision became blurry.

He then remembered something Sarushima said.

"I see you getting pushed off the top of a tall building...by Kameko."

He then collapsed and became unconscious.

To be continued in Episode 23


	25. Episode 23

Kento woke up with a start. He realized he was on a bed.

"Where the fuck am I?" He thought as he tried to find his phone. It was on a study table. He switched it on and luckily, there were no missed calls.

He slowly walked out of the room and down to the first floor to the living room. He looked to his left and saw the kitchen. He looked to the right and saw the door. He headed straight for it and opened the door. He then closed it once he got out of the house.

There's still a gate to open to get out completely. He then saw a man cleaning the garden with a broom.

"Umm, excuse me, mister." Kento called for the man. He looked up at Kento.

"Mr Urara," The man walked to him, "Madam wants you to have sufficient rest."

"I think I'm done with resting." Kento said, "Is there a way to get out so that I can buy my lunch and go home?"

"Mr Urara, Madam has instructed me to keep you here while she's doing her work."

"I know your madam is worried about me," Kento pushed the man to his back, "But tell her I'm fine and help me to thank her." He then turned around to the front and saw the man again. Kento got a fright.

"Mr Urara, please." The man pointed at the house, "Back to the room."

"I told you I don't need to rest anymore." Kento pushed him away again, "Get the fuck out of my way."

The man appeared at the gate, blocking it.

"For fuck's sake." Kento sighed.

"Mr Urara Kento." The man pointed the broom handle at him, "Back to the house now."

"Who are you to tell me?"

"Benson." A woman spoke through the man's watch, "Whack him to the living room since he refuses to listen. I'll open the door now."

"Yes, Madam." Benson aimed the broom handle at Kento's stomach.

"What? You think a broom can magically make me fly all the way to the living room?" Kento joked, "You think this is Hogwarts?" As Kento was about to walk past him, Benson whacked his stomach with the broom handle.

Immediately, Kento flew all the way into the living room, screaming. He then hit his head on someone's leg. He looked up and saw something he shouldn't see.

"What?" The girl whose legs were hit by Kento's head looked down and screamed.

Kento quickly pulled away from under her skirt and got up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Kento apologized.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix 

Episode 23

Kento and the girl sat down on the couch.

"So, why are you keeping me here?" Kento asked.

"I need you to get well, which I don't think is possible for the moment." The girl replied, "I'm pretty surprised you don't remember me."

"Of course I don't!" Kento said, "Who the fuck on earth are you?"

"Remember the name you used to call me when we're in junior high school?" She asked. Kento shook his head.

"Takashimaya." 

"Takashimaya..." Kento tried to remember, then he snapped his fingers, "Carine Takahaishi."

"Finally." Carine said.

"You haven't changed in one bit." Kento said, "Literally. It's like you're still 15. Before you disappeared. Where did you go?"

"I helped a student from dying." She explained, "A month before you got arrested, a student got knocked down by a cement mixer and was squashed. He was about to die. I went to him and kissed him, which made him recover fully and he had no injuries. However, mortal people saw what I did and I was screwed. My powers was supposed to be unknown. My master then banned me from the world so that people can take time to forget me."

"How did you even have the powers?" Kento asked.

"Well, it's because I was born with it. No reason. Maybe my parents might be witches."

"Witches?"

"I am a special witch, not like your sister's type." Carine said, "Special witches, when kissing someone, could do a very good deed to the person, but it would have a disadvantage. When I kiss anyone, their disease, be it terminal cancer or some heart attack, or even in a dead state, they magically resurrect and their disease disappears into thin air. It's gone, like poof. However, once I kiss the person, I disappear from them. They can remember me, but they can't find me."

"Wow, what a special witch." Kento said, "I didn't hear that from you while I'm teaching you Maths."

"Oh yeah," Carine said, "About your condition. You collapsed suddenly, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I hate to break it out to you." Carine sighed, "Kameko placed a disease that is only curable by my kiss. She placed danger cells into your open wound, which goes into your body. By a few days, the danger cells take over your body and you'll slowly die."

Kameko stared at Carine in horror.

"Then kiss me quick!" He exclaimed, "Make my disease disappear!"

"Unfortunately, no." Carine sighed again, "Kameko confiscated my power while my master came to Earth. My master lost, and his bet was my power."

"Oh my fucking hell." Kento did a facepalm, "Guess this is my fate."

"There actually might be a way to get my power back. It's hard, but not impossible."

"There's a way?" He asked.

"Since the power is connected to Kameko to heal herself, you need to kill her. If you kill her, the power would naturally come back to me. I can then heal you. But, it's just a chance and it might not work. So, do you want the deal? Or you want to forget it?"

Kento looked at Carine, "I'll think about it. I need to get back to my home quick."

"Sure, Benson will see you out." Carine stood up, "I'm ready to hear your response anytime."

Once Kento reached home, he walked to his room and sat on his bed. He thought about the deal.

"Is it worth to stay alive?" Kento thought, "I felt like I've done all the things I need to do in this world and I can die in peace. But there's Kameko and stuff, so hopefully I defeat her before I die.

"But there are a few problems. Even if I kill Kameko, I might be too late. Carine said the kiss would work, but what happens if that day, it doesn't work? The biggest problem is how I should even kill Kameko. She's such a hard bitch. How do I even kill her?

"Just forget it. I've done so many bad deeds in my life. I've let a lot of people sacrificed because of me. I need to end Kameko and then I can die in peace, knowing I brought Kameko to justice. But I do not want to leave Shiraishi alone too. What should I fucking do?"

"Onii-san." Shiraishi was suddenly sitting beside Kento. He jumped in shock and screamed in fear until he realized it's Shiraishi.

"Why did you appear before me without making a sound?" He asked.

"You're thinking of something," She responded, "And if I make a sound your train of thoughts would be gone. So I decided to pop up quietly."

"You tryna give me a heart attack?"

Shiraishi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kento asked.

"Your reaction to me sitting beside you." Shiraishi laughed. Kento sighed.

"Oh yeah, are your witch powers gone, Shiraishi?"

"Yeah, they are." Shiraishi smiled, "Yamada-kun and I kissed yesterday and we didn't switch bodies any longer."

"Good." Kento nodded his head, "I can rest in peace then."

"Rest in peace? You're not dead." 

"Of course I'm not dead! It's just me saying I can worry less about you!"

"Onii-san." Shiraishi looked at Kento.

"What?"

She then hugged Kento, "Thank you for everything. You saved my life many times. I don't think I can repay it back."

"It's okay. I'm your older brother. It's my duty to protect you and save you from danger." Kento said.

Shiraishi then smiled at him once more before going to her room.

Kento stood up and looked at the birthday photo Shiraishi took with him.

He then tried to call Charles Miller to ask him if he could give any advice, but he did not answer the call. It was Mr Tan instead.

"Kento, I need you to come to Charles's house for a while."

Kento met Mr Tan at a condominium ground level. He was seen holding a young boy's hand.

"Who's this cute guy?" Kento asked.

"Charles Miller." Mr Tan said.

"Charles? This small boy?" Kento asked, "You got to be kidding me."

"Believe it or not, some asshole transformed him into a little boy and he has no memories of anyone." Mr Tan then let go of Charles's hand.

"Hi, my name is Charles Miller," the boy said, "And my aspiration is to become a police officer and serve justice."

"Wow." Kento said, "He really became a boy."

"I'm suspecting Freddy Frawes did this." Mr Tan answered. The boy ran to the road and played his toy blocks there.

"Charles, don't play there." Mr Tan said, but he didn't hear anything. A truck then approached and crushed him. 

"Charles!" Mr Tan shouted. Kento quickly pushed Mr Tan's wheelchair to the boy.

At night, there was Han's funeral. Hannah invited guests, from Han's school friends to teachers, grandparents, lecturers, the gang, Kento, Yamada and Shiraishi.

The people there bowed down in front of the tomb. A big portrait picture of Arukan Han is shown.

Shiraishi started sniffing while Yamada comforted her. Hannah took a microphone and spoke through it.

"Hi, teachers, lecturers, friends, gang members, gang boss Kento-san and his two other family members. We're here to wish Han a good luck for the last time before he send him off.

"Arukan Han was an outgoing person. Before he joined a gang, he was never good in studies, nor did he have any friends. Once he found a gang, he changed a lot. He became more rowdy and playful. But his studies were great and getting better each time thanks to the help of his gang mates. He has even made friends and has become likable among his gang, and soon his colleagues in work. 

"As a older sister, I feel really contented to take care of him and treat him as my younger brother. But him suddenly taken away from me — it's just too sudden. I just wish I had spent more time with him. But I'm happy for one thing. He died trying to fight a villain. Although I knew he failed, he tried his best. And he gets to see his gang mates again before he dies. I'm sure that's all what he wanted. And I'm happy to know that he achieved what he needed and wanted. Thank you." She walked off the stage as everyone clapped.

"Did I do well?" Hannah asked Kento.

"Oh, yes you did." Kento smiled.

"I'll be counting on you to defeat Kameko, Han's most hated enemy yet." She stretched out her hand, "Good luck to you."

"Thank you." He shook Hannah's hand.

The next morning, Kento drove to Carine's house and rang her doorbell.

Carine opened the door and saw Kento.

"Come in, Kento." She said, "I am awaiting for your response."

They went to the living room and sat down.

"So, Urara Kento," Carine questioned, "What's your answer to the deal?"

Kento breathed in and out, "After having so much thoughts yesterday, I'm going to say...no."

"No?" Carine was surprised.

To be continued in Episode 24


	26. Episode 24

Kento was aimlessly walking in blank space, oblivious to what is happening.

"Hello?" He called out, "Anyone there? Can anyone tell me why I'm in this blank space?"

He then saw Rika Saionji walking towards him with her umbrella.

"Urara Kento." She spun her umbrella, "You made me suffer much, didn't you? Kameko Lee killed me when I tried to stop her from destroying Sakura High. What's your problem with her? That doesn't mean she can just destroy the school."

"That's right." Mikoto Asuka came out next, "I died by Kameko killing me with an arrow from her mechanical hand. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve to die."

"I agree with Rika and Asuka." Otsuka appeared behind, "We all don't deserve to die."

"I'm sorry, guys. I know it's my fault." Kento stepped back a little, "But I'm trying my best to defeat Kameko."

"Trying your best?" Tanmaki appeared behind him, "Up till now, you only brought down her gang members. And it took you long enough."

"You haven't even killed the boss yet." Tsubaki complained, "You call yourself the White Dragon? More like the White Piece Of Shit."

"You didn't save my life from Kameko earlier too." Noa growled as she walked towards him, "You were busy talking to Frawes."

"And you stole my wife from me." Ushio appeared last, but the most menacing one, "You'd better get away from her, or you'll get it." He then disappeared.

The rest then took out bloody knives.

"It's time to take revenge, isn't it?" Rika asked. Everyone except Kento nodded.

"Please, I didn't mean to let you lose your lives!" Kento screamed, "I'll try my best to defeat Kameko! I promise!"

"Too late for promises." Noa said, then the rest charged at Kento.

"I didn't do mean to let you guys die!" Kento woke up screaming. He huffed and puffed, sweat all over his neck. It was just a nightmare.

It was after Han's funeral and Kento had almost fainted earlier after the funeral due to the disease. Shiraishi brought him back home to let themselves rest. 

Kento cleared his sweat using his towel. 

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix 

Episode 24

The next morning, Kento drove to Carine's house and rang her doorbell. 

"Hope Carine's at home." He thought. Just as he was thinking, Carine opened the door and saw Kento.

"Come in, Kento." She said, "I am awaiting for your response."

They went to the living room and sat down.

"Tea? Coffee?" Carine asked, "Any preferences?"

"English tea." Kento replied, "Do you have that?"

"We have that." Carine called out for Benson, "Benson, make black coffee with extra sugar for me and an English tea for Mr Urara!"

"Yes, Madam!" Benson went to the kitchen.

"I should eat my breakfast finish before talking to you." Carine said, "I don't wish to starve myself. We'll talk after eating and drinking."

"Go ahead." Kento said. She gobbled down some scrambled eggs and bacon as Benson brought the drinks to them.

"Extra sugar?" Kento asked, "You tryna gain diabetes?"

"I drink this once a month." Carine sipped on her coffee, "It's my favorite drink, but because it's too sweet with too much sugar, I don't drink it everyday."

"Not bad. You know how to watch out for your health."

"Benson, clean the plate and cup for me!" She drank her last sip of coffee before shouting. Benson took the plate and the cup and went to wash it. Kento finished drinking his tea five minutes later. He thanked Benson as Benson took the cup and went to wash it.

"So, Urara Kento," Carine questioned, "What's your answer to the deal?"

Kento breathed in and out, "After having so much thoughts yesterday, I'm going to say...no."

"No?" Carine was surprised.

"Yea, you heard me right." Kento said, "I'm not going to have a deal with you."

"What's wrong with you, Urara Kento?" She stood up, "Don't you care about your family members or something?"

"I do." He replied, "I just feel that I'm not worthy to be alive. I've caused so many innocent lives to be lost. I thought everything could be solved through fights with villains and helping them take revenge on behalf of them, but it isn't helping. Almost every day, one life is taken away. And I still can't do shit. I still haven't defeated Kameko."

He stood up and glared at Carine.

"I've only defeated her gang members which were plainly almost useless!" He screamed, "It's been so long, yet I haven't even touched a finger on Kameko because of the number of innocent lives taken away! I was so carried away by the numbers that I didn't have time to do anything to Kameko! Sooner or later, people are going to sacrifice themselves again! I'm not going to let that happen. Once I defeat Kameko, I will die. It's what the innocent people want.

"If I were able to reverse my life, I would not have joined a gang. Neither would I slack off and study harder instead. I would also break up with Kameko and convinced Shiraishi to enroll into another school. This is all my fault. I started it with my life, so I end it with my life."

With that, he walked off and out of the house. Carine sighed and slouched on the couch.

Odagiri, Shiraishi, Yamada, his kids and Kento planned to have a day outing at the beach. Before they moved off, Shiraishi passed the mechanical arm to Kento.

"This is the arm I cut off yesterday." She commented, "This arm is used by Kameko to suck the life force out of someone. That's what she did to Noa."

"Killed Noa by sucking her life force out." Kento sighed, "We'd better get going. We don't want to reach the beach and see it being so packed."

"You're true, Onii-san." She nodded. Kento drove them to the beach and they managed to find a spot. Kento placed the picnic may on the grass while the rest went to play with sand and water.

Kento sat down on the mat, thinking about some things.

"I see you getting pushed off the top of a tall building...by Kameko."

"Kameko placed a disease that is only curable by my kiss. She placed danger cells into your open wound, which goes into your body. By a few days, the danger cells take over your body and you'll slowly die."

"And you stole my wife from me. You'd better get away from her, or you'll get it."

"This must be a nightmare." Kento knocked his head with his knuckles, "It definitely must be."

He suddenly felt dizzy. His vision blurred for a while before seeing that Odagiri is in front of him.

"Oh, you're here." Kento said, "Where were you just now?"

"I went to the toilet." Odagiri sat down beside him, "You having nightmares? Because I heard you saying that to yourself."

"Small issue." Kento replied, "I'm fine besides that."

"What's that issue?" She asked.

Kento faced Odagiri, "Hey, Odagiri. Do you think Ushio would be angry if we got together?"

"He won't." Odagiri reassured him, "He should know a guy like you could at least protect me from the bad guys."

"Really?" Kento heaved a sigh of relief, "Then I'm glad."

"C'mon, let's play." Odagiri stood up. 

"No, thanks." Kento said.

"You're forced to." Odagiri pulled his hand up, forcing him to stand up, "You're following me."

"Fine, fine. As you wish, Ms Nene." Kento followed Odagiri to the sand. They built sandcastles while Yamada and Shiraishi tried to disturb them by kicking them away.

Every time the two build, the another two would come and disrupt the building.

"Ughh!" Odagiri screamed as she stood up and splashed water at Shiraishi. The girls laughed at each other as they continued splashing water at each other.

Yamada stood beside Kento.

"Look at how much they're having fun." Yamada smiled, "Back when we went to the beach for the first time together years ago."

"Good for you." Kento nodded, "I didn't have any beach in jail. I didn't really have fun times in jail and after I was released. I was so concentrated in trying to defeat Kameko and her gang members that I forgot what it is to have fun."

"You're going to experience that once again." Yamada said, "You help Odagiri. I help my wife."

"In splashing?"

"Of course! What else do you expect, Kento?"

"Fine, fine." Kento ran to Odagiri while Yamada ran to Shiraishi. They had a fun time splashing water at each other. 

At the evening, they bathed in the beach toilet and sat down on the mat to eat dinner. Shiraishi and Yamada brought their kids to bathe after Kento and Odagiri bathed. Odagiri then looked at her boyfriend.

"I was wondering, Kento-san." She questioned Kento, "Do you like a date?"

"A date? I don't really mind."

"Really? Then..."

"Then what?"

"Then... I want to have a date with you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? Well, I think I can make it."

"Really? Great! Then we'll meet tomorrow at night. I'll tell you the location tomorrow. Wear a good attire tomorrow."

"I know what to do for a date, Miss Nene." Kento said.

"I'm glad you do." Odagiri smiled. 

Shiraishi, Yamada and their kids returned.

"Let's tuck in, shall we?" Shiraishi asked.

After dinner, they packed up and went home. 

"I really enjoyed today, Kento-san." Odagiri smiled at him again, "Would you plan something like this again to relieve our stress?"

"Depends." Kento said, "Go ahead and sleep. It's quite late. Good night."

"Good night." Odagiri was about to enter the room when she stopped and turned to Kento.

"Go in your room." Kento said, "Why did you stop?" Odagiri went to him and kissed him as their lips met. They held themselves in that position for 5 long seconds before letting go. 

"Good night." Odagiri smiled.

"Good night, Odagiri." He smiled back. Odagiri went back to her room and slept. Kento went to the kitchen and drank a cup of water. He then walked up the stairs. Halfway, he felt dizzy once more, his vision more blurred than the last time. He tumbled down the stairs and blacked out for a few seconds. Shiraishi rushed to him.

"Onii-san!" She shook his body, "Are you okay?"

Kento opened his eyes slowly to see Shiraishi, "I'm fine." He slowly got up.

"How did you tumble down the stairs?"

"I'm feeling dizzy. I must've been using too much energy today that I became so tired."

"Rest well, Onii-san." Shiraishi said, "Studying continues tomorrow."

"I know." 

"But seriously, Onii-san, are you okay? You've been fainting since you fought with Kameko. Did she gave you some bad luck?"

"Nah. I won't allow her to give me unlucky luck." Kento joked.

"I got a call from your junior named Takahaishi-kun." She added, "You fainted when you're buying lunch yesterday. Are you sure you're really okay? Do you need to see a doctor? Do you have any disease?"

"I'm fine, Shiraishi." Kento said, "Don't think too much about it. It's just dizziness. I'll get more rest, that's all."

"You do know your young pretty sister is super worried about you fainting so much."

"I'm fine, really." Kento said, "I really am. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but..."

"There you go. I'm fine. Trust me."

"Okay, Onii-san." Shiraishi said, "Drink more water then."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night, Onii-san." She then walked to her room and shut the door. Kento sighed and went back to his room.

"If I ever let Shiraishi or anyone close to me know," He thought, "They wouldn't be able to let go of me. They would be sad if they knew my condition and a lot of things would happen. I wouldn't want to imagine."

He switched off all the lights and went to bed to sleep.

He woke up at one in the morning. He walked down the stairs. He didn't know why he had an urge to drink water at night. He don't even wake up in the early morning to drink.

After drinking, he turned around and saw someone sitting on the sofa.

"Hello?" He called out, "Who are you? Why are you on my sofa?"

"Urara Kento." The man stood up and walked towards him, revealing to be Ushio, "We need to talk." 

To be continued in Episode 25


	27. Episode 25

He woke up at one in the morning. He walked down the stairs. He didn't know why he had an urge to drink water at night. He don't even wake up in the early morning to drink.

After drinking, he turned around and saw someone sitting on the sofa.

"Hello?" He called out, "Who are you? Why are you on my sofa?"

"Urara Kento." The man stood up and walked towards him, revealing to be Ushio, "We need to talk." 

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 25

"Talk? What's there nice to talk? You've scared me just a day ago. What else do you want?""

"I thought I made myself clear." Ushio growled, "Stay. Away. From. My. Wife."

"She's attracted to me, what's wrong with that?" Kento asked, "You jealous? You can't let her go even after you die? Remember you caused your own death, not me. You betrayed Freddy Frawes."

"Fine, my death isn't related to you in any way." Ushio said, "But pretty sure you should know she's still married to me."

"That doesn't mean she can't date me." Kento said, "She chose to be with me now. It's her decision."

"You should know well Odagiri don't go into relationships without reasons." Ushio stated, "She has a reason for dating you."

"And what's that reason?" Kento asked.

"Odagiri once told me that she wouldn't immediately date anyone for no reason. She would take time to know the person, go out with the person, ask him to do her stuff and more demanding stuff. She didn't do shit with you."

"Maybe she knows I'm capable."

"I doubt so, after you caused her to lose her family because she thought Freddy killed me because of you. She wouldn't play with people's feelings too, and I can see she only treats you as a best friend. If you and her are an item, she would be kissin' you everywhere. Why did she only do it once?"

"What are you meaning?"

"She definitely is hiding something from you." Ushio said, "She doesn't really love you. That, you got to find out why. Not even I can solve this case. And by the way, don't ever steal my wife. She's mine, not yours. Get close to her again and I'll haunt you in your dreams every night, even if it means killing you."

Ushio suddenly disappeared and Kento suddenly woke up from his bed.

"A dream?" He thought, "Again? How did Ushio do all these manipulation? Should I even trust him on what he says?"

At nine in the morning, Shiraishi and Kento started on his studies again, they are concentrating on Literature. Shiraishi is wearing a short pants and has no shirt on because all her shirts are being washed in the washing machine, resulting her in only wearing a bra as her top.

"What type of literary device is used on the sentence 'swinging like monkey arms'?"

"Alliteration?"

"Nope."

"Personification."

"Yes, that's correct." Shiraishi turned to the next page as Kento stared into the sky.

"Is something disturbing you, Onii-san?" Shiraishi asked, "Is my attire disturbing you?"

"Of course not." Kento said, "I'm just thinking about something. Example, if you and Yamada haven't met at all, and Yamada just comes up to you, saying he wants to spend the day with you? And after that he confesses to you that he loves you? What would be your reaction? What would you think of Yamada?"

"Hmm, I would reject Yamada." She replied, "And I would think Yamada is weird. We can't have a relationship if we only spent a day together. He can't suddenly come up to me and say he likes me."

"Ok." Kento said, "So, currently, I'm facing the same situation."

"You have a girlfriend?" She asked, "And you didn't tell me? How long did you intend to keep it from me?"

"That's not the point." Kento said, "The point is the girl that I liked and thought wouldn't like me suddenly confesses to me saying she likes me after spending time with me for a whole afternoon. I was too excited to accept that I didn't ask for the reasons. What do you think about this?"

"I feel you should ask her the reasons for really dating you." Shiraishi told him, "In a relationship, you should trust each other, so tell her gently that you sincerely want to know the reason behind their confession. And make sure they tell the truth."

As the two were talking, Yamada sneakily peeked in and heard the conversation. He crept to his room and called Odagiri.

"Odagiri," Yamada said, "I think Kento found out."

In the afternoon, Kento was done with his studies. He went to the gang hideout to discuss about Kameko.

"So, with your disease, Boss," Jay said, "It means we don't have much time left."

"We're unsure. Any time you may just die." Shaggy added.

"Are you cursing me or helping me?" Kento asked. 

"Boss, we could use the pens that Shaggy brought over from overseas." Roi suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kento commented, "We all know Kameko can just make the pens...gone. Any other suggestions?"

"I don't think so, Boss." Jay said, "Kameko's actions are unpredictable and she's smart." 

"Precisely, she's too smart." Shaggy said, "That's why we never laid a finger on Kameko."

"Now that she's the only one left, it should be easier." Kento explained, "None of her gang members, including her old servant, are alive and protecting her from us. This makes her a more easier target. So we should still plan no matter what, because the plan might actually work."

"But we have no plan now." Roi said, "We can't find Kameko in the first place, so I suggest we wait for her to attack. Her arm was sliced off, so it takes a few days for her to repair her arm. She'll definitely attack somebody for sure once she returns."

"I guess you're right, Roi. For once you seemed to be the one giving ideas." 

"I feel sad suddenly." Jay sighed, "Ma and Han are dead. Which one of us is the next to die? I don't sincerely wish to leave the gang that treats me like family."

"Me neither." Shaggy said.

"Me three." Roi said.

"Well, this is all fate, as Han said. If we're fated to die, means we'll die. Similarly, if Kameko's fated to lose, she'll admit defeat."

Kento took out his phone and called Odagiri.

"You ready for the date?" He asked.

"I'm on my way home now." She replied, "I'll see you later."

"See you later." He ended the call and dismissed the gang members to go back to their homes and rest.

At seven in the night, Kento was wearing a suit and tie and was preparing himself.

"Maybe I should ask her on the date." He thought, "Should I or should I not?"

As he was thinking, his phone vibrated. He checked as Odagiri sent a message.

"I'm not feeling well. Someone's currently attending to me. Let's postpone the date."

Kento sighed and typed a response.

"Yes."

He then changed out back to his normal clothes. As he was about to walk out to buy his own dinner, Mr Tan called.

"Hey, Mr Tan. What's up?"

"I just saw Odagiri. She's wearing a sparkling purple dress and high heels. She out on a date with you?"

"How did you know?"

"Not the main point, Kento." Mr Tan said, "I saw Odagiri being taken away by one person you don't expect to do it. I'm following the guy now."

"Who is he?"

"He's none other than Jordan Riser."

"Jordan Riser? My friend?" Kento was shocked.

"There's no time to waste. I'll send you the location. Get there fast and as soon as possible."

"Understood." 

In a warehouse, Jordan tied Odagiri's hands behind the chair and tied her legs together with rope. 

"You evil asshole." Odagiri snarled, "You two-faced motherfucker. How could you betray Kento?"

"Betray Kento?" Jordan slapped Odagiri. She whinnied in pain, "Betray him? He caused my father, my only relative, to fucking die! He thinks I actually forgive him, but of course I won't. 

"You actually followed my plan, didn't you? You dated Kento because I told you Han's going to be killed."

"You son of a bitch!" She tried wriggling free of the ropes, but could not, "Kento will know of your bad deeds and will eventually bring you to justice."

"Don't make me laugh, Miss Nene." Jordan said, "It's impossible."

"It's possible." Kento came in with Mr Tan. Jordan quickly took out his gun and pointed it at Odagiri's head with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her neck. Kento pointed his gun at Jordan.

"Come any closer and I'll blow her brains out!" Jordan screamed.

"Jordan, this is all a joke, isn't it?" Kento asked, "Today's not April Fools, you know."

"Shut up, motherfucker!" Jordan shouted, "My plan was almost perfect. I almost killed the whole gang and it was left with you, Shiraishi, Yamada, Ito, Sarushima and Odagiri. Why must you step in and ruin everything?"

"Me? Ruin everything?" Kento asked, "You should've known no evil passes my sight. But it's your doing?"

"Yes." Jordan growled, "I was the person who created the strap bomb and gave it to Siwei to place it on one of your friends. I was the one of the kidnappers who kidnapped Odagiri while Freddy is killing Ushio and the kids. I bought the acid for Freddy to pour it on Sarushima. 

"When I heard from you that Charles Miller has the video, I kidnapped him and turned him into a kid again. Erase all his memories so that he don't remember anything. And yes, I called Han and convinced him to come to the warehouse...to get killed by Freddy and Kameko. Of course, this dear girl eavesdropped on my conversation with Freddy. Luckily she didn't tell you, otherwise I would've slit her throat."

"You bitch!" Kento shouted, "I trusted you! How could you do such things?"

"I trusted you, Urara Kento!" Jordan screamed, "I trusted you to take care of my father! You let him die!"

"Jordan Riser, you'd better let her go." Mr Tan commented, "Or the police will be coming to hunt you down this instant. We can still let give you a lighter sentence here."

"Why should I?" He asked, "Urara Kento ruined my fucking plan! He should suffer for his mistakes!"

"Kameko partially caused your father's death too! Why aren't you chasing her instead?" Kento asked.

"Because you didn't protect him in time! I'll deal with her later."

Kento signaled for Odagiri to do something using his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jordan asked, pointing his gun at Kento now. Odagiri used her head and knocked Jordan's body. He fell back and Kento shot him on the shoulder thrice.

Jordan fell onto the floor, injured. Kento slowly went to him, pointing the gun at Jordan.

"Once I get back up, Urara Kento," Jordan said, "You're fucking dead."

"Hey, Mr Tan." Kento turned his head at Mr Tan, "Am I supposed to let him live or die?"

"Your choice." Mr Tan said, "I'm just going to tell it's your self defense."

Kento turned back to Jordan.

"You're not going to kill me, aren't you?" Jordan suddenly became scared, "Give me a chance. I'm your friend."

"Used to be." Kento reloaded his gun, "Your plan killed half of my sister's friends. And I do not want any more deaths."

Mr Tan went to untie Odagiri.

Jordan looked at Kento with fear , "Kento, there must be a way to let me live. I know I've done lots of bad things..."

"Save your breath and explanation, Jordan Riser." Kento pointed his gun at Jordan, "Your father died because I was too late. It was an accident. But I'm going to kill you. Intentionally."

"Please, Kento..." As Jordan was about to continue speaking, Kento shot Jordan on the head until all the ten bullets are used. Police then arrived and picked Jordan's body up. Kento was about to walk out when Odagiri went to him.

"Kento-san." She called out. Kento turned and saw her.

"Odagiri, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Do you want to continue our date, or..."

"Odagiri, let me ask you a question." He went close to Odagiri, "You dated me not because you love me, isn't it?"

"What are you talking?" She tried holding his hand, "I love you very much."

Kento pushed her hand away, "You dated me because you knew Han's going to be dead, and I'm going to be lonely and sad. You didn't actually love me, didn't you? You pitied me instead."

"Yeah, but..."

"Guess Ushio was correct." Kento sighed. She stared at Kento.

"Ushio?" She was surprised.

"Ushio told me in my dreams you didn't love me for real. I thought he was joking. If there's one thing I hate, it is for people to pity me."

Odagiri looked down, "I didn't mean to do this."

"Since you don't love me at all," Kento said, "Then there's only a solution. Let's break up."

"B...break up? But..."

"What's wrong? You don't love me at all. I don't need pity too." Kento growled, "I want to break all ties with you from now on. Tomorrow, you'll move out and never come back. Goodbye, Nene Odagiri." He then walked off furiously. Odagiri sat at a corner and cried.

Kento got into his car and drove to his house. He slouched on his driver seat and tried to hold back his tears.

"I thought I finally found love at last." Kento thought, "Turns out it was my love pitying me."

He slammed the steering wheel in anger and cried.

To be continued in Episode 26


	28. Episode 26

Mr Tan invited Kento to Freddy Frawes's laboratory the next morning.

"Why did you invite me here, Mr Tan?" Kento asked.

"You know, Freddy missed his brother so much after he was killed". Mr Tan explained, "He took a total of 7 years building this machine with a special magician's help. This machine helps him remember the past times with Morgan. This machine is called the Memory Machine."

"Memory Machine?" Kento asked.

Mr Tan nodded, "Let me bring you to the room."

Mr Tan brought Kento to Freddy's office in the laboratory.

"The machine is beside Freddy's table." Mr Tan pointed to a big machine, "Go into it, set the time period and press the big red button. You'll see your past, but you can't do anything except watch. I want you to give it a try."

"Me?"

"Yea. While the authorities and I take a look around here, you could test the machine out. And tell me everything. I'll be waiting here, so no worries."

"Fine." Kento walked to the machine and went in. He switched the time period to 17 years ago. He looked at the button and then at Mr Tan, who gave him a thumbs up and walked away.

Kento closed his eyes and pressed the red button.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 26 

17 years ago, on 16 November...

"Cake comin' up!" Kento screamed in his classroom with his classmates. His classmates include Jordan Riser, Arukan Han and Lee Kameko.

"Whose motherfuckin birthday is it?" One classmate asked.

"Oh well, it's for my dear Kameko!" Kento said, "Kameko has been performing well in her studies, and it's her birthday today. Shouldn't I celebrate it?"

"Oh yeah!" Everyone except Han screamed in joy. Han sat in a corner, stoning into space. 

"Shall we start the song, Kameko?" Jordan asked. Kameko started. 

"1...2...3!" Jordan counted down before he started singing the birthday song with the classmates.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Kameko, happy birthday to you!"

They all screamed again in joy as Kento stood beside Kameko.

"Make a wish, Kameko." He smiled at her. 

"I want to stay with Urara Kento forever!" She then blew out the candles and everyone clapped their hands. All except Han.

While everyone was eating, Kento brought a plate of cake to Han. He was the usually the quiet one in class, with a few exceptions of telling the answers for homework to teachers.

"Enjoy a piece of the cake, Arukan." Kento offered the cake to Han.

"Thanks." He grabbed it and ate it.

"Why do you want to be so lonely?" Kento asked, "I just don't get it."

"You don't need to know. Go away." Han moved away from Kento. Kameko went to Kento.

"He still won't talk to you?" She asked.

"Nah. Stubborn mouth. Won't talk. A fucking autistic kid."

"It's okay. This is Arukan Han for you. He won't talk unless you force him to."

"Force him?" Kento asked, "You have a way to force?"

"I don't know, but that's what I heard from his parents. Maybe he's born with some disability."

"Of course he is. Autism." Kento walked away to the cake. Kameko followed him.

After school, Kento went back to his home for lunch before setting out. Shiraishi, wearing oval spectacles, served him lunch. Kento took the utensils. Both of them then sat down and eat.

"You never fail to cook good food, nerd." Kento munched on his food loudly.

"Not that loud, Onii-san." Shiraishi laughed, "You're going out later?"

"Yeah. I don't wish to see Okaa-san and Otou-san." Kento sighed, "You know I'm not in good terms with them."

"Yeah, I know." She slurped on her drink.

"Is there a day you're going to beat me, Shiraishi?" Kento smiled, "I'm just waiting for the day you beat me in academic results."

"You're so smart!" She whined, "How can I score higher marks than you?"

"Study harder." He said, "Okaa-san and Otou-san have bought you assessment books and revision guides, right? Of course I used many ways to get good marks, so you should just start with that."

"I'll try." Shiraishi finished eating.

"You're done eating?" Kento asked.

"I got cram school later." 

"Oh, I see." Kento said, bringing his plate to the kitchen. Shiraishi washed the plates and prepared to go out with Kento.

"I'll see you tonight." Kento hugged her. They waved good bye to each other as they walked in opposite directions.

"Don't you think cram schools are for nerds?" A classmate of Kento asked him. Kento decided to meet up with three of his classmates, including Arukan Han, for their group project.

"Cram schools are for those who want to score in the examinations." The second classmate said, "I won't do shit."

"I wish I could go to cram schools." Han said. The other three looked at him.

"Are you nuts, Arukan?" The first classmate asked, "We already told you they are for nerds! You're autistic, not a nerd!"

"Your results don't suck as much as ours." The second classmate commented, "So you don't need cram schools."

"I'm scared I fail in an exam again." Han said, "I'm scared I'll fail."

"Then I'll get a zero then?" The first classmate teased.

"Okay, guys. It's actually time to start on our project." Kento said.

"You guys go ahead." The first classmate stood up, "Johnny and I would be going to the washroom for a while."

"Go ahead." Kento said. The two went off, leaving only Han and Kento.

"So, Han. Heard you wanted cram school?" Kento asked. Han nodded.

"Don't go there. Come to my place instead." Kento suggested.

"W...why?"

"My sister and I always study together when we're at home. We can help you with work."

"But you always come to the library."

"It's because of my parents. They're traveling overseas starting tomorrow until next week. So I wanted to casually invite you to study at my house."

"You sure it won't be a problem to you?"

"I'm just wondering if it's a problem to you."

"It's not. When can I start coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great."

Around 10 in the night, Kento returned home. He walked in to see his parents sleeping and saw Shiraishi studying in her room.

"Still studying so hard?" He asked, "It's so late. Get some sleep."

"Oh, you're back, Onii-san." She turned to look at him before turning back to her book.

"C'mon, sleep now, Shiraishi." He sighed, "You need energy to study harder tomorrow."

Shiraishi closed her book, "Perhaps you're right." 

"Not perhaps, I am right." Kento switched off the lights in her room, "Good night."

"Good night, Onii-san." She went to bed and slept with her blanket covering her body. Kento went to take a bath before going to his bed.

The next morning, he went to his high school and saw Han waiting for him at the school gate.

"So, I'm coming to your house later?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go for lessons."

After school, Han followed Kento home. Kento slowly opened the door and saw lunch on the table.

"I'm sure you've brought your own lunch?" Kento asked. Han shook his head. Kento went to the kitchen and passed him a burrito.

"Eat it. You'll need it for studying." Kento said, "Today's homework is Maths Textbook page 51-54 and the History worksheet."

"I know." Han said, "But why can't you teach me?"

"I need to go out and help buy ingredients for dinner. I need to cook too." Kento replied, "I'll tell my sister to come down and help you."

He walked up to the second floor to Shiraishi's room. He asked Shiraishi, who is not wearing her spectacles and reading a story book.

"Shiraishi, I need your help. Could you teach my classmate some stuff about homework?"

"But my work and yours are way different."

"He's studying the older topics that you're studying now."

"And since when did I say I'm going to teach him?"

"Well, you gotta help me, Shiraishi." Kento begged, "I promised him that you'll help him with his work. He's just weak in all the subjects and he's been gettin shit results in all his subjects. Please, I feel really bad for him. No friends means he had no help."

"Why can't he ask you?"

"I need to cook dinner. Please, Shiraishi. Your older brother is begging you."

She sighed, "Fine, I'll help him. He sounds pitiful enough to me." She placed on her oval spectacles.

"You love to wear spectacles, don't you?" Kento asked

"People don't need to know I'm pretty." She said, "All I do is study. I want to let people know I'm a nerd."

"Tsk tsk." Kento shook his head. He walked out of the room with Shiraishi. 

"That's the guy." Kento pointed at Han.

"Him?" She asked, "That's the boy who bumped into me in the coffee shop while I was buying coffee. He was dancing like crazy and he bumped into me, making me spill my coffee."

"Yeah, Han's autistic." He said. 

"Oh my, then am I going to have a hard time teaching him?

"I'm sure you won't." He patted her shoulder, "Have fun teaching." He then quickly went out of the house.

Shiraishi went to sit opposite of Han.

"Hey, you must be the guy Kento told me about." She started the conversation.

"Oh, you must be his sister." Han introduced himself, "I'm Arukan Han, but just call me Han."

"I'm Urara Shiraishi, but just call me Shiraishi." She said next, "So, you have questions that you don't understand, and Kento told me to teach you."

"Right." Han flipped the math textbook to a question. Shiraishi slowly taught him the steps to solve the question and allowed him to try on his own. Whenever he made a mistake, she would kindly correct him and tell him how's he wrong. 

After an hour and a half, they decided to rest and talk about their own personal lives.

"...and my sister was there like, 'You cheeky little boy.'" Han laughed. Shiraishi laughed along with him.

"What's yours, Shiraishi?" Han asked, "Have you ever pissed anyone off?"

"Me? No. Because all I do is study, study and study. My life revolves around studying."

"Wow, so you had no friends? You only had your family?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's sad." Han said, "You know, I was actually planning to come here whenever I can to ask you about homework."

"Then how are you going to do your homework if you don't have me?"

"I'll leave it blank and wait for the teacher to teach." 

"How about this? You come to my house whenever you need help." Shiraishi suggested, "Like that, I can teach you and you can learn if you don't know any topic."

"That's a great idea." Han smiled, "Since we're almost done with homework, we should continue to finish it."

She nodded.

During dinner time, Shiraishi and Kento were eating together after he cooked dinner. Han has went home.

"How is your time with Han?" Kento asked.

"It was fun. We talked a lot." Shiraishi replied, "Wish he could come again."

"Oh, you want him to come back? That's interesting. For my sister to talk to an autistic kid and make friends with him."

"Shut up, Onii-san. You don't know a single thing about him. He's a fun guy."

"Fun?" Kento rolled his eyes, "Fun, my ass."

For the next few days, Han came to Kento's house to study with Shiraishi and sometimes with Kento.

On the morning of 24th of December, Christmas Eve, Shiraishi woke up from her bed at 8. It was a public holiday for the whole school, which means she gets to rest at home. Today is a special day for her. It's her birthday.

She has however, only her parents to spend her birthday with. Usually her parents would be out for work as there's still work for them in the holiday seasons and would come back in the night. They would buy a cake for her and celebrate Kento has school leadership camp from 23rd December to the 25th of December.

This year though, her parents have went overseas for their work project. Now she has to celebrate it alone.

"It's been 13 years." She sighed, "Yet I'm still celebrating my 14th birthday without my brother again. And now without my parents." She went to Kento's room and the first thing she saw was his bag in the room.

"Strange," She thought, "I thought he'd be going for camp. Did he leave his bag here?"

She went to his room and saw a note on his bag.

"Go to the living room." She read. She walked down to the living room and saw Kento waiting for her.

"Onii-san! How are you still here? Aren't you going for camp?"

"I missed my sister's birthday so many times," Kento smiled, "So I skipped camp with my teacher's permission to celebrate your birthday with you. Happy birthday, Urara Shiraishi."

Shiraishi ran down the stairs and hugged Kento. Kento rubbed her head softly with his hands.

"Let's go out together, shall we?" Kento asked. She nodded happily. For the rest of the day, they went to the arcade and the amusement park to play the rides.

After a whole long day, at night, Kento bought a birthday cake for Shiraishi.

"Let's take a picture." Shiraishi said. Kento agreed. She took out her camera, set the timer for the picture and placed it in front of the cake, the lenses facing them. As the timer ended, the photo was taken. 

She then printed the photo and kept it at her desk.

"Happy birthday, Shiraishi." Kento hugged her. She happily laid her head on his body. 

To be continued in Episode 27.

NOTE: Episodes 26, 27 and half of 28 are in the past.


	29. Episode 27

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 27

16 years before, on 22 January...

Kento threw his Science test paper on the canteen table during recess.

"I failed Science." Kento sighed.

"Look, Ken." Han patted his shoulder, "It's just a test. Study harder for the exam."

"Han, this is the first ever thing I failed." Kento said, "People call me the smart guy. Now I'm about to be called the failure."

"Don't be so stressed, man, it's just the first time. People don't judge on the first time."

"I guess I must study harder."

After school, Kento went to Carine Takahaishi's house to teach her subjects. She is the only junior that Kento taught from his junior high days.

"Hey, Takashimaya." Kento called out, "I'm here."

"Coming." She opened the door for Kento, "Come right in."

As Kento was teaching her how to do her homework, his phone rang.

"Let me answer this for a while." Kento took his phone and went to the kitchen to answer the call.

"Hey, Kento." It was Jordan Riser, "I got to tell you something I found out about Arukan Han."

"Jordan, I'm in the middle of something. You should call me later." He then ended the call and continued teaching Carine.

"Kento-san," Carine said, "I heard you failed your Science."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"News spreads fast, don't they?" She let out a small smirk, "You are the smartest person known in many schools. Of course when you, the smart ass, failed a subject on any test or exam, people would share it around."

"Damn. My reputation as 'Mr Smart' is definitely going to go down."

"You failed your Science test?" Shiraishi asked Kento when they're having dinner at home.

"Don't sound surprised." Kento spoke, "I don't know why, but whenever I study Science, my mind would get blocked. I can't study shit for some reason."

"Then let me try to help you."

"No, it's okay. You do your own studies." Kento said, "I think I'll be able to cope for now."

"Hopefully you can." Shiraishi smiled, "Good luck studying, Onii-san. Don't hesitate to approach me for help."

"Thanks." Kento went back to his room after finishing the last chicken wing.

The next day, Jordan met up with Kento.

"Hey, Kento." Jordan slapped his back hard, "Why did you end my call yesterday? I was about to tell you something interesting about Arukan Han!"

"Don't slap my back so hard." Kento groaned, "It's pain. Anyway, what about Han?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe me in what I'm going to say." Jordan took a deep breath, "I saw him hanging out with three others."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Here's the interesting part. He and the other three are bullyin' a blue-haired kid."

"Bullying?" Kento asked, "Han looks like the guy who wouldn't do shit."

"He would. Trust me. After school I'll bring you to the place."

After school, Jordan brought Kento to behind the classroom blocks. Kento saw a wallet and picked it up. He looked at the wallet's contents.

"Ryu Yamada." Kento read it from the name written on the wallet. A blue-haired boy then came to Kento.

"Can I have my wallet back?" He asked. Kento passed it to him. The boy thanked him. As the boy was about to walk away, Kento blocked his way.

"Yo, boy. Don't mind me asking." He asked, "But who are the ones that bullied you yesterday?"

"Bully me? No one bullies me. I'm Ryu Yamada, the strongest boy in the world."

Kento rolled his eyes as Yamada walked away.

"A junior high kid who acts like a boss". Jordan explained, "Ryu Yamada is a problem child."

"Oh, a problem child?" Kento asked, "You mean like the child who creates problem after problem?"

Jordan nodded.

"I'm going to have my lunch. See you tomorrow." He then skipped away. Kento sighed as he walked back home alone.

A few weeks passed. Kento tried studying for Science and had burnt the midnight oil, but failed two more tests. Now there is an exam. Kento went into the classroom and sat down as the teacher gave out the papers.

Kento looked at the paper and realized that he didn't know how to do a single question. He slept throughout the entire exam.

After the exam, Kameko met up with Kento on the sports field during recess break.

"Kento." Kameko smiled.

"Kameko, sit down." Kento moved a little for Kameko to move in.

"Kento, I'd like to ask you a question."

"Go right ahead."

"Would you help me?"

"Help you? Help you in what?"

"See, Kento." She sighed, "I want to do something big. But I'm scared that I'll be in trouble. But it's worth a shot."

"What's worth a shot?"

"I want to burn down Sakura High."

"What?" Kento got up, "You want to destroy Saukra High?"

"Is there a problem?"

"Usually, I don't really care if you want to bomb anyone or anything so long as it doesn't concern me. But this time it concerns me. It's the high school my sister plans to go..."

"Your sister this, your sister that, your sister everywhere, Kento." Kameko got annoyed, "Why is it always your sister? Why not side with me this once?"

"I need my sister to have the best education."

"I think you should care about yourself first. You and your fucked up Science. Seriously, your sister could go any other schools other than Sakura High. I'm destroying there because of a confidential reason. Kento, you got to support me. You always support your sister, and it's unfair."

"Definitely not." Kento shook his head, "My stand is still the same."

"You have until tonight, Kento." Kameko said, "If your stand is still the same, then we're off."

"There's no tonight. No matter how long, I'll still say no to you."

"You bitch!" Kameko screamed in anger, "Fine, Urara Kento. Since you care so much about your sister, go marry her instead of me. I quit being the understanding one. Let's break up."

"Break up, it is." Kento said, "I don't want to have a girlfriend who can't be mature and has to take revenge every time.

"You motherfucker! Watch out!" Kameko then walked away. Kento sighed as he turned around and walked away.

Fast forward to the next week, the exam results are out. The teacher gave out Science papers first.

"The first is Jordan Riser, with a score of 98!"

Everyone clapped as Jordan went to take his paper. He smiled delightfully at it. The teacher continued giving papers out, and Kento loses faith each time his name is not called.

"And at the last position in the whole cohort, we have a guy who scored zero for this paper. Urara Kento."

She glared at him as he stood up to take his paper. He heard small smirks and laughs.

"This is a miracle." One said.

"The guy who always does well suddenly sucks."

"Finally, someone new is in the top. Not him anymore."

"Imagine if his parents had knew his result. He would be a disgrace."

Kento sat down on his seat quietly.

During break, he quickly ran away from the class and went to the canteen. Posters of him, the model student, was vandalized. Some of them had offensive comments and some had horns drawn on top of his hair. Some posters were even torn into half.

Students walked past him, pointing fingers at him and laughing at him. Kento ran as fast as he could to the toilet and hid away from the students.

Johnny walked into the toilet and saw him.

"Hey, you looked depressed." Johnny sat beside him, "And I know just the solution."

At 11 in the night, Shiraishi was waiting for Kento to return home. Her parents have slept.

Someone then barged in the door. Shiraishi rushed down to see Kento drunk.

"Onii-san!" She ran to the drunk guy, "What happened to you?"

"I had a great time." He muttered, "My friends cheered me up."

"Your breath reek of alcohol." Shiraishi covered her nose, "Have you went to drink?"

"What's the problem?" He muttered, more sleepily, "I failed my Science and I got zero marks for it. I need to cheer up."

"Not like this." Shiraishi was worried.

"What do you know?" He pushed her away. He then walked up to his room. Shiraishi sighed.

For the next few days, Kento has constantly went to drink. His test results dropped slowly, but surely. His teachers questioned him on what happened, but he refused to talk. On the other hand, Shiraishi was being praised for the best student alive.

On a night, Kento got out of his room.

"Where are you going, Onii-san?" Shiraishi asked.

"None of your business, nerd. Go and study." Kento walked down the stairs. Shiraishi followed him.

"Onii-san, I can help you!" Shiraishi shouted.

"I already told you I will not accept help from people." He replied, "Just leave me alone, you pest!"

"We can study together, Onii-san!" Shiraishi said, "I can teach you Science."

"Never, Shiraishi!" Kento looked at her, "Just concentrate on your studies! Let me drink!"

"You're too young to drink, Onii-san!" She strongly held her brother's shoulder, "Please, stay with me. I'll help you."

"I said no!" Kento pushed Shiraishi away. She fell onto the floor. He looked at her, shocked at what he had done. She looked at him. Sh was on the verge of crying

"I'm sorry, Shiraishi." He then ran out of the house.

Kento sat down in a pub. He ordered for a wine. As he drank it down, he thought about his future.

"I need to get good in Science." He thought. He ordered one more cup of wine.

"Maybe I'll join some clubs." He thought again, "But for tonight I'll enjoy myself."

He then remembered what happened just now.

"Hopefully she doesn't mind?" He shook his head as he drank wine.

A few minutes later, he became totally drunk. He walked out the pub, swaying left and right like a drunk man.

He then bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch your step, you punk!" The guy said.

"You should watch your own step!" Kento shouted, "I'm the most smartest student in my school! You are just a guy walking through me, bumped into me and think you're right."

"Of course I'm right." The guy punched Kento. Kento then vomited. The guy was about to punch more when three more people came.

"Why are you punching someone?" The first guy asked, "Boss told us to bring the guy to him if we need to do."

"Look, Robert's not here." The guy said, "If you stop..."

"Shut up, Han." The second guy said, "Roi's right. We do what Boss says."

"Why do you always gotta protect that pussy?" Han asked.

"Because Boss is menacing." The third guy said, "Once we offend him it's the end of our life."

"You're true, Jay." Han said.

Kento woke up the next morning in a big spacious place behind a shop. He was sitting on a chair surrounded by the four.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Kento asked, "And where am I? Why am I here?"

"Good question, bitch." Han punched his stomach, "You bumped into me and you thought you're the big boss."

"Stop tormenting him." Jay said, "If you kill him, then what's the point bringing him here? You might as well leave him in the street yesterday."

"Who's Boss?" Kento asked, "And since when think I was the big boss?"

"Ho ho ho." A white-haired man, in his fifties or sixties, walked to Kento in a business suit.

"Good fucking question." The man said, "I was about to ask you something. Why does your phone keep ringing?"

"That means my sister is calling me." Kento said.

"13 missed calls."

"I need to call her now!" Kento tried to get up, but Han pushed him down. The man threw Kento's phone out of the window.

"You still dare to try to call your sister back when you stepped on my turf and act like a big boss?" He asked, "Since you're a good student, where's your manners?"

"I remembered going to the pub, Sir." Kento said, "I went to drink."

"Drink?" The man widened his eyes, "Aren't you quite young to go to the pub and drink?"

"Can't a guy drink when he's in low spirits?" Kento asked. "I want to help my sister improve her grades, but I can't even help myself. I failed Science."

"And you went to drink because of that?" The man nodded, "You're interesting." The man thought for a while.

"Why not this?" The man asked, "I'll let you go and I'll fuck your family upside down with my gang."

"What?" Kento screamed, "What..."

"Wait, young man. Patience." The man said, "Or I'll let this matter slide. I'll not disturb your family. And I'll give you a lifetime of protection. If you join my gang."

"Your gang?"

"You see, gangs around this district and city has at least 5 people and 1 boss. And I don't seem to have enough people at this moment. Shaggy have went to Taiwan to take care of another asshole who owes us money and he'll be back in a month's time."

"So in order for me to survive, I have to..."

"Yea." The man nodded.

"But I'm a good student!"

"It's your choice after all." The man said, "It's either you die by rejecting me or you survive by accepting my offer."

Kento sighed, "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"Good choice, mate!" The man patted Kento's shoulder, "My name is Robert, but you call me Boss. And your work starts now."

After the small meeting, Kento ran to Han.

"I thought you're autistic?" Kento asked.

"Me? Arukan Han? Autistic?" Han laughed, "I'm playing with you. To get you to know the innocent side of me. To let people see me as a innocent man. Well, now you know I'm a gangster.

"Anyway, chop chop. Let's get to our first job."

Kento, Han and Jay got into the gang's truck. They brought weapons and paints. They then hopped into the car.

"Next target: Morgan Frawes." Jay read out from a notebook, "According to here, he owes us 1450 million yen."

"That's easily more than 10 million US dollars!" Han exclaimed.

"That's why we're going to fuck him and his house apart." Jay said, then turned to Kento, "You ready for your first job?"

"I guess." Kento shrugged his shoulders.

"It's either a yes or a no, not a 'I guess' bullshit."

"Fine. I'm ready."

"Then let's set off." Jay drove off to the destination. An hour later, they reached the house.

"We're here." Jay said as the trio got out. They got their guns and paint as they hid outside the house.

Han knocked the door. Nobody answered.

"Should we just barge in?" Kento asked.

"I think we should." Jay said, "No one answered the door. Fuck it, let's just do it."

The three barged in and walked slowly.

"Okay, Han and I are going together." Jay said, "You go alone."

"Why?"

"It's to train you for future purposes." The two then went into the kitchen. Kento slowly walked to the bed room and opened the door. There was a bag of money.

Han and Jay slowly crept into the kitchen, which is a big kitchen. The kitchen has a distance to walk forward before you have to turn left to access another part of the kitchen and the toilet. They quickly hid behind a wall. Jay signaled for Han to stay put while he try to see if anyone is at the second part of the kitchen.

He slowly peeked his head out and saw a guy pointing a gun at him.

"Oh shit." Jay duck down as the guy shot the cups on top of the cabinet.

"It's fucking Morgan." Jay said. Morgan went to them and fought them. As they were fighting, Morgan shot Han on the hand. Han fell onto the floor, injured. He dragged himself to the doorway.

Jay was still fighting with Morgan.

"Kento!" Jay shouted, "I need you to help us now!"

"How?" Kento shouted in the room.

"Just find a way to help us!"

"Fine!" Kento took the bag of money and jumped out of the window. As Morgan was about to rush to his room, Jay pulled him back and back onto the floor.

Kento ran to the truck and saw many guns and knives.

"Which one should I pick?"

He saw up a SMG gun and picked it up. As he was picking it up, he accidentally pressed the trigger and he accidentally shot all the bullets through the window without looking. He then heard someone's body tumbling onto the floor.

"Oh my." Han was shocked. Kento dropped the gun.

"What did I do?" Kento asked.

"Maybe you should come and look." Han said. Kento walked to the doorway and saw that he shot Morgan in the head and body.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Jay was looking at Kento with surprise.

"I don't know. I screwed up, I pressed the trigger and I didn't let go until it ran out of bullets."

"You are fucking awesome on your first mission." Jay took out the notebook and cancelled Morgan's name, "I gotta tell Boss about this. He's going to be so proud of you."

"Good job, kid." Han tiredly gave a thumbs up to Kento. Kento looked at the both of them, then fainted.

To be continued in Episode 28

NOTE: Episodes 26, 27 and half of 28 are the past.


	30. Episode 28

A few days later...

Kento and his gang gathered up for a meeting with Robert Riser, their boss.

"The Dark Phoenixes have disturbed us again." Robert said, "And we got to get to the bottom of this."

"Wait, Boss, who's the boss of The Dark Phoenixes?" Kento asked.

"You don't know?" Ma asked.

"The Dark Phoenix is none other than your ex." Han replied.

"Kameko?" Kento asked. Han nodded.

"Anyway, we're going to infiltrate their base. Mess it up." Robert said, "We need to show them that they're messing with the wrong gang."

"How long is this rivalry?" Kento asked.

"It's been quite long. Since we formed." Roi said.

"Okay, guys, let's go." Robert ordered his gang members to board the van.

Robert then went to Kento.

"Hey, Kento." He said, "You've been a great help to me. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Boss. I'll do whatever I can to help the gang."

"You actually killed 12 out of 15 people that owed us money and that's a lot. To be honest, I don't think Ma would make a good boss although he is the gang leader because he is quite timid. You're not scared of anything, and you have potential. So, if I ever die, I'd appoint you as the gang's new boss."

Robert then looked as his watch, "Time to bard. We gotta reach there as fast as we can."

As Kento was about to board, he got a call from Jordan.

"Hey, Jordan." Kento answered the call.

"Please take care of my father."

"No problem. I'll do my best."

Han then approached Kento.

"Han, you looking for me?" Kento asked.

"Kento, I don't know why I have this feeling, but I...I fell for your sister. I like her after spending some time with her."

"What?" Kento was shocked.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 28

A month later...

"Bro, wake up!" Han shook Kento's body. It is eight in the morning, and Kento is still in his bed in the gang hideout.

"Let me sleep, you sucker." Kento flipped his body to the another side of the bed.

"It's urgent, asshole!" Han screamed and slapped Kento's back.

"Ouch!" Kento groaned in pain, "What could be so urgent that you gotta wake me up from my sleep?"

"Dark Phoneix is back." Han shook his head.

"And that's normal." Kento said, "As long as she don't hurt any one of us, I don't bother giving a fuck."

"The bad news is..." Han stopped.

"What's so fucking urgent? Let me have my beauty sleep. Every day is filled with gang related issues. And I'm fucking tired as shit."

"The bad news is that your sister kidnapped by her." Han sighed.

Kento got up immediately, "Did you just say Shiraishi is kidnapped by that bitch?"

Han slowly nodded.

"Get the gang. I gotta discuss this."

A few minutes later, four other gang members came. Kento got out from the toilet after bathing.

"Boss," Han said, "I got Roi, Jay, Ma and Shaggy here."

"Great." Kento walked to the living room as he saw the four members waiting for him.

"I'm glad you guys can make it." Kento said, "Considering you can get off the police's radars."

"We're smart." Roi said.

"So, why did you call us here, Boss?" Ma asked.

"I'm sorry to call you at such an early time." Kento said, "You see, Dark Phoneix had striked again."

"And I though you said not to bother her anymore." Jay said.

"I sincerely do not wish to give a fuck about her." Kento replied, "But she kidnapped my sister from what Han said."

"You'd better give her a call." said Shaggy, a guy who used to be fat and used to look like the singer Rag'n'Bone Man, "She might be baiting you."

"I don't even need to call her." Kento said as his phone vibrated, "She messaged me."

He went to look at the message and realized that she sent a video. Kento pressed the play button.

It was a ten second clip that showed Shiraishi struggling to get free from the ropes. There was also a message sent. It read "Meet me at our meeting point."

"Let's get down to business." He and the gang went down to their weapon room. He picked up a shiny sword while the others got their knifes and guns.

"I've never felt more happy to touch this again." Kento smiled at the sword. Roi then called Kento to come over.

"I got to tell you this, Kento." Roi said, "Shiraishi has been working with Kameko."

"What? How?"

"She joined them after she became friends with Siwei. She temporarily joined because she got threatened by Kameko to join after flirting with Siwei. I'll fill you in with the details when we're on the way."

In a warehouse, Shiraishi, in a off-the-shoulder white dress and high heels, tried wiggling her hands free of the ropes, but to no avail. Her legs were also tied together, not allowing her to run. She was gagged with a cloth.

She sighed, "I deserved this." She thought.

Kameko walked towards her.

"How are you enjoying this?" She smiled. Shiraishi growled. Kameko then took out her gag.

"Ha ha ha." She laughed, "You should have never mess with my gang members, bitch. You should never ever touch my stuff and ruin the shit out of it!"

"You were doing bad!" Shiraishi screamed, "I can't just sit down and see you destroy the school!"

Kameko slapped Shiraishi, "You're one of us. How could you betray us?"

"I was forced to join you, you bitch!" Shiraishi said, "You threatened me!"

"You're still in our gang anyways!" The girl shouted, "And that's what you get for getting too social!"

She took out a sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shiraishi asked in fear.

"Oh, it's nothing." Kameko said, "It's just a policy of my gang. You backstab, you die. And you're going to die."

"Please, Kameko!" Shiraishi cried, "There's a way we could talk!"

"There's no way, especially when you're the sister of the guy I fucking hate to the fucking core!"

As she was about to slice Shiraishi's head, someone shot Kameko's back. She groaned in pain as she turned back and saw Kento.

"Stop what you're doing." He dropped his gun and took out a sword as he walked towards Kameko.

"You son of a bitch." Kameko sighed.

"Let go of her, Kameko." Kento said, "I promise I'll do whatever you want. Just let her go."

"Ha ha ha." Kameko laughed, "Really bent of asking me to release her, aren't you, Kento? Then, I got one condition."

Her gang appeared at her back as she prepared to fight with her sword.

"Fight me here, and whoever goes down is the loser."

The guy thought for a while, then looked at Shiraishi.

"Don't do this, Onii-san." Shiraishi begged, "I'm sure there's a way we could talk her through."

"I'm doing what's best for you, Shiraishi." Kento sighed, "You need to study harder to top the schools like I used to do. You still have a bright future in front of you. "

His gang then appeared behind him.

"And I don't have a future the moment I've stepped into the dark side. I've failed terribly as your older brother. Now it's time for me to pay it back."

"No, Onii-san!" Shiraishi cried, "Don't do it!"

Kento took his sword, "I'm ready, Kameko."

"I see." She smiled, "Let's start then."

Kento charged forward with his sword. Kameko also charged forward with her sword and both of them jumped as they clanged their swords against each other.

A few minutes later, the police brought Kento and Shiraishi to their home after the fight with Kameko. Once they reached their house, Kento brought his sister into the house while the police officers waited outside.

He told Shiraishi to sit on the sofa as he took out the first aid box. He cleaned her arm wound with anti-bacteria wipes. He then took out a money box.

"This is for college, Shiraishi." Kento pased her the box, "This money is actually for the two of us, but since I already had no future, I might as well give it to you."

Shiraishi hugged Kento tightly.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She cried, "Without you..."

"You will be fine." Kento said, "Just go through college and you'll be fine. Don't get so sad over me. If you're sad, I'll be hurt too."

"But I...I caused you to..."

"No, no, no." Kento said, "It's me. I chose this path. I ought to blame no one but myself."

He brushed his hand through her hair, "I'll miss you so much. How you study so hard everyday, your cheerful self. Your nagging. Everything about you."

Shiraishi cleared her tears.

"It's time for me to go." Kento went to the front door, "I don't know how long I'll be away from you, but promise me one thing in case I can't get to say it in future."

He breathed in and out, "Promise me you'll lead a good life for yourself." He went out and the police officers pointed guns at him. Charles Miller handcuffed him and pushed him into the police car.

As the police car drove away, Kento looked behind and saw Shiraishi chasing after the car, but tripped down and fell. He turned back and heaved a sigh as he saw her cry.

Back to the present...

Kento opened his eyes. He was back in the Memory Machine. He got out and saw Mr Tan waiting.

"How long was I in there?" Kento asked.

"2 hours and 37 minutes." Mr Tan checked his watch, "So, did the machine work?"

"Yeah. It probably lost some of its power. It skipped some of my memories. Like how my gang former boss died."

"You mean Robert Riser?"

"Yeah. During our raid at Kameko's base, she shot Robert on the shoulder and we all fought until Charles and the police officers came in. I was about to get shot when Robert sacrificed himself. They shot Robert at the heart, and he died. I still remember the words he said to me before he died. He told me that he wanted me to become the new boss and told me that he had also told the rest of the members. He told me to run before I get caught by the officers. My gang ran away from the police successfully.

"I felt so guilty. My boss jumped in front of me to save my life. I really felt so shit. Of course, a few months later Kameko kidnapped Shiraishi. And I went to jail."

"Okay, Kento. You must be tired." Mr Tan commented, "Let's bring you home."

"Let me see one more person."

In the prison, he visited Siwei in prison.

"You're asking me if Shiraishi joined the gang last time?" Siwei bounced his basketball, "Yes, she did. For a while. She flirted with me, and Kameko saw it. She threatened Shiraishi to join the gang or not Kameko will kill her. One of our members died that time, so we need a replacement. Shiraishi agreed."

"So she actually went to join the gang? I'm surprised I didn't know."

"Any other questions, Mr Urara Kento?"

"Yeah. One more. Why did Kameko kidnap Shiraishi?"

"Kameko went to hide the gasoline bottle and matchsticks in Sakura High's storeroom. Shiraishi, when she visited the school for fun, saw it and threw it away. She obviously knew it was for Kameko, but she threw it away, and I saw it with my own eyes. Of course I told Kameko about it, and that's how your sister's kidnapped."

"Thanks, Heng Siwei." Kento patted his shoulder.

At night, Kento wrote the last line in a notebook.

"Shiraishi, I, her friend, her family and I went out for a picnic." He then closed the book. The front cover read Shiraishi. He placed it on the top of the bookshelf, among with notebooks with the names Han, Yamada, Odagiri and the gang.

"Like that, I could read the book any time I want." He thought, "I'm about to die, so this could refresh my memories before I do die."

He then felt dizzy and his vision became blur again. He fell onto the floor and din't move for a few seconds.

He then got up, "Definitely my condition's worsening. I got to defeat Kameko quickly. But how?"

The next morning, Kento went out to buy breakfast for himself. Shiraishi went to clean his room. She danced while cleaning, and she bumped into his bookshelf with her head. She fell down onto the floor as some books dropped onto her body and the floor.

When she got up, she saw a book with her name on the front page. She took it and read it. Each page was filled with Kento's memories with her.

"There's others." She saw the notebook with Yamada and Odagiri's name. She checked the notebook with Odagiri's. She flipped through the pages to see the book filed not just with his memories with her, but also with lots of hearts. At the end of the book, there was a broken heart drawn.

"He must have loved Odagiri a lot." She thought.

"Why are you looking at that?" Kento asked. Shiraishi turned to the back and saw him.

"Maybe I should ask you, Onii-san." Shiraishi asked worriedly, "What is wrong with you?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Why are you constantly fainting randomly?" She asked, "Why are you writing shit down on the notebooks? You even wrote the names on the cover page!"

"I just want to remember the memories."

"There's definitely something wrong with you, Onii-san. Spill the beans. Stop hiding it from me. I can feel that you're different since you fought with Kameko."

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you! I'm going to die!"

Shiraishi stared at Kento in horror.

"When Kameko cut my hand, there was a fresh cut there. She touched me and it made me have a disease. The danger cells that were given by her would slowly fill up my brain and body, eventually leading me to die! You happy now?"

Kento kept quiet for a while and saw Shiraishi looking down at the floor.

"Keep the books back to the top. I'm going out to get a breather." He then quickly walked away from his room and out of the house. Shiraishi leaned against the bookcase, unsure of how she should react after having dealt a big blow to her.

Odagiri invited Yamada to do shopping with her and accompany her.

"So, Kento found out about why you're dating him?" Yamada asked. Odagiri nodded sadly.

"Then you should be okay." He said, "Why are you so sad? It's not like you'd date him for real."

"I loved him, okay?" She wanted to cry but she wiped away her tears.

"Wait, I thought you made it clear that you ain't going to date him for real. You pitied him, didn't you?"

"Yamada, I won't date anyone even if I pitied them." She sighed, "Kento didn't wait for me to finish, but it was my fault for not telling him the truth."

"So you actually want to date Kento?"

Odagiri nodded.

"I really miss him." Odagiri started to cry softly, "If I had told him the truth in the first place, he wouldn't be so angry at me."

"So where are you living now?"

"Somewhere nearby here in a hostel." Odagiri sniffled, "It's cheap and has great food that's inexpensive too."

She cleared her tears and gave a smile, "C'mon, let's go shopping." She then walked off to a shop. Yamada followed her, taking out his phone. It was then revealed he was recording Odagiri's voice.

Kento sat down on a bench in the park. He turned on his phone and looked at the pictures he had taken with Odagiri.

He had fallen for her ever since Ushio's death. She had a heart to create a party for her friends to understand him better. She had brought him out to enjoy themselves together. She even worked with him sometimes to help nab Freddy Frawes and Kameko.

"What am I thinking?" Kento thought as he switched off his phone, "Odagiri just likes me as a friend. She's just high that day. Maybe she didn't mean what she said. How can a pretty girl like her like a rough guy like me? How could I think what she done was because she loved me? Those things are what a best friend does.

"I guess I fall in love easily. So it should be easy to shrug Odagiri off my mind too." He walked to his old gang hideout and took out his sword. He tried to use his sword to slice tables and chairs, like how he used to do it back in the old days, but he always kept thinking about Odagiri. He tried forgetting her, but to no avail.

He dropped his sword.

"Then I've no choice. I got to keep this a one-sided love." He sighed and sat down on the floor. He stared at the sky.

"If only Han was here, he'd know how to cheer me up." Kento lied on the floor. He checked his phone. It was 12.30 in the afternoon.

"Guess I would stay here and stare until night to sort out my thoughts."

Shiraishi wore her off-the-shoulder white dress, her white stockings and her white stilettos. She then pulled the ankle strap tightly on each heel before walking to the hair salon to do her hair.

After she done her hair, she waited outside the salon for a taxi to come. She called for a taxi to come. While she was waiting, she called Yamada.

"Hey, darling." Yamada answered the call.

"Yamada-kun, I'll be going to visit Odagiri and accompany her until our date. Remember to reach on time tonight."

"Can't wait to see you in a nice dress and celebrate our wedding anniversary."

"See you later, Yamada-kun." She smiled. She then ended the call.

A few minutes later, a taxi arrived. She got in the taxi.

"Tokyo Central Youth Hostel, please."

"You're going on a date with Ryu Yamada, aren't you, Ms Urara Shiraishi?" The taxi driver, who has a female voice, asked.

"Yeah. And how did you know?"

A man slowly crept out from the back of the taxi, holding a cloth. The taxi driver turned back, revealing it to be Kameko.

"Of course I do." Kameko laughed, "Because I'm about to ruin it for you."

Shiraishi growled, "You bitch! I'm..." The man behind then covered her mouth with the cloth. She struggled to push the man's hand away, but failed to do so.

A few seconds later, she fainted and stopped moving.

"He he he." Kameko let out a small laugh, "Like brother, like sister, cutting my arm off. You'll repay for slicing my mechanical arm off."

To be continued in Episode 29


	31. Episode 29

After Shiraishi done her hair, she waited outside the salon for a taxi to come. She called for a taxi to come. While she was waiting, she called Yamada.

"Hey, darling." Yamada answered the call.

"Yamada-kun, I'll be going to visit Odagiri and accompany her until our date. Remember to reach on time tonight."

"Can't wait to see you in a nice dress and celebrate our wedding anniversary." 

"See you later, Yamada-kun." She smiled. She then ended the call.

A few minutes later, a taxi arrived. She got in the taxi.

"Tokyo Central Youth Hostel, please."

"You're going on a date with Ryu Yamada, aren't you, Ms Urara Shiraishi?" The taxi driver, who has a female voice, asked.

"Yeah. And how did you know?"

A man slowly crept out from the back of the taxi, holding a cloth. The taxi driver turned back, revealing it to be Kameko.

"Of course I do." Kameko laughed, "Because I'm about to ruin it for you."

Shiraishi growled, "You bitch! I'm..." The man behind then covered her mouth with the cloth. She struggled to push the man's hand away, but failed to do so. 

A few seconds later, she fainted and stopped moving.

"He he he." Kameko let out a small laugh, "Like brother, like sister, cutting my arm off. You'll repay for slicing my mechanical arm off."

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 29

"Have you tried calling her again?" Kento asked Yamada in Kento's house.

"Countless times, but she didn't respond." Yamada replied worriedly, "She forgot to take her portable charger with her, and I just want to call her to inform her."

"That's strange. Shiraishi always answers the phone. I think she might be having an urgent issue now."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

"She should be with Odagiri now. I called her a few minutes ago, and she said Shiraishi isn't there."

"How long has been since you can't call her?"

"It's been an hour. She's supposed to reach the hostel in half an hour."

"Then there's one outcome left. Shiraishi must have been confronted by Kameko."

"That's impossible. She can't have her hand fixed that quickly."

"You don't know her. She's a cunning bitch who would do anything to get her own way."

"Which means..."

As Yamada was about to finish speaking, his phone rang. It was from Shiraishi, but it's a webcam request.

"Shiraishi definitely would just call me and will not use webcam."

"Then I know who the fuck called." Kento answered the call. Kameko's face was seen, smiling. She is in a warehouse.

"I knew it." Kento muttered.

"Hello, Yamada and Kento." Kameko smiled, "It's been some time since we met."

"What do you want, Kameko Lee?" Kento growled.

"Oh, I just want a simple request. I have Shiraishi with me right now, so don't try to do anything funny with me."

"You fucking bitch!" Yamada shouted, "Where is Shiraishi?"

"Of course! I'll show you then!" Kameko pulled the camera to Shiraishi, whose hands are tied behind her back and mouth gagged with a cloth. She muffled.

"See that?" Kameko laughed, "She's struggling so hard. I love seeing people suffer, especially this girl right here. I haven't got back at her for ruining my plan years ago."

"You petty bitch." Kento growled, "Leave her out of this. She stopped you because you were in the wrong. Fight me instead."

"As usual. Meet me at the place where I first fought you at." Kameko pinched Shiraishi's cheeks. Shiraishi muffled in pain.

"And don't try anything funny or weird." Kameko said, "Or she dies." She then ended the call.

"We definitely got to save Shiraishi." Yamada turned to Kento, "What do we do?"

At Shaggy's basement, Roi, Jay, Shaggy, Yamada, Kento and Yamazaki gathered.

"You sure you can help us?" Kento asked Yamazaki.

"You're the bloody motherfucker who offended Kameko, aren't you?" Roi asked.

"I'm sure I can do distractions." Yamazaki spoke, "You can save Shiraishi and even if I have to die, you still can save her. Happy ending."

"Dream long, man. That ain't going to happen." Shaggy said, "Definitely Kameko ain't going to be easy to distract."

"Bet all your mouth could do is speak bullshit." Jay sighed.

"Now is not the time to point fingers at each other." Kento said, "Now is the time for us to work together and fuck Kameko up."

"So we just go into the warehouse trying to find her and Shiraishi?" Yamada asked.

"Should be. She told us not to try anything funny." Kento replied, "If we ever do something that she finds displeasing, she might just kill Kameko."

Kento then felt dizzy again and his vision blurred even more. He then fainted for a few seconds.

"Boss!" Shaggy shook his body, "You dead?"

"I'm alive." Kento opened his eyes and slowly got up, "Sorry, got a disease. Long story short, Kameko passed it to me. So, before this disease takes over me, we'd better get going."

"She's kidnapped by that bitch?" Odagiri asked Yamada through the hostel phone.

"Yeah. We're going to find Kameko in a few minutes. I want you to stay safe. Kento wants you to stay safe." 

"He did really say that?"

"No, but in his mind that's what he want. I know he wants you to stay safe."

Odagiri's phone vibrated. She checked her phone to see a message sent by Kento.

"Please stay safe." 

"He did really send me the message." Odagiri said.

"Told you." Yamada answered, "Okay, I gotta go now. See you later."

Yamada then ended the call. Odagiri looked at the text message and smiled.

Yamada, Kento and Yamazaki set off for the warehouse a few minutes later. While on the journey to the warehouse, Yamada sat beside Kento.

"Kento, I just want you to know something."

"Let me know what?"

Yamada took out his phone and pressed play on a voice recorder.

"So, Kento found out about why you're dating him?" Yamada was asking. 

"Then you should be okay." He said, "Why are you so sad? It's not like you'd date him for real."

"I loved him, okay?" There were sounds of Odagiri crying, but it stopped shortly.

"Wait, I thought you made it clear that you ain't going to date him for real. You pitied him, didn't you?"

"Yamada, I won't date anyone even if I pitied them." She sighed, "Kento didn't wait for me to finish, but it was my fault for not telling him the truth."

"So you actually want to date Kento?"

"I really miss him." Odagiri started to cry softly, "If I had told him the truth in the first place, he wouldn't be so angry at me."

"So where are you living now?"

"Somewhere nearby here in a hostel." Odagiri sniffled, "It's cheap and has great food that's inexpensive too...C'mon, let's go shopping."

"Kento, she actually loved you." Yamada said, "She wanted you to be happy. She wanted to make you smile and stuff. After you stopped her from committing suicide, and cheered her up and let her have a house to stay so she won't be lonely, she saw the soft side of you. She saw how kind you were to Shiraishi and herself.

"She got to understand you better through helping you and talking to you before bringing you out. It took her courage to do it because she's scared you'd reject her. I remember the first time when she successfully asked you out, she called me to tell me how delighted and happy she was.

"But she don't want to let you feel lonely after hearing that Han's about to die. Odagiri took it quickly to confess to you so that when Han died, she could comfort you and there's no reason to feel weird for a normal girl to care so much. She just wants you to be happy. She does pity you. Maybe she doesn't know you hate pity. 

"But just to let you know, Kento, Odagiri loves you a lot. She helped you because she loves you. Think about that."

Kento leaned back and thought about it. 

When the three reached the warehouse, they slowly walked in. Yamazaki took out his gun while Yamada prepared to fight with his fists. Kento walked forward.

"Do you think Kameko will come out suddenly and just kill us all?" Yamada asked.

"We don't know." Kento said, "All we can expect is for us to be ready and fight her."

"Her bunch of friends are ready." Yamazaki said, "Ito, Toranosuke, Leona, Sarushima."

"Hopefully she doesn't appear randomly like she always does." Yamada said. She then suddenly appeared a few meters in fron of them.

"Speak of the devil." Kento growled.

"You arrived, like finally." Kameko said, "I've been waiting."

"How did you get your hand fixed fast without Frawes?" Kento asked.

"Me? For me to fix a mechanical hand without any weapon, it's super easy. I don't even need Freddy's help if there's no weapons. I used my old human hand and used my skin to cover it up."

"Where's Shiraishi?" Kento asked.

"Well, you got to get through me first." Kameko said. Yamazaki went forward and shot bullets at Kameko, but she swiftly dodges all of them. She then punched him with her mechanical hand. As he got up, she punched her hand through his body and took out his heart.

"Who's next?" She threw the heart away as Yamazaki fell onto the floor, dead.

"I'm not going to give up here just because you killed a person." Kento rushed forward with his sword and fought her.

Yamada punched her back and tried to bring her down, but she pushed Yamada away. She then turned to Kento and broke his sword into half. She used one half of the sword and dug it into Kento's arm wound.

"Owww!" Kento groaned in pain. He quickly took it out, "You motherfucking bitch!"

He kicked Kameko into a pile of boxes. He then took a gun from Yamazaki and shot her in the shoulder thrice.

"Bitch, your time's over!" Kento screamed at her, "Since I got you, tell me. Where's Shiraishi?"

"Ha ha ha." Kameko laughed, "You love to find your sister and defeat me so much. Then go ahead. I have no control over your sister now. She's in the tenth floor storeroom. Climb the stairs by yourself."

"What?" Yamada was shocked, "You expect us to climb ten floors? Are you crazy?"

"Didn't you guys want to find Shiraishi?" Kameko asked, "She's just at the tenth floor. If you guys really love her, you guys should go up and save her."

"Come on, Yamada." Kento said, "Let's go. We'll leave this woman to the police."

That moment, police officers arrived. They rushed to Kameko as the two rushed up. 

"Do you really think she's up there?" Yamada asked.

"If Kameko admits defeat, and she has no advantage, then she'll give up and tell us the truth."

"I hope so."

They finally reached the tenth floor. It was a large floor with many rooms.

"You go to the left, I go to the right." Kento commanded Yamada. He nodded, and both went separate ways.

Kento used his phone's flashlight to scan for the storeroom, but all he saw were empty rooms. He opened each door one by one, only to realize each is empty.

At the end of the hallway, there is a room that states "storeroom". Kento opened it and covered his nose immediately.

He shone the light in the room and saw Tanmaki's dead body decaying. 

"What the fuck?" He screamed in disgust. He quickly closed the door, "That sure was fuckin smelly."

Yamada checked the rooms one by one and realized they're all empty. At the end of the hallway, there is a room stated "storeroom".

He opened the door and saw Tsubaki's naked and dead body. It looks like he's been whipped on the face and body as there are lot of line marks.

Yamada closed the door. 

The both of them ran to the staircase later.

"Have you found anything?" Yamada asked.

"No. I only saw Tanmaki's dead body. Have you found anything?"

"No. I saw Tsubaki's dead body too."

"That just means Kameko's having us on." Kento replied, "Let's get down quickly."

The duo quickly ran down the stairs to the first lev, only to see police officers killed and a car driven off.

"She's running away!" Yamada ran to the van, "After her!"

Kento called Leona on his phone.

"Leona, if you ever see a police car speeding real fast, block it. I'm sure Kameko's going to pass through where you are hiding."

"Sure thing." Leona said. Kento stepped on the accelerator as hard as he could. He saw the police car and chased after it.

As Kameko is driving the police car, a car from each direction starting blocking her.

"Looks like Shiraishi's friends made it to stop me." She thought, "It's time to show that I, Lee Kameko, can't be stopped."

Ito peeked out of the window of one car and started throwing food at the police car's windscreen. Toranosuke started throwing bricks at the police car.

Leona took out her shotgun and shot at the car. And Sarushima would bump into the police car's back at times.

Kameko sped up and rammed onto the back of Toranosuke's car, which is at her front. Toranosuke then lost control of his car and his car over-flipped.

"One down." Kamkeo sped up more. The other three drove after the police car. The van, on the other hand, was behind the three cars.

"Where the hell is she going?" Kento thought.

He drove until the three cars and the police car stopped at a shopping mall. Kameko got out of the car and ran in the mall. The other three followed. 

"It's time we chase after her." Kento got out of the van and chased after Kameko. Yamada followed behind him.

Kameko ran as fast as she could and turned to her left and then right as she ran up the escalator.

Sarushima caught up with her. Before she could even do anything, Kameko pushed her away and she fell down on the escalator.

"You okay, Sarushima?" Ito asked.

"I'm fine." She groaned, "Chase Kameko. Don't let her get away. She might still have Shiraishi in her hands."

"Got it." Ito and Leona continued on. Kameko ran through a bridge and went into a car exhibition that was connected with the shopping mall. She took out a gun and shot in the air. People ducked onto the ground with fear as she tried to find a fast and suitable car. Ito and Leona came in the exhibition and saw Kameko. She shot Leona on the body while Ito continued chasing. Soon, Ito lost her to a big crowd of people.

Kento, on the other hand, got into another car with Yamada.

"I saw her running towards the car exhibition." Yamada uttered, "How are we going..."

"Say no more." Kento drove the car and turned right. He then went all the way straight for the exhibition.

"Okay. On the count of 3," Kento told Yamada, "We jump out of the god damn car."

"What..."

"1..."

"Hey, I'm not ready."

"2..."

"You're crazy, Kento. You know we can't do this."

"3!" Kento jumped of the car and landed outside the exhibition. The car then broke into the exhibition. Yamada quickly jumped out before the car jumped out of the transporter and crashed into another car. People strating running around, screaming for help.

Kameko saw Yamada and tried to shoot him. He hid behind the transporter and saw a Lexus car. He got in and started up the car.

He then drove at Kameko's direction. Before she could run away, the car collided onto her and she flew all the way to a Lamborghini car.

"This is the car." She got into the Lamborghini car and drove out of the exhibition. Kento drove a Ferrari car out. Yamada switched his car to a Maserati and followed them. 

Kameko finally reached another shopping mall. She got out and ran to the top. Kento followed her and climbed the stairs. Yamada reached a few seconds later and heard the two climbing the stairs. He followed them.

When Kento reached the top, he saw Shiraishi's body tied to a rope that was hanging from the top of a lamp post. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were also tied together. She was struggling to reach the top of the building, but the lamp post wobbles every time, making her prone to falling down.

"Kento!" Kameko was beside the lamp post, "You finally arrived!"

"You motherfucker! Why did you lie to me?"

"Kento, we could've become a dominating couple." Kameko sighed, "We could've taken over the world together. It was all ruined when you don't agree to my plan to destroy Sakura High! Or I could've show you what my true power is! You forced me to do this, Urara Kento! Because you and your sister love making trouble for me, especially you!"

"Enough is enough, Kameko Lee!" Kento shouted, "Stop it with your crazy games! Let Shiraishi go! It's over for you!"

"Not just yet." Kameko took out a sharp sword, "One slice of the lamp post and Shiraishi will fall to her death. Shoot me if you dare."

"Just shoot, Onii-san!" Shiraishi screamed, "As long as she dies, I don't mind dying."

"Shut the fuck up, you bitch!" Kameko pointed her sword at the lamp post.

"Kameko, please let her go." Kento said, "We can talk about this."

"Fine. I'll let her go. But you have to choose." Kameko explained, "Either you join forces with me and take over the whole world with me, or you let me push you down the building, and I'll let Shiraishi go for 3 months before I attack again."

"Both ways, she's going to die, isn't she?" Kento shook his head, "If I join forces with you, you'll purposely aim for Sakura High and I have no choice but to kill my sister in order to destroy the school. If I die, you would be able to kill them no matter how long you give them to prepare."

"Bravo, Urara Kento." Kameko clapped her hands, "But which one would you choose?"

Kento thought for a while.

"Looks like the future told by Sarushima is true. I have only one choice."

Kento looked at Yamada, then looked at Shiraishi.

"I'll..." Kento sighed, "...let you push me down."

Shiraishi stared at Kento with shock, "Onii-san! You can't do this!"

"Yes, I can." Kento said, "Kameko, push me down."

"I knew you would choose that." Kameko smiled, "Your pride and arrogance wouldn't allow yourself to work with me."

She turned to Shiraishi, "Heard that, bitch? He decided to die. I did not force him."

"But I have one condition." Kento said, "I'll face you while you push me down."

"Deal!" Kameko said. Kento stood at the edge of the building, facing Kameko.

"I wonder what happens after you're dead." Kameko smiled, "Just thinking of victory and triumph after killing so many of your friends. Finally I get to kill the legendary White Dragon with my bare hand! I got to tell this to everyone!"

Kameko then pushed Kento with her right and normal hand. As Kento was about to fall, he grabbed her right hand and pulled her along with him. She screamed and tried pulling back, but he is heavier and has more weight, thus pulling her down with him.

Yamada and Shiraishi watched in horror as Kento and Kameko fall from the top of the building. 

To be continued in Episode 30, THE FINALE!


	32. Episode 30 (The Finale)

18 years ago...

"You haven't told her yet?" Johnny asked Kento while they are in their junior high school.

"No, c'mon, it doesn't mean we can be together." Kento said, "I heard Kameko's mother is strict and doesn't allow anyone to be her boyfriend."

"Well, that's actually quite sad."

"But you know me well since preschool, don't you? Once I bent on something, I'll not stop doing it."

"How long have you been crushing on Kameko?"

"Since we came into junior high." Kento said, "We've been table mates for 3 straight years and we talked a lot to each other about our lives. It's just that we did so many memorable and enjoyable things. I started to like her personality and looks."

"I mean, you could do it any other year." Johnny said, "We can go to senior high and see if there's any more girls."

"No, Kameko's the second prettiest other than my sister. I want to date her. I have a feeling that we can be together forever once I confess."

"But..."

Kento then saw Kameko walking out of the school. He rushed to her.

"Hey, Kameko." Kento greeted.

"Hey, Kento." Kameko said, "You going home now?"

"Kameko, I have something to ask you." Kento breathed in and out, his heart beating rapidly.

"Go ahead." She smiled at him.

"Lee Kameko, I...I like you." Kento held her hands, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Me? A girl dating the smartest kid in school?" Kameko jumped in joy, "Of course I'll say yes!"

"Really?" Kento asked. Kameko nodded. He hugged her tightly.

"I promise I'll love you till I die." Kento promised.

"Me too." Kameko cried with tears of joy.

"But are you sure your mother would allow us to date?" Kento asked.

"Even if she tried to stop me, I'll still be with you, Kento. I honestly don't care about my mother. Now, let's not get interrupted, shall we?"

Kameko leaned close to Kento and touched her lips to his for a long kiss.

Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix

Episode 30: The Finale

18 years later...

Kento stood at the edge of the building, facing Kameko.

"I wonder what happens after you're dead." Kameko smiled, "Just thinking of victory and triumph after killing so many of your friends. Finally I get to kill the legendary White Dragon with my bare hand! I got to tell this to everyone!"

Kameko then pushed Kento with her right and normal hand. As Kento was about to fall, he grabbed her right hand and pulled her along with him. She screamed and tried pulling back, but he is heavier and has more weight, thus pulling her down with him.

Yamada and Shiraishi watched in horror as Kento and Kameko fall from the top of the building.

As the two are falling down, Kento quickly took a circular device and placed it on his hand. He then held Kameko's shoulders with both of his hands. Kameko suddenly felt weaker.

"You're using the life force device from my mechanical hand, aren't you?" Kameko asked.

"I have enough of you trying to kill everyone." Kento growled, "I was thinking of sparing you, but I don't think that's possible now. I like the way you used to be. I don't know why you changed, Kameko. Why?"

He held for quite long until they reached a few meters above the ground. He then let go and pushed her away. She landed on the concrete road. As she got up weakly, a truck ran over her. Kento landed into a basket of watermelons.

"Damn, stay alive." He thought as he tried to make his eyes open, but he felt so dizzy and his vision slowly blurred and turned black. Kento then closed his eyes, unconscious.

Roi, Shaggy, Jay and Ito ran up to the top of the building. Roi and Jay brought a large mat and both held each side. They then slowly stepped on the edges of the building and held it under Shiraishi. Shaggy went up the lamp post and cut the ropes. She dropped onto the mat. Roi and Jay slowly brought her to safety. Yamada then untied her.

"Shiraishi!" Yamada hugged her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Shiraishi said, "Where's Onii-san? Have you found him?"

"I saw him fall off the building." Roi said, "So he should be downstairs. Quick, it's getting dark. We better get down."

When they all got down, they saw police surrounding Kameko's dead body as they placed her in a body tent. Shiraishi then saw paramedics placing Kento's body on a stretcher and bringing him into the ambulance. Shiraishi ran to the ambulance with Yamada and boarded it too.

"Onii-san, hang in there." Shiraishi held Kento's hand tightly, "Please don't die on me."

When the ambulance reached the hospital, the paramedics pushed the stretcher into the hospital with Yamada and Shiraishi following behind.

Inside the hospital, doctors quickly escorted Kento into the emergency ward while Yamada and Shiraishi waited outside.

Ito, Toranosuke, Sarushima, Leona and the gang reported a few minutes later.

"How's Boss?" Shaggy asked.

"He's still in the ward, being examined by doctors." Yamada sighed, "I still can't believe he actually allowed himself to get pushed down the building."

"But the good thing is that Kameko's finally dead, from a police report." Roi said, "So Kameko won't be disturbing us from now on."

Odagiri then arrived.

"What happened to Kento-san?" She asked.

"He got pushed off a top of a condominium, which is on top of a shopping mall." Shiraishi sighed.

The doctors then came out. Shiraishi went to them.

"How's my brother, Doctor?" She asked.

"He's in a deep coma." One of the doctors explained, "The danger cells in his body had stopped multiplying but it has almost covered the whole brain. So there's a low chance he'll survive."

"How low is that chance?" Odagiri asked.

"One tenth." The second doctor said, "So if you excuse us, you can go ahead and see him in his ward."

The doctors then left and some other doctors brought Kento to his ward. Shiraishi and the others went into the ward to visit him.

"He's in a coma." Sarushima said, "I just hope he survives this ordeal. He can't just die like that after doing everything just to take Kameko down."

Shiraishi then received a text message from Kento.

"Kento sent me a voice message!" She said. Everyone looked at her.

"How did he do that?" Odagiri asked, "He's obviously unconscious now!"

"He must have scheduled this voice message to be sent now." Yamada said, "Shiraishi, just hear it."

Shiraishi pressed the play button.

"Hello, mic test." Kento's voice was heard, "Hope you can hear my voice clearly. I have only send it to Shiraishi obviously, and for those who are hearing it other than her, it's either you are with her or you got the recording from her.

"Whatever. I'm just going to start. First, this was recorded a few hours ago while I'm staring at the sky and I had decided to schedule this message to be sent at this specific timing. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I would be dead by then.

"Why dead, you ask? Well, I got this disease from Kameko while I was fighting her. Danger cells reproduced in my body and it would soon take over my body and kill me. And yes, if you have seen me faint before, that's the reason. I'm sorry I didn't want to reveal it to anyone except my gang. I don't want anyone to worry. Imagine Shiraishi heard it and she freaks the fuck out. She worry too much, which makes her an easy target for Kameko.

"So, I shall start talking about my main points. Thanking everyone who helped me along the way in the few days that I'm with you. I appreciate that you guys can make friends with a ruthless gangster, not to mention dating.

"Roi, Shaggy, Jay, I know I have been blaming you for Han's death. But the truth is it's not your fault. I had chose to study at a wrong time. We've lost Han, my boss and Ma. Now you're about to lose me. So, I think I rather nominate Shaggy as leader. He was the big change. He helped get one of the gang members and from there, we took the others down one by one. So, if you're hearing this, Shaggy, I owe you a lot. I owe the gang a lot too. Without your help, we would not have reached the step of defeating Kameko alone.

"Shiraishi's band of friends. You guys seem to hate me at first, with the exception of Yamazaki because he's the one that offended Kameko. But after getting to know me better from a party, you guys started helping. Not a lot, but at least some part. So I still want to thank you for your effort. I'm sorry if sone of your friends died. I know it's my fault, I've let some innocent people die. So now I'm going to die, I probably could repay the favor for them.

"Yamada, I want to thank you for a lot of things. Firstly, I want to thank you for helping me out with the gang activities sometimes. I know you're cropped up in work, but you try your best to help me. I appreciate it. Secondly, I want to thank you being so understanding to me. When we saw each other again in a long time, you didn't blame me for any deaths or shit. I'm glad you don't think of me as a bad asshole who wants everyone dead. Lastly, thank you for marrying Shiraishi and making her happy all the time. She used to be a loner after I went to jail, but you lighted up her life again. It's touching for me to see a smile on her face every time. So, thank you for accompanying Shiraishi in her life journey. You're great as a brother-in-law, but I still wonder what happens if Han actually married her instead. Just kidding.

"Odagiri." Kento paused for a while. Odagiri looked down on the floor.

"I'm sorry if I was too harsh to you that night. I was just devastated...that you actually dated me because you pitied me. I just couldn't get over the fact. I mean I loved you... umm...I just...can't forget you. No matter how hard I try to. I wondered if sometimes this is my fate. Whether I'm bound to have failed relationships.

"Nevertheless, thanks for making me enjoy the times with you. You created a party just for your friends to get to know me better, and know that I'm a good guy. You even invited me out and we had fun. I miss those times. Your personality, looks and the way you treat me...made me fall for you in no time. So, Odagiri, I want to say thank you for everything. You certainly made my life more fun while I was alive. I still love you from the bottom of my heart, and in my next life, I would definitely find someone like you, or even you."

Tears started dripping out of Odagiri's eyes. Yamada passed her a packet of tissue.

"And the last person I want to thank. The person I want to thank the most. Shiraishi. My own sister. From the moment you were born, I had so much fun taking care of you. From a young girl to a teenager. You're the person who cheered me up and kept me going in life until I made a wrong decision. I regret for not listening to you and accepting help from you. I was a stubborn and selfish motherfucker. Because of my actions, I've brought you into the gang life, and made you get involved in my gang business. When I return from jail, I'm surprised you wanted to see me. Han told me all about it. You were so bent on finding me that I decided to let you know I'm the White Dragon.

"Shiraishi, you've been the biggest help to me. You helped me take down Siwei, cheered me up in bad times and even had a family. I promise to let you have a good life, Shiraishi. I promise to take down Kameko, no matter the price I have to pay. I just want you to be happy and enjoy your life while it lasts. I want you to smile. Did anyone tell you that you have the brightest smile ever? It makes the surrounding people so elated.

"Anyway, it was never your fault that Kameko attacked me and this whole shit started. It was mine. I joined the wrong side, and I will face the consequences myself. I'm the older brother, yet the younger sister has to do almost everything to help the brother. Don't you think I'm an asshole?

"Shiraishi, I want to thank you dearly. For coming into my life. For changing me completely. For accompanying me throughout my youth and now. I created so much trouble for you, yet you still help me and even dared sacrificing yourself to get back at Kameko. I'm really thankful I had a younger sister who is so pretty, thoughtful and helpful. Once again, thank you, Shiraishi. I love you so much as an older brother."

The voice recording then ended there. Shiraishi started crying while the others gave sombre looks.

Yamada went to hug her.

"It's all my fault!" She cried, "If I had convinced him to study harder, then..."

"Kento already said it wasn't your fault. So stop faulting yourself." Yamada comforted her.

Minutes before midnight, everyone went home except for Shiraishi. She slept in the ward. Carine then slowly walked into the ward.

"Urara Kento." Carine said, "Congratulations. You beat Kameko. She died. And now I got my powers back."

She looked at the unconscious Kento.

"However, I heard you're in a coma." She sighed, "But my kiss should do the trick."

Kento slowly opened his eyes.

"Are...you...sure?" Kento asked weakly, "I...will...not...be...able..."

"Mr Urara." Carine sighed and smiled, "Now this is the reason I like you since junior high. You're thoughtful like your sister. I know you're going to ask me: I can't search for you again. And you won't be able to see me again, so would I suffer? No, I won't. I do this for my crush. If I can make you recover from a grave condition, I'd gladly do it rather than watch you die and make me feel lonely."

"But..:"

"No buts, Kento." Carine replied, "I'm going to kiss you. Even if it means you can't find me. You'll still have a photo of me."

She passed him a photo of her and Kento together.

"Just remember me." Carine sniffled, "Here goes nothing."

"Carine..." Kento was about to speak when Carine went close to Kento and kissed his lips. Kento closed his eyes as a strong gush of wind came and blew at him.

"I love you forever, Urara Kento!" She screamed, her voice fading slowly.

Kento was in blank space again. He looked at Ushio, who is sitting down on a chair.

"Looks like you got a heavy disease." Ushio said, "And you didn't tell me about it."

"Why should I? It's not like you need to know."

"Kento," Ushio said, "I'm very sure you have heard the recording that Yamada took down. Odagiri told him that she loves you. That's hard to hear from her mouth."

"And I can't just say that Odagiri loves me just like that."

"Oh you can. I've observed her after you dumped her. Yes, she did pity you, because your best friend died. But she still dated you. And Odagiri don't just anyhow date. She dated you because she loved you. It sounds cringe to me and you, but we all know she loved you. She even kissed you on the lips. You should've knew she loved you from the start."

"So that means I can stay near to your wife?" Kento asked.

"I guess that's not a choice, is that? I just want her to be happy. But I agreed to this because we knew each other in junior high."

"Yeah. I was your bully."

"Shut up and get back to reality." Ushio snapped his fingers. Kento then woke up in the hospital bed. He looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning.

"I'm alive." He turned to look at the display beside him. His heartbeat is normal.

"That's great." He took his phone from the table and texted Roi.

3 hours later, Roi, Shaggy and Jay came to the ward.

"Shiraishi-san, we'll take it from here." Roi said.

"You sure you can take care of him?" Shiraishi asked.

"Yeah, go enjoy time with your family." Shaggy replied.

"Thank you, guys." Shiraishi smiled.

"No problem."

"I'll be leaving then." She walked out of the ward and into her car. She then drove off. The three then turned to look at Kento, who is looking at them.

"Boss! You're alive!" Roi said.

"That's so great!" Shaggy uttered, "I actually thought someone else took your phone and wrote the message."

"That's bad. The recording that I sent to Shiraishi." Kento said, "Everyone must have thought I'm dead. That brings me to my next point."

He turned to Roi, Shaggy and Jay.

"Keep this a secret. Pretend I'm not alive." Kento said.

"But we already seen you!" Shaggy replied.

"I wonder if someone's mouth is going to open so hard." Jay shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up, Jay."

"Just don't tell anyone." Kento told the three, "I don't want everyone to know I'm alive. It's super embarrassing and awkward if anyone knew I'm alive. And besides, some people need to learn to live without me."

"Boss, how did you get well?" Roi asked.

"Long story short, a witch kissed me and my disease was gone."

"Witch?" Shaggy asked, "I thought when Freddy was killed, all the witch powers are gone."

"Yeah. But there's this special witch who kissed me. And stuff. Stop asking. It's starting to sound quite weird, if you ask me."

"We heard Odagiri's visiting you during lunch." Shaggy said, "You're not planning to tell her?"

"She'll find out eventually."

"Oh well, we just got to wait for her to come." Roi said.

"Oh yeah, I got a way to let her know." Kento said, "And I need your help."

During lunchtime, Odagiri went to visit Kento, who is pretending to still be in a coma. She took a chair and sat beside his bed. She placed her phone on the table beside the bes.

"Kento, please wake up soon." She muttered, "I really miss you, and while you're in a coma, I'm going to practice my skills to get you as my boyfriend again. I really hope I would be able to convince you to be my..."

Roi and Shaggy walked into the ward and saw Odagiri.

"Hey, why are you here?" Roi asked.

"I'm here to visit Kento." She replied, "Is visiting a crime?"

"Of course it isn't," Shaggy said, "But breaking his heart is a crime."

She looked at Kento.

"Look, we all know that you dated Kento because of Han's death. Kento really loved you, you know? You just had to break a fragile heart."

"I didn't mean it, but I really love him!" Odagiri exclaimed.

"You love him?" Roi asked, "Then come here."

Odagiri walked to the door of the ward.

"See the people walking?" Roi asked. She nodded.

"Well, to prove you really did him wrong, you gotta shout 'I love Kento' as loud as you can. And you gotta also say that you're in the wrong for breaking his heart. You know, my boss's heart is so easy to break."

Odagiri looked at the people walking across.

"Don't dare to shout?" Roi asked.

"Of course she don't." Shaggy said, "All talk and no action. What a pussy."

The two laughed as they walked to the windows in the ward. As they were about to continue to laugh, Odagiri suddenly cleared her throat.

"I love Urara Kento!" She screamed her lungs out. The people outside stared at her.

"I, Nene Odagiri, have done him wrong! I shouldn't have the intention of dating him because of his friend's death in the first place!" She screamed, tears coming out of her eyes, "I admit I'm wrong, but I love him truly now!"

She then knelt down and started crying, "I didn't expect him to be so heartbroken. I...I...I..."

Roi and Shaggy rushed to her and pulled her up.

"Okay, we get it." Shaggy passed her a packet of tissue, "Clean your tears."

She wiped her tears off with tissues and grabbed her phone.

"I'm going off. I'll see him later." As she was about to leave, someone held her hand tightly. She turned around to see Kento holding it.

"K...Kento?" She stuttered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for being harsh on our date night." Kento said to Odagiri, "I was in the wrong for not letting you finish what you said."

"No, it's mine. I didn't explain it properly."

"I heard you shouting." Kento said. Odagiri gasped.

"Odagiri, I believe you love me, do you?"

Odagiri slowly nodded.

"Then, Nene Odagiri, you were asking me to be your boyfriend?" Kento asked.

"Y...yes. W...would you be..."

"Why are you still asking me that question?" Kento smiled, "Of course I'd say yes."

Odagiri looked at him with surprise.

"But...but I broke your heart."

"You may have done it once, but I see the sincerity in your apology and you love me. So I'm willing to give it a shot. Again."

"Thank you, Kento." Tears of joy came out from her eyes. Kento gently pulled her to sit beside him.

"I'm sorry, Kento." She hugged him.

"Come on, don't cry already." Kento patted her back, "I already forgave you."

Roi and Shaggy stood at the door.

"Aww." They both said at the same time.

Odagiri immediately stopped hugging Kento.

"As I said, I'll be going to work now." Odagiri looked at her watch.

"Come on, Boss." Shaggy said, "Show some love to your girlfriend."

"Sure." He pulled Odagiri near to him. He then kissed her lips. Their lips touched for a passionate kiss. It lasted for a long minute before they stopped kissing.

"Okay, Kento." Odagiri said, "I really got to go to work now. Hopefully I'm not late. I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later, cutie." Kento kissed her cheeks. Odagiri smiled at him and then went off. Roi and Shaggy rushed to him.

"That was so sweet, I'm having a toothache." Roi said.

"What a bad joke." Kento punched Roi on the stomach.

At night, Shiraishi went to visit Kento again, but saw Odagiri sitting beside him.

"He haven't woke up yet?" Shiraishi asked

"Yeah." Odagiri sighed, "I visited him during my lunchtime. And came back after my work. He's still in the same condition. But he's breathing fine, so he won't die."

"That's a relief." Shiraishi heaved a sigh of relief, "I got a meeting to attend to later. Help me to take care of him. Tomorrow morning I'll come and take over."

"No problem, Shiraishi."

"Thank you, Odagiri." Shiraishi then left the room. Kento slowly opened his eyes and lifted his body.

"Is my acting skills good?" Odagiri asked Kento.

"If you're able to convince her, then it's great." Kento smiled, then moved to other end of the bed, leaving half the bed empty.

"For me?" Odagiri asked.

"You're smart."

"C'mon, Kento." Odagiri said, "This bed is all for you. I can sleep on the chair."

"It's not good for your head. Please, just sleep here, will ya?" Kento begged.

"Fine." Odagiri smiled, "You're so thoughtful." She took off her heels and rested herself on the bed. She lay her head on Kento's shoulder.

"Hope you recover." Odagiri said, "Then I can bring you out for a real date this time."

"You'd be waiting a long time." Kento said.

"I don't mind."

"Aww, you're so sweet, waiting for me to recover." Kento then kissed her forehead. He placed an arm over her neck. She cuddled into his arms. The doctor came in and switched off the lights at 11.30 in the night.

"It's time to sleep." Kento said, "Good night, Odagiri."

"Good night, Kento."

A month and a half later...

It was December 24. Shiraishi, Yamada, their kids, Ito, Toranosuke, Leona, Odagiri, Sarushima, Roi, Shaggy and Jay gathered in a restaurant. They booked a big round table for everyone to join in and eat.

Everyone gave birthday gifts to Shiraishi and she happily accepts it. Everyone then talked about their own life until the cake comes.

"We got to sing a song for our birthday girl, don't we?" Yamada asked. Everyone agreed in unison. Yamada looked at Shiraishi and started singing the birthday song to Shiraishi with the rest.

While they were singing, Roi whispered to Odagiri. She nodded and went out of the restaurant.

A car drove to the restaurant's pick-up point.

"I can't believe you actually would send me all the way here, Mr Tan." Kento said

"My big boy has grown up so much." Mr Tan rubbed his head, "Go out there and enjoy your sister's birthday."

Kento then turned to his right and saw a woman in her sparkling purple dress and high heels.

"Oh, look. It's Odagiri." Mr Tan beamed at Kento. Kento sighed.

"We're just boyfriend and girlfriend, Mr Tan." Kento said.

"But you guys look quite cute together." Mr Tan said as Odagiri opened the door with the wheelchair.

Mr Tan came out of his car and carried Kento to his wheelchair.

"Have fun." Mr Tan was about to walk away when he turned back and passed a plastic bag with something inside to Kento.

"Don't forget." Mr Tan winked at Kento. He laughed and nodded.

"What are you two guys talking about?" Odagiri asked cheekily, "I can sense you're up to no good."

"You'll know later." Kento said.

Back in the restaurant, everyone clapped for her after the birthday song.

"Make a wish for your birthday." Yamada said.

"I want my family to be reunited. I want my brother to recover from his coma and join us soon. He's been a good older brother to me. I just hope he could actually attend this birthday party. So that he could celebrate my birthday."

"Oh well, I'm right here."

Shiraishi turned to look at Kento, who is on a wheelchair pushed by Odagiri. She looked at him with shock.

"Happy birthday, Shiraishi." He said, "And why are you looking at me with that kind of shocked face? I'm not dead. I'm alive and healthy. It's just that I'm on this motherfucker because I hit my back on some watermelons. It should be okay soon."

"Onii-san!" She cried as she ran to him and hugged him, "I was so worried you'd actually die."

"I'm a strong guy. I won't die." Kento reassured her. Shiraishi looked at him.

"I'm sorry that I'm the root to your trouble..."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, it's over already, Shiraishi." Kento smiled at her, "Stop blaming yourself. It was my fault. Kameko's dead anyway, so let's not bring up the past, shall we?"

Shiraishi nodded and wiped away her tears.

"Oh yeah, I bought you a present." Kento said, "Like finally. Your older brother finally gave you something."

He passed her a car key.

"You got me a car?" She asked surprisingly.

"I see you taking public transport everyday." Kento said, "So I decided to buy a Range Rover for you and your family. It's big and quite spacious inside."

She ran to the carpark, and saw a big Range Rover parked nearby. She pressed a button on the car key, and the rover unlocked itself.

"Oh my." Shiraishi said.

"So, like my gift?" Kento asked.

"Totally." She hugged him once again, "Thank you, Onii-san."

"You're welcome, Shiraishi." Kento patted her head, "Happy birthday, Sis."

Kento told Odagiri to meet at the other side of the restaurant while the others are eating the cake.

"So, why did you call me here, Kento?" She asked.

"Oh well, I just wanted to state how much I love you, especially now. You took so much care of me during my time in the hospital. Not that Shiraishi didn't help."

"Yeah, but as your girlfriend, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"Would you mind turning back for a while?" Kento asked. She nodded and turned around. She wondered what Kento is actually going to do.

"Okay, you can turn around."

Odagiri turned around, only to see Kento holding a box with a ring in it. He knelt down on one knee. She screamed with joy, but Kento whispered for her to keep it low.

"Nene Odagiri," Kento proposed, "From the first time that I met you, your looks and special characteristics had captured my attention. I thought you would be some kind of rough person to get along with, especially after the death of Ushio. But then I seen the soft side of you. The side where you dearly care for people. When I was getting misunderstood, you actually held a party to help people understand me better. When I was stressed with Kameko and her gang, you brought me out to have fun. When Han died, you came to comfort me with your love and warmth. When I was at the hospital, you even screamed my name so loud despite the public giving you weird stares. It was at this moment that I realized: I've fallen for you and I just keep loving you more each time. I love you so much, and no words can describe how much I love you and how much I'm thankful to have a girl like you around. So, Nene Odagiri, would you marry me?"

Odagiri happily nodded. Kento stood up and placed the ring on her index finger. They then hugged each other.

"I'm so happy you proposed to me." Odagiri smiled, "Best day of my life, hands down."

"Mine too." Kento smiled back.

3 months later...

The guests of the wedding sat down. Yamada and Shiraishi sat at the front.

"I can't believe it." Shiraishi said, "4 years after Odagiri's married, she decides to remarry again."

"You meant that Odagiri divorced Ushio?" Yamada asked.

"Most likely."

"The wedding's about to start." Roi said.

"We know that, motherfucker." Yamada teased, "Sit the fuck down."

Kento, the bridegroom, walked at the front of the hall.

"Excuse my voice." Shaggy, the priest, cleared his throat.

A few seconds later, the big entrance door of the hall opened. Odagiri walked in her wedding dress with a veil over her head. She walked until she was beside Kento.

"The couple will now say vows to each other." Shaggy turned to Odagiri first.

"Nene-chan." Shaggy said, "Do you take Kento-boss to be your husband, to have and to hold for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Odagiri replied.

"Kento-boss." Shaggy turned to him, "Do you take Nene-chan to be your wife, to have and to hold for all the days of your life?"

"I do." Kento replied.

"Then the both of you may kiss."

Kento removed the veil and kissed Odagiri. Their lips met for a few seconds as everyone started clapping and cheering for the two. The two looked at each other with all smiles.

It was then time for the photoshoot. Kento, Odagiri, Yamada, Shiraishi and their kids took a family portrait together.

The rest then gathered. They all stood in their positions as the photographer shouted, "3...2...1...and smile!"

All smiled for the photo.

After the photoshoot, Kento and Shiraishi sat together while the others were dancing and celebrating.

"Time flies so fast." He sighed.

"I agree." Shiraishi said, "But at least times were getting better."

"True." Kento took a glass of wine, "Here's to better times."

"Come on, Onii-san. No drinking."

"Just this once. Today's a special day, you know."

Shiraishi took a glass of wine, "Fine, just this once. I'll drink it with you."

They clanked their glasses together and shouted, "For the better!"

The End


	33. Bonus Part 1

A girl in her light green bra wore a beige buttoned collared shirt and beige skirt.

"Are you done, Mr Holewhaler?" She asked, "We're about to be late."

"No worries, Ms Jackson." The guy in the shower shouted, "We're definitely not late. Even if we are, Mr Austin will understand."

FallenVengeance presents

"Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches: Return Of The Dark Phoenix"

"Urara Kento meets Jervis Holewhaler"

Kento straightened his suit and tie as Shiraishi rushed down in her white dress and heels.

"I'm sorry I'm down late." She said, "I needed time to adjust my dress."

"It's okay." Kento said, "Let's hop in the car."

They hopped into Kento's Lamborghini Aventador. Kento started up the car and drove off.

As a traffic junction, Kento was waiting for the red light to turn green while Shiraishi was adjusting her hair. Kento then received a call. It was from Odagiri.

"Hey, Odagiri." Kento answered the call, "Anything the matter?"

"Kento, the speech's about to start." She screamed, "Where on fucking earth are you and Shiraishi?"

"We are already on the way." Kento said, "I need to drive. Talk to you later." He then ended the call. A white GTR Nismo then stopped beside him, revving loudly.

"Hey, motherfucker!" Kento shouted, "Don't rev your car so loud! This ain't even your street!"

The driver seat window of the GTR Nismo winded down. It was Jervis Holewhaler and Skylar Jackson in the car.

"Hello, this is my fucking car and I..." As Jervis winded down his window fully, he took off his sunglasses and stared at Kento. Kento stared at Jervis shockingly.

"The fuck? You look like me." Jervis said, "You imposter!"

"Says the one." Kento talked back, "You look like me, you fucking asshole!"

Shiraishi turned to look and got a shock.

"You two look the same!" She screamed.

"I know." Kento said, "But this asshole is the fake me!"

"I'm Jervis Holewhaler," Jervis shouted, "And I don't need to copy how people look like a pathetic asshole."

"Does it look like I care about your name?" Kento asked, "Did I even ask? I got a party to attend and no time to entertain you."

"Like I ain't." Jervis snorted, "Mayor Austin, the mayor of Austin Electronics, invited me to his party."

"You think you're the only one?" Kento snickered, "Looks like you're wrong."

"How bout you settle it with a race?" Skylar asked. Jervis nodded.

"We'll settle who's the real Jervis." He said, "With a race."

"A race? You kiddin' me?" Kento laughed, "Bet you'll lose. My name's not even Jervis."

"Whatever you say, imposter." Jervis revved his car engine, "First to reach the place gets to change the other guy's face."

"Fine by me, motherfucker." Kento revved his engine.

"Onii-san, we..."

"Quiet, Shiraishi." Kento said, "If this Jervis guy wants to race against me, so be it."

The traffic light turned green and the two drivers stepped on their accelerators. Kento went left while Jervis went straight.

Kento sped up and then swerved to his right. Shiraishi held on to the door handle inside with fear.

Jervis pushed the car gear up and swerved to his left.

"Do you really have to win that guy?" Skylar asked, "It might just have been a coincidence that you guys looked the same."

"Definitely not!" Jervis answered, "Nobody ever looks the same as me!"

"You never know."

Soon, the two cars were at each side of the road leading to a restaurant. Kento and Jervis drove as fast as they could, but they reached the restaurant at the same time.

Kento and Jervis got out of their cars and confronted each other. Shiraishi and Skylar walked out of their cars and looked from the entrance of the restaurant.

"They really look similar." Shiraishi muttered.

"I agree with you." Skylar said, "They look like their twin brothers. Just that Jervis has a stitch beside his left eye."

"And Kento doesn't."

"Nice to meet you." Skylar turned to Shiraishi and shook her hand, "My name is Skylar Jackson. That's my friend, Jervis Holewhaler."

"I'm Urara Shiraishi. That's my brother, Urara Kento."

"Hopefully they ain't going to fight." Skylar sighed.

Kento and Jervis stared at each other, face to face.

"You copy me, imposter!" Jervis said, "Show me your identity card!"

"How about you show me yours?" Kento asked. Both took out their cards and showed each other their cards.

"You really look like me." Jervis looked at Kento's card.

"And you look like me too." Kento said.

"So, you didn't copy me?" Jervis asked. Kento nodded.

"Well, then, sorry for mistaking you." Jervis took his right hand from his pocket, "As you know, my name is Jervis Holewhaler."

"Great to meet you." Kento shook his hand, "I'm Urara Kento."

"Would we ever meet again after this if possible?" Jervis asked.

"Maybe." Kento said, "C'mon, let's get in for the speech. We better go in and not be late."

"You're right."

Kento and Shiraishi went into the restaurant, together with Jervis and Skylar.

A gunshot was then heard and screams filled the air.

Find out more in the new movie FASTLANE X: The New Series.


End file.
